Todo lo que debimos madurar
by Aquila no Asuka
Summary: Dos historias de cuatro personas que se viven simultáneamente... Ambos confiaban en sí mismos, sabían controlar sus emociones, pero se diferenciaban cuando de intereses se trataba. Ambas eran arianas, enérgicas y entusiastas, pero una estaba enamorada del amor, mientras la otra no se dejaba cortejar. En ésta historia, los cuatro aprenderán a manejar las vidas que eligieron.
1. Nuestros primeros delirios

**N/A:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Yo sólo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra.  
En ésta historia habrá lemon, asi que si eres sensible o menor de edad no sigas leyendo, sino lee sin que tus padres de vean jajaja. Pero para tu seguridad pondré en que capítulos habrá lemon. :)

Dicho ésto, a leer :)

Pareja principal: **CamusxJune / MiloxShaina**

cursivas recuerdos

* * *

Era una linda mañana de otoño, las hojas marchitas caían sobre la gran Mansión Kido y una suave brisa era disfrutada por una muy feliz ex Diosa. La hermosa Saori estaba feliz porque finalmente veía como su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad. Al fin la diosa Athena había abandonado su cuerpo y su última voluntad fue dejarles a todos sus caballeros disfrutar la vida que eligieran en un mundo en el cual reinara la paz.

La joven Kido disfrutaba de la vida ya que vivía libremente su relación con su caballero más fiel, Seiya. Él junto con Seika vivían en la Mansión y ayudaban a Saori con la Fundación. Shiryu y Shunrei pasaban más tiempo en Japón que en los Cinco Picos, después de todo ambos lugares eran su hogar. En cuánto a Shun, estaba ansiosamente cursando por su tercer año en Medicina. Hyoga e Ikki trabajaban junto con Milo, Camus, Aldebarán, DeathMask y Aioria como cazarecompenzas, ya que era más rentable de lo que se pensaba y les daba la oportunidad de viajar a menudo. Algunos dorados volvieron a sus países natales, pero a petición de su _ex_ Diosa, y ahora amiga, no dejaban de visitar Japón en fechas importantes. Y sin duda se acercaba una fecha muy importante; la boda de Marín y Aioria. Definitivamente la vida le sonreía a todos, o al menos, a _la gran mayoría_.

_FLASH BACK_

_June comenzaba una serena vida, iba a mudarse a un lujoso departamento y disfrutaba su trabajo como modelo. Después de tantos problemas que tuvo que pasar después de haber sido expulsada de la Universidad por su "ostentoso" empleo, debía empezar de nuevo. No, no empezar de nuevo, sino empezar una nueva etapa en su vida; tal cual como Shun se lo había dicho. A pesar de que sus amigos la apoyaban, no podía evitar sentirse discriminada, no entendía por qué tanto drama por unas simples fotos; por lo que decidió dejarlo en secreto y evadir cualquier tema de su vida personal con conocidos._

_Ya llevaba un mes de haber estrenado su departamento, la mayoría era muy amable dentro del edificio, le encantaba salir en las mañanas a trotar, llevaba una vida "tranquila" al fin. Un día volvía de sus trotes matutinos, subió al ascensor, se soltó el cabello mientras las puertas se cerraban, pero escuchó una voz a lo lejos._

_-"¡Espere por favor. No cierre!"-, por instinto, June puso sus manos entre la puerta para evitar el cierre y el alto muchacho entró con una maleta en las manos –"Gracias"- la miró de manera rápida y ella le respondió con una dulce sonrisa; al ver que iban al mismo piso omitió comentarios. Ambos estaban a un lado del otro, la amazona trabajaba por calmar su agitada respiración y miró un punto fijo en la pared, el joven peliverde la miro de reojo, la reconoció de inmediato y rompió el silencio –"¿June?"- la susodicha lo miró y rió –"¿Camus? Oh disculpa no te reconocí. ¿Qué haces aquí?"- él solo le sonrió levemente mientras ambos salían del ascensor –"Vivo aquí, ¿y tú?"- La rubia se sorprendió al saber que compartían el edificio, pero su sorpresa aumentó cuando ambos llegaron a la mitad del pasillo para entrar a la casa del caballero de acuario._

_ –"¡Vaya! Vivimos al frente, esto es… tan raro. No creí que encontraría a nadie aquí"- June lo invitó a pasar a su casa, se cambió la ropa, mientras qué el contemplaba de arriba abajo el departamento de la joven. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y empezaron a hablar. Era extraño, ninguno de los dos se conocía bien, solo se veían en las fiestas que Saori organizaba, pero nunca compartieron charlas. Él volvía de un viaje que demoró 5 meses, no estaba al tanto con muchas cosas que pasaban en la mansión o en qué andaban los demás caballeros, June lo puso al día con todo lo qué pasó y lo qué estaba pasando._

_ Antes de marcharse, Camus preguntó –"¿Qué haces tú June? ¿Estás estudiando, trabajando, tienes novio?"- la rubia se intimidó ante la pregunta, se dijo a sí misma que no le diría a nadie sobre sus temas personales, pero después de todo sabía que en algún momento él se lo preguntaría, era obvio, al menos tenía que dar una respuesta sin detalles. –"Eeh… yo no tengo novio… y bueno… digamos que no estudio porque mi carrera no los exige"- No mintió, amaba su trabajo, la hacia feliz y le entregó muchos amigos, pero aun así quería dejar la conversación hasta ahí aunque no sabía como terminarla sin sonar descortés ni mucho menos incomoda. El acuariano leyó las expresiones de la chica, notó la sinceridad en sus palabras, y sabía perfectamente a lo que se dedicaba. –"Dime, ¿te gusta ser modelo?"- June se sentía tonta, era estúpido hacerse la misteriosa cuando era obvio que él sabía de algo de su vida, tal vez Hyoga le comentó o le mostró alguna de sus fotos en las revistas. –"Claro que sí, me da la posibilidad de viajar como lo haces tú"- respondió dignamente, esa expresión era más normal verlo en Shaina que en la joven rubia. _

_La conversación siguió varios minutos más, pero solo hablaron de June y su trabajo. Camus había conseguido su objetivo; que June hablara de sí misma sin avergonzarse, pero no pudo negar que se asombró cuando la joven amazona le mostro sin timidez una de sus fotos de prueba. Aparecía ella en traje de baño, uno que hacía resaltar sus largas piernas y revelar unas envidiables curvas, se veía hermosa, era la joya perfecta para un deportista o un actor. Antes de marcharse, el peliverde comentó –"¿Sabes Junes?, solo te interrogue porque me habían dicho que eras bastante tímida y que te avergonzabas de ti misma. Me alegro que no sea así"-_

_Después de aquella conversación compartían muchos momentos juntos, pero era de esperarse ya que vivían al frente y se veían a diario. Fueron unos meses muy tranquilos para June; una marca muy prestigiosa la contrató para que desfilara unos meses. Todas las mañanas Camus la dejaba unas calles cercanas a su trabajo, le agradaba estar con ella, era una chica llena de simpatía, de vez en cuando le sacaba una risa, de hecho la consideraba una amiga. _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-"¿June?, ¿te encuentras bien?"- preguntó una pelirroja. –"Ah… sí disculpa es que me distraje"- respondió para volver al presente. -"Te queda lindo el vestido, creo que solo deberías ajustarlo un poco más en la parte de la cintura."- June acompañó a Marín a probarse un vestido de novia, la rubia insistió en acompañarle para evitar a _cierto caballero _que se encontraba por ahí. Sin embargo, no quería usar a Marín como excusa, tarde o temprano tenía que madurar y enfrentar la realidad. Ambas amazonas volvieron a la Mansión, todos estaban ordenando el recinto para la anhelada ceremonia. June estaba en la cocina, no hallaba qué hacer para poder despejarse, tomó un vaso de agua, pero no alcanzó a beber gracias a una inesperada llamada que recibió. Tomo su teléfono y contestó –"¿Sí?"-

_-"Hola hermosa, ¿qué tal? ¿Saldremos hoy verdad?"_\- preguntó una voz masculina

-"¡Kyo, hola!"- se oía nerviosa, trataba de disimular, pero en ese momento era imposible –"La verdad es que no puedo… estoy ocupada y… y nos vemos en el trabajo."- mintió, era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora; enserio no quería verlo. Colgó la llamada, dio un suspiro botando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones

-"June, Shaina te está llamando, quiere que la ayudes con las habitaciones"- sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, conocía esa _voz_, era la de Camus; esa voz la llenaba de emociones, de recuerdos, de hermosos momentos, y de verdad la extrañaba. –"Volviste"- volteó y por impulso lo abrazo cariñosamente. –"Eeh… yo también te extrañé"- dijo el peliverde irónicamente para luego corresponder el abrazo. –"¿Llegaste recién? Ya no enviaste más postales. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿A cuántos lugares fuiste?"- la amazona solo preguntaba por preguntar, se sintió tonta al abrazarlo de esa forma. –"June después tenemos que hablar y tú sabes a qué me refiero"- hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación, ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero quería decirle otra cosa más importante, no era el momento. –"Camus yo no…"-

-"Ahí estás niña, vámonos, tenemos cosas que hacer. ¡Aah! y Camus, Hyoga te está buscando desde hace rato"- interrumpió Shaina al momento que se llevaba a June por el brazo. _–"Bendita seas Shaina"_\- pensaba la rubia, se sentía aliviada por la oportuna interrupción de la mujer, mientras el acuariano solo miraba a las chicas que salían de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

June y Shaina estaban ordenando la tercera habitación que sería usada por uno de los muchos invitados de los novios, el cuarto estaba inundado por el silencio, la rubia se repetía las palabras de Camus "_tenemos que hablar y tú sabes a qué me_ refiero", estaba muy distraída, repasaba en su mente los momentos que pasó con el peliverde y lo que había pasado mientras él no estaba. "¿June te pasa algo?"- Shaina cortó los pensamientos de la joven –"Disculpa, es que estoy algo cansada"- June dejó la escoba de lado y se sentó en la acogedora cama del cuarto. –"Sí, sí… y yo nací ayer"- la peliverde se paro de brazos cruzados al frente de la menor y arqueó una ceja.

-"Vamos, cuéntame. Sabes que te ayudaré en lo que pueda"- Shaina se hincó para quedar a la altura de June, ésta miró con tristeza a su compañera. –"_Ésta vez no_"- pensó la rubia. Quería contarle, pero tenía miedo ya que sabía que iba recibir un regaño de parte de la amazona de Ofiuco. -"Shaina si te cuento… ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?…"- suplicó con ojos llorosos -"Lo prometo"- June tomó aire, miro al cielo y con un fuerte suspiro respondió –"Me acosté con Camus y creo estar embarazada"-

_FLASH BACK_

_Era la víspera de Navidad, la mañana no podía ser más agradable en la Mansión Kido, Saori preparaba su hogar para la fiesta que daría en la noche. Lo cierto es que la joven heredera buscaba excusas para juntar a todos sus caballeros. Por su parte, Camus ayudaba a June a terminar de ordenar su departamento; si bien se mudó hace meses aún no terminaba de desempacar y deshacerse de algunas cajas. Se ofreció a ayudarla para comentarle que al día siguiente tenía que hacer un pequeño viaje. Mientras June estaba en la cocina, Camus tomó una caja para cambiarla de lugar y sin querer pasó a llevar una carpeta que estaba en la punta de la mesa de café, todos los "documentos" volaron por suelo y el joven peliverde los levantó. _

_Camus comenzó a caminar por la sala, estaba admirando los prohibidos "documentos" de June; y realmente eran prohibidos. Eran unas fotografías de prueba en las cual June posaba "casi" desnuda, tapaba sus senos con su largo cabello y con sus manos cubría su intimidad. El acuariano sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, realmente esa mujer era hermosa, no podía negar que al ver a esa chica de esa manera tan provocativa le quitó el aliento, sintió como su sangre hervía por sus venas y como su masculinidad se tensaba. El cuerpo de la joven era maravilloso, no quería perder ningún detalle, miraba las fotos sin parar examinando cada rasgo de sensualidad, hasta que oyó a la dueña de las fotos hablar desde la cocina. –"Camus, ¿quieres un poco de agua? Es que no tengo cerveza"- Rápidamente dejó la carpeta en su lugar, sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse y tratar de olvidar lo que vio, y se dirigió a la cocina._

_Entretanto, June mojaba sus manos para pasarlas por su cuello y poder refrescarse, después de tanto ordenar. Llenó dos vasos con agua, los dejó en la mesa y sacó un una pequeña caja de regalo de un estante que escondía del acuariano. La chica miró detenidamente el obsequio y dijo soltando un suspiro –"¿Cómo se lo digo"- _

_-"Decirme qué…"- interrumpió el joven peliverde mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. –"¿Es para mí?-señalando el envoltorio con su mirada. –"Emmh… sí, es para ti. Feliz navidad"- la joven le entregó el regalo acompañado de una dulce sonrisa. Camus abrió el regalo, era una brújula bastante grande, el regalo perfecto para cualquier viajero, pero él no necesitaba precisamente una brújula, no por nada fue un Caballero Dorado, por lo que miró con dudas a la chica –"Es para que nunca olvides cuál es tu norte y tu sur"- June acariciaba suavemente su brazo, estaba nerviosa y un poco apenada, no sabía qué palabras usar para su confesión. Para el acuariano eran bastante obvios los gestos de la joven modelo, pero más obvio era lo que iba a pasar; conocía lo suficiente a June como para predecir todos sus movimientos. _

_La rubia se armó de valor, miro fijamente los ojos del peliverde y dijo -"Camus yo no quiero que te vayas sin antes saber que yo te amo. De verdad estoy enamorada de ti y yo solo quería que lo supieras, pero tampoco quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine. Después de que Shun me rechazó aprendí que si tu amor no es correspondido tú serás feliz al ver que tu ser amado es feliz, aunque te pueda doler al principio…"- Camus no sabía cómo reaccionar, de todos modos se lo esperaba, ella era muy obvia para él, pero el gesto le pareció tan tierno que le derritió hasta la parte más fría de su ser. No entendía como esa chica no tenia novio –"…Lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de que me rechaces, espero que sigamos siendo amigos..."- June jamás apartó la mirada, cada palabra delataba su sinceridad y quería hacerla notar. Camus se acercó a la joven, recordó las fotos que vio hace unos momentos –"No estaría mal intentar algo"- pensó para sí. _

_Las eróticas fotos, con el tierno regalo más las lindas palabras de ella y lo hermosa que se veía con el cuerpo sudado, era una mezcla que el acuariano no pudo resistir. Acortó la distancia entre ambos, al notar que ella no cambió su expresión, la tomo por la cintura, y con su mano libre le corrió el cabello que tenía en su delicado y fino rostro. –"Yo no quiero ser tu amigo"- puso su mano sobre el mentón de la chica, acercó su rostro al de ella, cerró sus ojos y la besó en los labios. June se quedó procesando unos segundos en su mente lo que estaba pasando, jamás espero esa reacción del caballero, ese beso era dulce y tierno para ella, pero lo tornó más apasionado cuando posó sus brazos en el cuello del acuariano._

_ Camus la acorraló entre la pared, a cada segundo el beso se volvía más fugaz, pero ambos lo cortaron para dar un respiro –"¿Te gustó?"- preguntó pícaramente el joven y June solo sonrió, no era necesario responder ya que era obvio que lo disfrutó. La única respuesta que se le ocurrió darle fue tomarle el rostro y volver a besarlo, de la misma manera que hace unos segundos. La chica enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del acuariano mientras que él bajaba sus manos por la espalda de la rubia, cuando llegó a los muslos de la joven, la levantó y ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su compañero. La amazona pasaba su mano libre por debajo de la remera del dorado para poder sentir su fuerte y sudado pecho, él no puedo evitar excitarse al sentir esa delicada mano tocarle, por lo que cortó el beso y la miró extrañado._

_ –"Vamos a mi cuarto"- ordenó la joven modelo mientras el francés la bajaba delicadamente. Camus lo analizó unos segundos, esa chica realmente era hermosa, sensual y para su sorpresa, le estaba ofreciendo ir a acostarse con ella, no era una mala idea, pero no quería aprovecharse de ella, aunque tampoco podía negar que le atraía desde hace un tiempo. Esperando una reacción, June lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a guiarlo hasta su cuarto mientras intentaba quitarle la remera. –"Me entrego completamente"- pensó el peliverde y dejó quitarse la prenda que tanto incomodaba a la modelo. Ya en la alcoba de la chica, ambos se recostaron en la cama, él estaba encima de ella. Comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia y hasta descender a la clavícula. _

_–"¿Has hecho esto antes?"- preguntó entre jadeos el francés, necesitaba saber si ella era virgen para poder ser cuidadoso, no se perdonaría lastimarla, ella era de porcelana y con cualquier movimiento brusco podría romperse –"No…"- respondió la rubia, al parecer no le tomó mucha importancia la pregunta, ya que estaba perdida en los besos que el hombre le daba. June se quitó la holgada remera que llevaba y lanzó sus sandalias con sus pies, acción que el acuariano imitó, para después despojar a la muchacha de su pantalón, ella bajó rápidamente la cremallera del dorado y le quitó los pantalones junto con los bóxers para poder sentir su erecto miembro con sus propias manos. _

_Lo masajeaba de arriba abajo, con suavidad, después de todo era nueva en el tema y quería sentir cada detalle. El peliverde comenzó a descender hasta el plano vientre de la chica, besaba con delicadeza cada rincón de su virginal figura, y le quitó las bragas de encajes que usaba mientras que June se despojó rápidamente de su brassier. Camus notó que la entrada de la chica ya estaba húmeda, estaba lista, lista y desnuda para él, se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de robarle su virginidad, iba a ser el primero y sabía que debía ser especial, mas la amazona lo miraba con suplicas. _

_Se puso nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de la menor, ella abrió sus piernas, y él con su mano introdujo su viril miembro en la entrada de la rubia. June sintió la penetración, dolorosa al principio, no pudo evitar apretar sus ojos, era su primera vez y sabía que dolería, pero con cada embestida el dolor se volvía en placer. June sólo se dejó llevar por el éxtasis del momento, arqueó su espalda, apretó más las piernas en la cintura del dorado y con sus manos intentaba apegar su cuerpo al de él para que la penetración fuera más adentro. Para Camus, los gemidos de la modelo eran un delirio, se había acostado con varias mujeres por lo que le hacía tener "experiencia", pero con June era diferente, era el primero en hacerle sentir todas esas sensaciones, y al saber que era virgen quería que ella recordara una "bonita primera vez", no como él recordaba la suya. _

_Empezó a embestirla con más fuerza, la chica podía sentir el clímax, pero él quería más, por lo cuál acarició uno de los senos de la chica con su mano y empezó a moverlo en círculos. Ambos estaban llegando al orgasmo, los gemidos eran más fuertes, June cerraba sus ojos a causa del placer, pudo sentir cómo el cálido líquido del dorado se derramaba en su interior, y al instante liberó un profundo gemido. El acuariano no terminaba aún, la embistió una par de veces antes de salir de ella. _

_Camus se dejó caer al lado de la rubia, estaba exhausto, pero valió la pena. June aún tenía los ojos cerrados, sonreía para sí, no podía negar que fue especial, sintió la mano del francés posarse en su cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo. Quedaron frente a frente, aún con la respiración agitada, la joven acarició con su mano la mejilla del peliverde y le dio un dulce beso –"¿Me vas a mandar postales?"- Ella rompió el silencio, sabía perfectamente que el mago del agua y del hielo tenía que ir en busca de un fugitivo, cuya recompensa era inmensa, y no sabría cuándo volvería a verlo. Mientras esperaba una respuesta, se acurrucó en el pecho del acuariano y se quedó profundamente dormida. _

_Camus solo la miraba, no sabía que fue lo que había hecho; ella era sólo una niña tan frágil, no, no era eso. Ella también fue un caballero de Athena, era una mujer que podía manejarse sola en la vida, tenía una vida estable y un gran futuro por delante, y ahora él le había hecho el amor por primera vez. –"Lo prometo"- __respondió el francés, la contempló unos minutos, acariciaba su cabello, se quedó pensando un buen rato. Decidió despertar a la chica, ya era hora de irse a la fiesta de Saori, y a petición de June, dejaron que lo ocurrido quedara en secreto._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: lo sé, está largo pero bueno jajaja me di cuenta cuando ya lo tenía hecho. Eso pasa cuando la inspiración vuela.

Lo cierto es que éste fic lo publique en otra pagina y quise publicarlo aquí también.

Es uno de mis primero fics así que dejen reviews para saber si tengo futuro o no jajaja

Saludos cordiales y gracias por leer :)


	2. Solo unos minutos o tres meses

**N/A:** _Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Yo sólo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra._  
En ésta historia habrá lemon, así que si eres sensible o menor de edad no sigas leyendo, sino lee a escondidas y en la ventana incógnita jajaja...

_Gracias por sus reviews(: me alegraron el día, enserio se los agradezco._

Pareja principal: **CamusxJune / MiloxShaina**

cursivas recuerdos

* * *

Shaina abrió sus ojos como platos, nunca se esperó eso de June, la creía una niña aún. Sin embargo, si tienes el peor de los problemas, puede que recibas los mejores consejos de las mejores personas, o los peores consejos en toda tu vida, pero al fin y al cabo eres tú quién elige.

-"No te preocupes Shaina, sólo dije "creo estarlo", pero no lo estoy, solo son los nervios y la mala alimentación que he tenido últimamente"- dijo la rubia intentando quitar la cara de asombro de la Santa de Ofiuco. –"¿Segura…?- preguntó aun preocupada la peliverde, por lo que June solo asintió con mucha seguridad. –"Aunque de todos modos debo hablar con Camus, él me estuvo mandando postales los primeros meses y luego las cartas cesaron cuando le dije que tenía dudas… Tal vez se intimidó, lo entiendo… todo fue muy rápido o quizás yo fui la tonta que se dejó llevar por el momento"- Se sentía bastante tonta, tal vez ella solo fue "para el momento". Sentía cosas por el Caballero de Acuario, pero si sólo era para satisfacerse de manera sexual definitivamente intentaría olvidarlo. June recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos. –"June debes madurar. No puedes acostarte con el primero que te guste. ¿Cómo sabrás si él realmente siente lo mismo que tú si nunca te lo ha dicho? ¿Crees acaso que el sexo es símbolo de amo? "- Shaina intentó no ser tan dura, pero no sabía qué hacer para que la menor entendiera, quería lo mejor para ella y si debía regañarla cada segundo de su existencia, lo haría. June sintió un dolor en su pecho, se sentía mal por lo sucedido en la víspera de Navidad, y las palabras de Shaina le dolieron aún más, pero sabía que tenía razón. June quería llorar, pero no lo hizo ya que si lo hacía se sentiría más estúpida por estar llorando por cosas como esas, quería demostrarse que era fuerte, aunque ser fuerte no significa que no debas llorar.

Ambas amazonas se levantaron ya que debían ordenar la siguiente habitación, pero antes de salir de allí, uno de los invitados entró al cuarto. –"Hola"- respondió un alegre peliverde –"Solo vengo a dejar las maletas de Shaka"- la italiana solo saludó y se retiró al cuarto de al lado. –"Hola Shun, me estaba acordando de ti"- dijo June, para iniciar una conversación y luego invitarlo a comer algo, ya que enserio creía conveniente hablar con el joven Andrómeda.

Cuando Shaina entró al siguiente cuarto notó que estaba hecho un desastre; polvo por todos lados, las cortinas estaban sucias, el armario estaba lleno de arañas, todo ahí era un caos. No quiso pedirle más ayuda June, supuso que la chica estaría triste por lo que le había dicho, así que se animó a terminar el trabajo sola.

Comenzó limpiando el armario, tuvo que aspirarlo por dentro, maldecía a cada insecto que aspiraba de los rincones. Las paredes del cuarto eran un asco y tuvo que aspirarlas también. Se recostó unos segundos en la cama, cerró sus ojos, pensó que aquel cubrecama en el que yacía debía ser lavarlo, pero no le importó porque quería descansar. Cuando estaba entrando en la primera fase del sueño, alguien interrumpió y abrió la puerta –"Oye Shaina me dij… ¿Estás durmiendo?"- La italiana frunció el ceño y miró con odio al culpable, era Milo, tenía que ser el insoportable de Milo. –"Mmmh… más o menos"- respondió con enojo. –"Qué bien, porque no me gustaría aprovecharme de ti"- Rió el caballero de escorpio, sabía cuánto le molestaba a Shaina que le dijieran esas cosas.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- preguntó la italiana, levantándose con desgano para continuar con la limpieza.

-"Me dijeron que viniera a ayudarte, y como buen caballero que soy, no pude negarle ayuda a una dama"- Intentaba sonar coqueto, pero al fin y al cabo solo bromeaba, siempre molestaba a la amazona de esa manera. –"Bien, entonces limpia el baño, llévate las sabanas sucias, trae unas limpias y también un vaso de agua porque estoy sedienta y que sea rápido"- ordenó la peliverde. Milo obedeció sin quejas a pesar de que odiaba que le dieran órdenes, pero después de todo Shaina era su amiga, así que no se tomaba nada tan a pecho.

Eran las ocho de la noche y la limpieza en el cuarto había cesado. Milo y Shaina se recostaron en la cama para reposar y entablar una charlar; se arrepentían de haber ofrecido su humilde ayuda y en rato bajarían con Saori para cobrar algún pago monetario. Estaba empezando a hacer frío en la habitación, Shaina se levantó para cerrar la ventana, pero de pronto alguien entró a la habitación y miró con fastidio al ver que se trataba de Saori.

-"Milo levántate por favor... ¿puedes ir a buscar unas bandejas de porcelana que encargue?- lo cierto es que eso era más una orden que una suplica. –"¿A dónde?"- preguntó con desgano el griego. –"Aaam… al otro lado de la ciudad"- Milo se dio vuelta con desgano quedando boca abajo y puso la almohada encima de su cabeza –"¡_Maldito Aioros… por qué le salvaste la vida!"- _pensaba el pobre peliazul.

-"¡Ay! Vamos, tú tienes auto y solo son dos horas de ida y vuelta. Además Shaina te puede acompañar"- la Santa de Ofiuco miró con asombro a su ex diosa, ¿qué se creía esa _niña_? ¿Acaso no sabía la hora que era? ¿Cómo se le ocurría que irían tan lejos a esas horas de la noche? Tal vez fue su diosa en algún minuto, pero gracias a Zeus ya no lo era. Aunque Saori no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta. –"Es en una casa, al frente de unos restaurantes. Ahí vive una amiga, así que le dicen que van de mi parte"- dicho eso, se acercó a Shaina para entregarle el dinero y retirarse de la habitación. –"Estúpida niña mimada"- dijo la italiana en voz alta mientras le quitaba la almohada a Milo.

La noche no podía ser más espantosa, iban en el auto de Milo en busca del pedido de Saori para luego toparse con una repentina lluvia. Ambos santos maldecían y bromeaban acerca de la heredera Kido, se reían de lo _fácil_ que era secuestrarla sin que ella pusiera resistencia. Pero las risas cesaron cuando Milo hizo la pregunta que más le molestaba a la ariana. –"Oye Shaina, ¿ya no sientes nada por Seiya?"- No era un secreto a voces de que alguna vez sintió algo por el Caballero de Pegaso, lo amó en su momento, pero con el tiempo olvidó ese amor pasional que sentía por él y comenzó una nueva vida. Ya era un tema del pasado que había superado, pero no entendía por qué el resto no lo superaba y se lo preguntaran cada vez que veían a Saori con _él_; eso era lo que realmente le molestaba.

-"No, no siento nada, ¿feliz? Ya llegamos, ¿me dejas bajar?"- respondió una enojada Shaina mientras el peliazul detenía el auto en plena calle.

-"Oye tranquila hermosa, solo era curiosidad"- La amazona abrió la puerta del auto con furia y se bajo sin cerrar la puerta, tuvo que caminar lejos del auto ya que ni al frente de la casa estaban. No le importó que afuera estuviese lloviendo, por lo que se subió toda empapada.

-"¡Oye calmate!"- dijo el joven griego al ver la mala actitud de parte la peliverde. Se arrepintió haber hecho esa pregunta, quizás Shaina aún no aceptaba ver a Seiya al lado de Saori, y seguía con el corazón roto, él podría entender eso, por lo que se disculpó. Shaina sólo dejó las bandejas de porcelana debajo del asiento trasero, se sacó el abrigo que llevaba mojado y lo tiró en los asientos traseros, estaba molesta por la ridícula pregunta, pero al menos el _bicho_ se disculpó. Milo echó andar el auto, le preguntó a la chica que había de malo en ese tipo de preguntas, por qué le molestaba tanto. Después de un _incomodo_ minuto de silencio ella respondió

-"Solo me molesta el hecho de que todos ustedes no lo hayan superado aún. Verás… desde que Athena dejó éste mundo, y todos empezaron una vida normal, supuse que Saori correría a los brazos de Seiya. No pasó ni una semana y mi predicción ya era realidad…"- Shaina desvió la mirada y se dejó perder en las gotas que corrían por la ventana del auto –"Me dije a mi misma que no sufriría cada vez que viera a esos dos juntos, y la verdad es que lo logré. Pude superar a Seiya y me siento orgullosa de eso. Después de un tiempo salí con un chico que trabajaba en la empresa en la que hoy en día trabajo, fue una linda experiencia, no puedo negarlo, él me gustaba mucho… pero luego se volvió tan rutinario. Nos veíamos todos los días y no nos dábamos tiempo de extrañarnos, era muy aburrido. Así que… decidí terminarlo"- Iban en el principio de la carretera, Milo solo se dedicó a conducir sin cambiar la expresión de seriedad que había en su rostro. No conocía con detalle esos episodios en la vida de Shaina. Sí, ambos eran amigos, aunque no tan cercanos, ella era más cercana a Saga y a Deathmask, pero nunca se dedicaron a hablar de manera tan seria, y menos sobre la vida de la_ reservada_ amazona.

-"Pero no me arrepiento de nada, ¿sabes? disfruto de la vida que llevo y la verdad es que no estoy buscando una relación en éstos momentos"- Shaina terminó la platica con una sonrisa en su rostro. No lo admitía, pero el hecho de que Milo se disculpará la hizo sentir aliviada, jamás se esperaría una reacción así del _odioso bicho_.

_"No estoy buscando una relación en éstos momentos", _esas palabras no pasaron desapercibida por Milo, siempre estaba dispuesto a bromear y al ver que la amazona ya estaba de buen humor, se dispuso a soltar una de sus típicas bromas. –"Entonces, sí no estás en busca de una relación, significa que no extrañas el sexo"- La italiana sólo rió, y dio un suave golpe en el hombro del caballero.

-"Jajaja no seas idiota."- Miró con seriedad al griego, pero sin dejar el tono bromista. Era la primera vez que seguía las bromas de Milo –"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres intentarlo?"-

-"Claro que sí hermosa… Es más, déjame estacionar el auto y empezamos jajaja"- Milo lo dijo en broma, notó que estaba riendo solo y como no escuchó respuesta de la amazona, giró su rostro para encontrar una lujuriosa mirada sobre los ojos de Shaina. Intentó reflexionar en su mente lo que había dicho; era imposible de que ésta chica fuera tan _atrevida_ como para tener relaciones con él en plena carretera, estaba hablando de Shaina, ella no sería capaz ni menos con él.

Miró confundido a los ojos de la chica, creyó estar imaginando cosas, pero todas esas ideas se esfumaron cuando sintió los labios de la amazona posarse en su cuello, y recibir muchos besos. Él tenía fama de acostarse con la primera desconocida que se le cruzara en el primer bar al que entrara, lo más factible es que le hiciera el amor en el rincón más oscuro del bar, o tal vez en su auto, o en el hotel más cercano; él no tendría problema, al fin y al cabo era una desconocida y no la volvería a ver. Pero ésta vez era diferente, se trataba de Shaina; una de sus pocas amigas, no era para nada una desconocida, la vería siempre, porque siempre compartían. A pesar de las bromas que le hacía, jamás pensó estar en una situación como esa con ella. Por un momento pensó en negarse, luchaba contra sí mismo para resistir los besos de la joven, no sabía si corresponderle o no los besos. De pronto sintió las frías y delicadas manos de Shaina levantar su camisa, -"¡Aaay Dioses!"- pensó para sí, estaba decidido a alejarla, pero cuando la ariana dijo –"Solo serán unos minutos"- dejo las dudas atrás y detuvo el auto en la orilla de la carretera. Tomo a la chica por la cintura y la puso encima de él. Reclinó completamente su asiento y empezó a corresponder las caricias

Shaina comenzó a besarlo en los labios, mientras que el griego la tomo por detrás de la cabeza para profundizar el beso y volver más fugaz. Ambos sentían como el calor subía, y sus respiraciones se agitaban. Milo sentía los senos de la chica apretarse contra su pecho, eso lo estaba excitando, quería tocarlos y poder admirarlos, tan solo imaginarlos lograba entrar en un delirio. Cortaron el beso para dar un respiro, y el escorpio no tardó en abrir con fuerza la blusa de la italiana, causando la caída de algunos botones. Le quitó sutilmente el brassier, y se dejó deleitar por la magnifica vista del torso desnudo de la joven; realmente esa mujer era una Diosa –"_Seiya eres un idiota"_\- se dijo a sí mismo al momento en que poso sus manos en los senos de Shaina.

Ambos sentían como subía el calor por sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones estaban cada vez más agitadas, la ariana quería sentir los labios de Milo junto a los suyos, le encantó la forma en que la besó, nadie la había besado de esa manera tan salvaje. Al principio fue él quien se dejó perder por el beso que ella inició, pero al final, quién realmente se perdió fue ella. -"Shaina eres hermosa"- dijo el peliazul, acariciando la mejilla de la chica con mano y posando su mirada en los hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes que lo miraban. Ninguno desvió la mirada, pero la joven peliverde miró de arriba abajo a Milo, se miró a sí misma. _–"¿Qué estoy haciendo"-_ pensó para sí.

Regresó al asiento de copiloto, se tapó con su blusa que yacía en el suelo, y corrió su mirada -"Perdón Milo… yo no soy así… Por favor perdóname…"- El griego se sintió confundido, enserio no entendía lo que estaba pasando con esa chica. _"Solo serán unos minutos"; _esas fueran palabras de Shaina, ella fue la de la iniciativa, y ahora se está disculpando por hacer algo qué él también quería_._

-"… sé que te dije que no estoy buscando nada por ahora. Pero hacer esto sin compromisos, no es mi estilo"- Milo sonrió de lado, no podía arrastrarla a hacer algo que estaba en contra de sus principios morales. Ella no era tan _fácil_ como él, no iba a entregarse al primer hombre que se le cruzará, ni menos con uno que tendría que ver el resto de su vida. En ese momento, Milo tuvo una corazonada, era una idea loca, pero a veces es bueno hacerle caso al instinto.

-"Shaina eres una mujer hermosa, pero con un carácter fuerte. Cualquier hombre estaría loco por salir contigo… "- le dijo el escorpio y al instante le dio un dulce beso en los labios. –"Intentémoslo, ¿sí?"- La chica arqueó una ceja y se alejó con desgano. Se sentía muy avergonzada por lo de hace un rato, había sido sincera con Milo y ahora éste le estaba jugando una pesada broma, otra vez. No creyó ni una palabra, frunció el ceño y le dio una fuerte bofetada al caballero.

–"¡IDIOTA! ¡Ya deja de burlarte de mí!"- Se puso el húmedo abrigo que había lanzado y se bajó del auto. –"¡VETE A LA MIERDA!"- Milo tapó su mejilla con la mano, le ardía a causa del golpe. Sin más que hacer; siguió rápidamente a la peliverde. Podía entender que se sintiera ofendida, pero jamás pensó que se bajaría del auto en plena carretera, a altas hora de una lluviosa noche. Esa mujer tenía el orgullo por las nubes.

-"¡Oye mujer espera!"- la tomó con fuerza por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él. –"Todo lo que dije es cierto. Suena extraño, lo sé, pero a veces es bueno seguir el instinto. Te lo digo porque lo sé. Y enserio creo que podría resultar"- lo último se le oyó muy convencido. Realmente era extraño, sobretodo viniendo de Milo, ni él mismo entendía en qué momento se digno a hacerle ese tipo de propuesta a Shaina, a la amazona más temible de todo el Santuario.

–"¿Estás hablando enserio?"- Milo asintió con ganas, por lo que la peliverde pasó del enojo a la confusión; ahora la confundida era ella. Solo se limitaba a ver la lluvia caer por el rostro del dorado, sentía el frío de la noche y la penetrante mirada de aquellos ojos azules que esperaban una respuesta. Pero la joven se zafó del brazo del caballero y volvió al auto, seguida por él.

Ya en el vehículo, Shaina iba a quitarse el abrigo, prefería estar desabrigada que con más prendas mojadas, le bastaba estar con el cabello y los pantalones mojados. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no tenía nada debajo, aparte de la blusa sin algunos botones. La amazona empezó a buscar disimuladamente su extraviado brassier. Acto seguido, Milo lo tenía en sus manos exigiéndole una respuesta a la chica.

-"Dame una respuesta, y te lo devuelvo"- decía seriamente el Caballero de Escorpio con la prenda en mano y alejándola del alcance de la ariana. –"Piénsalo, nos parecemos tanto"-

-"¡NO! ¿Feliz? Me puedes devolver mi bra…"- no pudo terminar la frase al pensar que se refería a su prenda intima.

-"Solo dame tres meses. Si en tres meses no te gusto; no te molesto más y seguimos como antes"- propuso finalmente el dorado sin desviar la mirada de los verdes ojos de Shaina. La chica lo reflexionó, creyó que se seria mejor aceptar, sino Milo seguiría insistiendo.

-"Está bien Milo, solo tres meses…"- sintió los labios de del griego posarse en los de ella y lo corrió bruscamente –"¡Pero iremos lento, ¿de acuerdo?!... Y no le diremos a nadie, y que ni se te ocurra secuestrarme en tu auto"- amenazó Shaina, mientras Milo encendía el auto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"De acuerdo, pero iremos juntos a la boda"- dijo el peliazul y le guiñó el ojo a la chica. Tal vez era extraño, pero Milo tenía un buen presentimiento con el acuerdo.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por sus reviews :D No pude evitar sonreír apenas los leí, enserio muchas gracias :DDD!

Espero que hayan disfrutado éste capítulo, lo cierto es que me gusta mucho la pareja de Milo y Shaina, y la idea de Camus y June salió de la nada y me agradó bastante jajajajaja

Habrán más enredos, lo prometo... e involucraré a muchos personajes más.

Dejen reviews, sus opiniones son importantes para mi, ya que me ayudan a mejorar. Si les gustaría leer algo y quieren que lo agregue al fic, no duden en decirme :) todo es bien recibido.

Saludos, cuídense y que disfruten las fiestas.


	3. La Boda, parte I

**N/A: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Yo sólo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra.  
En ésta historia habrá lemon, así que si eres sensible o menor de edad, no sigas leyendo. Sino, lee en la ventana incógnita jajajaj.

Pareja princila:** CamusxJune / MiloxShaina**

* * *

–"Hola Shun, me estaba acordando de ti"- dijo June, para iniciar una conversación y luego invitarlo a comer algo, ya que enserio creía conveniente hablar con el joven Andrómeda, pero el joven virgo disponía de poco tiempo, y le pidió a la rubia platicar después. Por lo cual, June sólo continuó ordenando algunos cuartos, pero ya estaba cansada y no quería estar allí, así que volvió a su casa para descansar.

Cuando llegó, dejó su casa a oscuras, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, llevaba días sin dormir bien, por lo que se lanzó en la cama y abrazó fuertemente una almohada para poder apreciar el sonido la lluvia. Le gustaba oírla, a veces la relajaba, y en estos momentos debía aclarar su mente. Pensó en todo lo sucedido con Camus, en lo que hizo todo el tiempo que él no estuvo y en todo lo que pasaría después. No le asustaba el rechazo, solo se arrepentía de haber dejado que las cosas pasaran tan rápido. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, lucharía por no hacerlo. Quería demostrarse que había crecido y que debía asumir todas sus responsabilidades, aunque no fueran tan graves.

De pronto escuchó el timbre –"¡Mierda! Lo invoqué"- pensó en voz alta y se levantó rápidamente para prender las luces. Creyó que se trataba de Camus, pero cuando abrió la puerta dijo sorprendida –"¡Shun! ¿Qué haces aquí a ésta hora?"- No se lo esperaba, lo cierto era que esperaba al acuariano y a nadie más. Lo invitó a pasar y ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la chica.

-"¿No habías dicho que querías hablar?"- dijo alegremente el joven mientras recargaba su espalda en el respaldo del sofá –"Te veías nerviosa, por eso vine. Debe ser algo importante para que estés así"- June no se lo esperaba, le pareció un lindo gesto que la haya ido a ver, por lo que se acomodó cerca de él y empezó a hablar. -"Shun… fui tan estúpida… estoy tan confundida…"- decía entre suspiros y sin parpadear. No quería que nadie pensara mal de ella, menos Shun. Pero después de todo, debía de pedir consejo e intentar mejorar su error.

El nerviosismo comenzó a expresarse en su cuerpo, movía rápidamente sus piernas sin cesar, tan rápido que no paso desapercibido por el de ojos verdes. -"June, tranquila ¿qué pasó?"- decía con suavidad el joven Andrómeda. Él sí sabía cómo tranquilizar a alguien, pero ésta vez fue inútil para June. Los ojos llorosos de la modelo le impedían hablar, por lo cual tomó aire buscando las palabras adecuadas y se animó a hablar. Después de todo, Shun no era tan duro como Shaina.

-"Yo…"- no alcanzó a decir nada, ya que en ese momento el sonido del timbre la interrumpió. Se levantó a abrir la puerta, y todo su mundo se desmoronó -"¿Podemos hablar?"- dijo una masculina y fría voz. La menor de las amazonas miró con preocupación al dueño de la interrupción y lo dejó entrar.

-"Hola Camus, ¿cómo has estado?"- saludó alegremente el joven virgo, quien no se imaginaba lo qué estaba pasando entre esos dos.

-"Lo siento Shun, pero ¿podrías dejarnos solos?"- preguntó la dueña de casa con un intento de serenidad. Aunque más que una pregunta era una orden. Debía ser ahora o nunca, no tendrían otro momento para hablar con claridad y tiempo. Shun solo se limitó a mirar a la rubia con duda, jamás la había visto tan nerviosa y preocupada a la vez, supuso que el hombre allí presente tenía algo que ver, pero no debía entrometerse. –"Mmh... Está bien, pero llama cuando lo necesites, ¿sí?"- se despidió de ambos y se retiró a su hogar.

Cuando los dos estaban finalmente solos, ella dejó que el silencio los inundará. Los ojos de la chica estaban rojos, se estaba aguantando las lágrimas, no le temía a las preguntas del dorado, sino que temía arruinar aún más las cosas. Él se dispuso a acercase a la joven modelo y romper el silencio. –"Al grano June, ¿estás embarazada?"- la pregunta fue directa, sin escrúpulos, él era directo y con un tema tan delicado como ese, no dejaría de serlo.

June sintió como una afilada aguja se clavaba en su garganta, quería llorar, pero se digno a no hacerlo. Le había dicho a Shaina que creía estarlo, pero no lo estaba, mas esa pregunta tan directa le había dolido y se odiaba por eso. -"No… no lo estoy. Solo fueron los nervios por…"- Ella creyó que sería mejor explicar el origen de sus dudas, pero no podía terminar porque, o era su entrecortada voz o era Camus quien no se lo permitía.

-"¿Nervios por qué? ¿De lo nuestros?"- interrumpía el acuariano, sin dejar la seriedad en su rostro. –"¿De lo qué pasó entre nosotros? ¿De lo qué pasaría cuando yo volviera? ¿De lo que pensarán los demás cuando se enteraran?"- Con cada pregunta, Camus se acercaba más a la ariana, pero ésta solo negaba con su cabeza. Quería explicar todo, pero las preguntas que no cesaban y el imponente cuerpo del dorado acercarse la ponían nerviosa.

-"Yo solo…"- la rubia caminaba hacia atrás hasta que sintió su espalda chocar con la fría pared de su hogar –"Estaba nerviosa por unos ensayos y… llegaba tarde y no alcanzaba a comer ni a descansar…"- El peliverde acortó completamente las distancias y dejó a la chica entre su cuerpo y la pared. Juntó su frente con la de ella y con una mano tomó su mentón. Recordó el día que estuvo con ella, el día que la tomó por primera vez y todas las veces que extrañó su risa, su mirada, sus labios, su cuerpo.

Él estaba acercando sus labios con los de ella, pero la chica lo esquivo corriendo su rostro, y preguntó con voz quebrada –"¿Qué sientes por mí?"- June alejó al acuariano con delicadeza. –"¿Lo nuestro fue real? Debo saberlo, yo fui sincera contigo y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo… Yo te dije que a pesar del rechazo, quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos… y prefiero que sigamos como antes en vez de acariciarnos como si fuéramos algo más"- Camus dio un fuerte suspiro y se alejó de la amazona. Lo cierto era que no quería enamorarse, no quería volver a sufrir y tampoco quería hacerla sufrir. Sin embargo, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza a esa chica durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera; quería volver a sentirla, dejarse querer por ella y poder quererla.

La rubia se alejó con cierta apatía y caminó hacia la cocina. Entendía que tal vez él no quería nada con ella, pero prefería que se lo digieran. Apoyó sus manos sobre el mesón y dejó caer su cuello con desgano. De pronto sintió unas frías manos rodear su cintura, que la hicieron estremecerse –"No te sigas escapando"- Camus la dio vuelta y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. –"Me gustas mucho June. Lo nuestro fue real"- la ariana no pudo evitar sonrojarse, creyó que iba a ser rechazada de nuevo, pero todas esas ideas se borraron cuando el francés juntó sus labios con los de la chica y la besó fugazmente, por lo que ella sólo se dejó llevar.

El beso fue largo y placentero, podían sentir sus lenguas rozarse provocando que el calor subiera en sus cuerpos, pero ambos se separaron para dar un respiro. –"Tengo al para ti"- dijo Camus con una leve sonrisa mientras sacaba una cadena de su bolsillo para entregársela a la rubia. June la miró y no pudo evitar reírse; era una cadena que tenía la forma de una "C". –"¿Una C por Camus?"- preguntó entre risas la joven modelo mientras el acuariano sólo rió tomando la cadena para ponerla entre el cuello de la chica.

-"Yo lo pensé por Camaleón, pero si prefieres la otra opción…"- Camus la tomo delicadamente por la cintura, y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos –"June, yo no quiero enamorarme, pero enserio me gustas y quiero estar contigo."- confesó el peliverde, acompañado de una leve sonrisa.

-"Me alegra saber eso"- June se puso en punta de pie para lograr alcanzar los labios del galo y poder besarlos, pero Camus la levantó y la sentó en el mesón, para poder quedar a su altura. Comenzó a besar su cuello y dejarse envolver por el delicioso aroma de ella. La joven escondió su rostro en el hombro del dorado soltando algunos suspiros. Extrañaban sentirse y ahora que todo estaba aclarado, no iban dejar que nada los interrumpiera. Pero no todo pasa como uno espera, y ambos se separaron con frustración al oír el maldito teléfono sonar.

June se bajó del mesón y fue rápidamente a contestar el aparato. –"¿Sí?"- habló con una serena voz, intentando ocultar su agitada respiración. Pero esa respiración aumentó cuando oyó la voz que le respondía desde la otra línea. –"Hola preciosa, ¿te parece si mañana salimos?"- La joven sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba olvidando un pequeño y latoso detalle. Levantó la mirada y tomando aire, respondió –"Kyo ya te dije que no. No me llames a ésta hora. Adiós"- colgó con un poco de nerviosismo y se quedó mirando la ventana más cercana que tenía para ver la lluvia que no cesaba.

-"¿Quién llama a ésta hora?"- preguntó el acuariano abrazando por la espalda a June, pero ésta solo se quedó pensando unos segundos, y sin dejar de mirar la ventana, respondió con desgano –"Un alguien…"-

-"¿Debería preocuparme por ese alguien?"- volvió a interrogar el dorado mientras besaba la nuca de la chica, pero ella no daba respuesta ni a sus caricias ni a su pregunta. Solo pensaba que saliendo de un problema, entraba en otro y luego en otro y otro, y solo anhelaba cortar ese circulo vicioso. –"No… no hay de qué preocuparse"- finalmente respondió para luego voltear y abrazar el fuerte cuerpo del peliverde. Lo cierto es que sí había por qué preocuparse, pero June no quería arruinar lo que recién estaba comenzando. Pensó que éste pequeño detalle debía resolverlo sola, ya que sola se había metido en él y no involucraría a nadie.

-"Camus, estoy algo cansada. ¿Te molesta si nos vemos mañana?"- El francés solo asintió con duda, era muy extraño que alguien llamará a tan altas hora de la noche y luego dejara muy pensativa a June, pero bueno, mañana tal vez le preguntaría. Ella le había dicho que hacía días no descansaba bien y prefirió dejarla descansar. Ésta vez, ya no podía predecir nada en ella.

* * *

Tres cortas semanas habían pasado volando, todos estaban listos para la boda que al fin llegaba y la más ansiosa era Saori, aunque no era precisamente su boda, pero en fin. Todo estaba marchando a la perfección, o al menos para Milo. A pesar de que la Santa de Ofiuco era distante, él se las arreglaba para poder salirse con la suya y robarle uno que otro beso, pero nada más que eso, dio su palabra de que no intentaría nada más hasta que terminaran los tres meses acordados. Todo andaba bien entre June y Camus, a pesar del incomodo episodio que había pasado con la llamada nocturna de un alguien, el peliverde decidió no tomarle más importancia, ya que la chica se veía muy relajada y feliz.

Estaban a unos minutos de la boda. Saori, Seika, June, Shaina y Seiya estaban ayudando a la novia a prepararse en la habitación de la joven Kido. Marín se veía tranquila y muy bella con un vestido que descubría sus hombros y le hacía resaltar su hermosa figura. Pero se molestaba cada segundo que Saori regañara a alguien para que hasta el más mínimo detalle saliera perfecto. –"Bien ya que estamos listos, iré a avisarle a los demás"- dijo Saori para abandonar la habitación y ser seguida por todas las chicas. El joven Pegaso se quedó, pues sería él quién dejaría a su maestra en el altar.

Mientras Saori se dirigía al cuarto donde se encontraba el novio, el resto de las chicas caminó hacia el patio de la mansión para sentarse en sus designados asientos. Sin embargo, June se acercó a una pensativa Shaina, que reposaba en uno de los asientos de la segunda fila. –"Qué callada estás… ¿estás nerviosa?"- preguntó la rubia, mientras se sentaba junto a la peliverde, mas la mayor no reaccionó ante la pregunta, su mente estaba ocupada en otro tema, o mejor dicho, ocupada por un hombre en especial. Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando June soltó entre risas una prohibida pregunta. –"¿Estás así por qué piensas en Milo?"-

Shaina solo le lanzó una mirada asesina a la rubia y se levantó con enojo. Sabía que la menor tenía razón, estaba pensando en Milo, pero su orgullo le negaba aceptar que ese hombre la hacía pasar divertidos momentos, y más de alguna risa le sacaba.

Entró nuevamente a la Mansión, se encontró con un espejó que colgaba de la pared y empezó a acicalarse para intentar despejar su mente del enojo. Recordaba todo lo qué pasó con el griego, se asombraba del gran esfuerzo que hacía él para poder impresionarla. No podía negarlo, Milo se estaba ganando unos puntos por todo el ánimo que gastaba en ella. No pudo evitar sonreírle a su reflejo al pensar en cada beso que le robaba, al principio le molestaba, pero luego le empezó a agradar. Enserio le gustaba salir con él.

-"¿Por qué tan feliz, hermosa?"- Shaina se estremeció al ver el reflejo de quién la interrogaba, pensó en volver con June, pero creyó mejor quedarse un rato hasta que la ceremonia comenzara. –"Siempre estoy feliz, Milo"- ella seguía mirándose al espejo, pero estaba demasiado incomoda con la fija mirada del caballero que la admiraba de arriba abajo. Se alejó de él para volver a su asiento, pero éste la detuvo tomándola tímidamente de la mano –"Te ves hermosa…"- Shaina sintió como sus mejillas ardían a causa del rubor, su orgullo no le permitía aceptar lo que realmente quería, ni mucho menos demostrarlo. Pero ya no quería hacerle caso a su orgullo, sino a su instinto. –"Lastima que falten dos meses"- Milo se dirigió a la puerta que daba al enorme patio de la Mansión, pero sintió como era arrastrado con fuerza contra la pared. –"En realidad faltan dos meses y una semana."- concluyó con determinación la amazona acorralando a su acompañante, para luego besarlo apasionadamente. Milo abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, no esperaba que Shaina lo acorralará, tal vez para golpearlo, pero no para besarlo.

Con una mano acarició la espalda de la ariana, y con la otra la tomaba por la cabeza para profundizar más el beso. –"¿No crees que estamos… y-yendo muy rápido"- intentaba decir entre besos el dorado, pero los labios de la peliverde no quería soltarlo. Ambos estaban disfrutando sentir sus labios juntarse, el calor estaba subiendo poco a poco. El griego bajó lentamente su mano desde la espalda hasta el trasero de la chica, creyó que ella no se iba a dar cuenta, pero ésta cortó el beso y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-"Pervertido"- dio media vuelta y salió orgullosamente al enorme patio. Milo solo reía, no pensaba en el golpe que le habían dado, esa mujer era un misterio y lo había sorprendido, realmente era emocionante estar con ella. –"Valió la pena"- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y salió para sentarse con Shaina. Pero no pensó que alguien había sido testigo de todo lo que había pasado entre aquellos dos.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A: **lo sé, está largo, pero ese es mi estilo jajajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado la navidad y bueno, ya se nos va el año al fin. No fue un año fácil para mi , pero aquí estamos :DDD!

Quiero hacer mención sobre el tsunami de Tailandia, hoy se cumplen 10 años de este fatal hecho y tres años de que nació un ser muy especial para mí ^.^ Solo quiero pedirles que no se olviden de éste hecho, la verdad es que fue terrible y yo que viví un terremoto sé lo dificil que es para todas esas personas ver todo su entorno destruido. Vean lo importante que son sus cercanos, díganles que los quieren de vez en cuando, no sean tímidos ni orgullos. Ni tampoco sean egoista con ustedes mismo. Esto que queda de año dense algún gusto jajaja. 


	4. La Boda, parte II

**N/A:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra.

_Gracias por sus reviews, no saben cuanto me hacen feliz :) espero hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y les deseo Alegría y prosperidad para éste 2015._

pareja principal: **CamusxJune / MiloxShaina**

cursiva recuerdos y, por esta vez sueños  
Dicho ésto a leer :)

* * *

_Milo había reservado un almuerzo en el restaurante más caro de Tokyo. Dedujo que a nadie conocido se le ocurriría ir a almorzar ahí en un abochornado día miércoles, por lo que creyó que sería un buen lugar para llevar a su amazona. Ya habían ordenado su comida, solo faltaba que ésta llegara, así que él se dispuso a iniciar una conversación con uno de sus trucos de conquistas más eficaces. Pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar una sílaba, la italiana gritó sorprendida –"¡Mierda! ¡Ahí está Saori!"- Milo volteó para ver a su ex diosa sentarse al otro extremo del recinto, parecía que esperaba a alguien, tal vez a Seiya. Giró con desgano para ver a su acompañante, pero su sorpresa aumentó cuando vio que en unas mesas más próximas estaba Seika coqueteándole a Aioros._

_-"¡Hijos de…"- se quejó con fastidio el peliazul, pero al ver a la Santa de Ofiuco levantarse, la imitó -"¡Yo me voy!- dijo la chica, y ambos se retiraron sigilosamente._

_Caminaron sin hablar, el plan de Milo se frustró y no tenía un plan b, nunca los necesitó, y ahora solo quedaba improvisar. –"Lo siento Shaina, nunca pensé que aparecerían…"- se disculpó con seriedad el escorpio mientras caminaba sin quitar la vista de enfrente. –"Da igual, no fue tu culpa. De todos modos, gracias."- respondió secamente la amazona. Lo cierto era que le molestó haberse encontrado con conocidos, pero más le molestó ver frustrado a Milo, sabiendo lo costoso que fue conseguir una reservación ahí. Pero el Milo que conocía no se rendía tan fácil. _

_Y lo conocía bien, ya que el griego la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la arrastró hasta un parque cercano donde estaban vendiendo "comida". Había algodón de azúcar, jugos supuestamente naturales, fruta bañada en chocolate, entre otras cosas. No era precisamente el almuerzo más adecuado, pero era comestible y en una cita todo vale.  
Ambos se sentaron debajo de un árbol, a pesar de ser un día abochornado, la sombra de un árbol siempre era agradable y podía esconderlos de la gente mientras comían algo. Antes de que el griego fuese a comprar, la amazona no pudo evitar preguntar con seriedad –"¿Aquí traes a todas tus citas?"- El caballero la miró con recelo, podía que tuviese fama de Don Juan, pero no le gustaba que se lo digieran de esa manera. _

_Él se recostó sobre el frío pasto, se quedó en silencio admirando el cielo. Shaina creyó que no debió hacer esa pregunta, salió por sí sola. –"Yo y mi boca… ahora me quedaré sin comida"- Pensó la chica. Creyó que debía disculparse, pero él habló primero –"Te reto a algo…"- propuso con tranquilidad –"cuéntame algo que nunca se le hayas dicho a nadie y yo haré lo mismo, pero con la condición de que quede entre nosotros"- _

_-"Mmmh… está bien"- dijo la peliverde mientras apoyaba su espalda en el tronco del árbol. Parecía un buen juego y decidió empezar ella –"¿Recuerdas del hombre que te hablé? ¿El que trabajaba conmigo y luego me aburrí de él? Bueno, ese hombre…"- dio una pausa, era un secreto demasiado confidencial, pero ya que accedió al juego, tenía que terminar con la intriga –"…era Saga"- finalizó rápidamente, dejando boquiabierto a su cita._

_-"¡¿Saga?! ¡¿Enserio?!"- el peliazul no lo creía, esa sí que era una pareja muy extraña, jamás se la hubiese imaginado. –"¡Ya! Déjame. Fue hace mucho… Además es tu turno"- respondió con enojo una sonrojada Shaina, a lo que Milo sólo rió a carcajadas._

_El griego dio un fuerte suspiro terminando la risa. Era su turno de contar un secreto -"De pequeño yo era muy tímido y muy travieso jajaja… Tenía mi propio mundo, jugaba solo y no me acercaba a hablarle a nadie. Pero una noche que intentaba dormir, empecé a imaginar cómo me gustaría que fuese mi vida…"- el griego hablaba con serenidad, no daba pausas, mas que para dar un respiro  
–"Me imaginaba a mí; un Milo seguro de sí mismo y de su armadura de Escorpio. Un orgulloso Milo que tenía amigos a su lado en las batallas, alumnos que entrenar y a una Diosa por quien luchar… Podría decirse que esa noche "crecí"; no cambié mucho mi actitud ante la vida jajaja. Tuve amigos con quienes jugar y también entrenar. Y al tiempo después gané la armadura de Escorpio. Fueron buenos tiempos, ¿sabes? Pero… ahora que lo pienso…"- en ese momento su rostro se tornó triste, una expresión que Shaina nunca había visto. –"…lastimé a algunas personas en el camino, sobretodo a Aioria. Éramos amigos y lo lastimé hasta hundirlo… Lo dejamos solo, aunque ahora todo es como antes, eso no quita lo desgraciado que fui con él… Me gusta bromear y reírme de la gente, pero jamás lo había reflexionado de ésta forma… y ni siquiera le he pedido perdón"- ahora la voz del griego cambió y se tornó levemente melancólica_

_–"Y también fue así con las mujeres. Me gustan las chicas, ¿qué hay de malo en querer estar con alguna? Aunque no recuerdo en qué momento me gane la reputación que tengo… pero también me lastimaron…"- Milo guardó silencio y se quedó pensando un momento. Al fin habló lo más profundo de su ser. Se arrepentía de algunas cosas, pero de no haber actuado como lo hizo, tal vez no estaría donde está ahora. _

_Por su parte, Shaina entendió muchas cosas del dorado, no sabía que decir ante tanta sinceridad, nunca se imaginó que le diría algo así. Tal vez le contaría alguna experiencia amorosa, pero defectivamente, más que confesarse ante ella, se confesó a sí mismo._

_La mente del escorpio volvió al presente, para mirar a la amazona recostarse a su lado. Ella lo miraba a los ojos con mucha calma, tomó su mano y le sonrió. Ninguno pronunció una sola palabra, ambos se miraban con placidez, no querían interrumpir ese perfecto momento, jamás se habían mirado de esa manera. Fue la única muestra de afecto que la ariana le demostró, pero él se levantó un poco para poder acercarse a su rostro lentamente y al notar que ella no lo esquivó, acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y acortó más la distancia entre sus labios. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, ella quería besarlo, quería sentirlo de nuevo y perderse en sus besos. No lo admitía, pero le encantó la forma tan fugaz en que él la besó aquella noche en su auto. _

_Sintieron sus labios rozarse, apenas pudieron tocarse. No alcanzaron a juntar sus labios en un beso, cuando de repente, la fría agua de los riegos automáticos los separó. Salieron corriendo de ahí hasta una zona del parque donde no hubiese más interrupciones. Milo reía alegremente, pero ella intentaba ocultar su risa.  
Él tomó con suavidad el mentón de la chica y se acercó nuevamente para consolidar el beso, pero la italiana, sutilmente lo esquivó –"Aún tengo hambre…"- dijo a lo bajo, a lo que el dorado la miró con desilusión. Era la primera vez que ella estaba permitiendo alguna caricia, pero quizás era muy pronto para ella, o mejor dicho, era demasiado orgullosa. Sin más que hacer ahí, fue a buscar algo de comer solo para la chica, ya que él había perdido el apetito._

_Shaina buscó una banca en la cual sentarse. Estaba confundida, con un nudo en el estomago. No entendía por qué le había tomado la mano al escorpio, ni mucho menos se explicaba por qué estuvo a punto de besarlo. Tal vez sus palabras le ablandaron el corazón, pero si fuese cierto, se negaría a aceptar que estaba sintiendo algo por Milo. Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja –"¿Qué estás haciendo Shaina?"-_

_._

_._

_._

Saori se dirigía a la habitación del novio para avisarles que estaba todo listo. Aioria caminaba nerviosamente por la habitación, mientras que sus fieles compañeros intentaban calmarlo. Por su parte, Camus se encontraba sentado en una silla alejado del resto, ignoraba todo lo que hablaban, ya llevaba más de una hora soportando los nervios del novio y quería que la ceremonia empezara de una vez. De pronto, su atención captó las pícaras risas de sus compañeros, arqueó una ceja de curiosidad y se acercó a ellos. –"¿De qué se ríen?"-

-"Mira Camus, es tu vecina"- dijo con entusiasmo Hyoga, mostrándole un catalogo de ropa interior. El francés abrió sus ojos como plato, no le sorprendía ver a su novia con poca ropa en una revista, eso le daba igual, ella amaba lo que hacía y él no tenía opinión sobre ello. Pero jamás se imaginó la reacción de sus compañeros al verla de esa manera. –"¿Por qué tienen eso ustedes?"- preguntó a la nada, ya que nadie le prestó atención.

-"Es muy bonita, lástima que se fijó en Shun"- decía Aldebarán con tranquilidad.

-"Pero él la rechazó, ¿cierto Ikki?"- preguntó Shura, a lo que el fénix asintió con indiferencia.

-"Díganme que vino a la boda."- preguntaba pícaramente Deathmask –"Camus, te iré a visitar, tu vecina es muy linda y sexy"-

El francés empezó apretar sus puños con fuerza, sentía la necesidad de golpear lo más cercano que tenía, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y reflexionó que ninguno de los presentes sabía de su relación con la amazona. Por un momento pensó en confesarles que tenía algo con June. No quería oírlos, ni mucho menos verlos babear el piso por _su_ mujer. Pero luego se arrepintió, solo los más cercanos sabían de lo suyo, y era mejor dejarlo así por un tiempo.

-"Ya fue suficiente"- dijo el acuariano, intentando sonar tranquilo mientras les arrebataba la revista –"Es una Santa de Athena, respétenla"- dicho eso, se retiró del cuarto y fue al baño más próximo para botar la revista con furia. No le molestaba lo que hacía June; es más, le gustaba verla feliz haciéndolo y no le hacía daño a nadie. Solo le molestaba ver a sus compañeros tan babosos por la rubia. Por primera vez sentía que los celos lo invadían, pero no lo demostraría.

.

.

.

_Se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco, su cabello se movía acorde al viento y sus ojos esmeraldas me miraban sin parpadear. Ella caminaba hacia mí y yo le extendí la mano para recibirla. "Qué bella está" pensaba en mí mente, y ella solo me sonreí sin pronunciar una palabra._

_De pronto, el padre dice la típica frase que pone a todos con los pelos de punta -"Si hay alguien que se oponga a que estas dos personas se unan en santo matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…"-_

_De repente, ella me toma por los hombros y me sacude con fuerza. Sentía el piso temblar y veía como todo se desmoronaba lentamente –"¡Milo despierta! ¡Despierta!- me repetía con ira, en tanto yo no entendía lo que decía y todo se nublaba ante mis ojos_

_ –"¡YA DESPIERTA!"-_

-"¡Ya despierta!"- Milo dio un pequeño saltó y se reincorporó en su asiento. Miró a quién tenía a su lado, era la mujer de sus sueños. –"¡Hasta que despiertas! La boda ya va a empezar"- el dorado miró a su al redor, y notó que ya todos estaban en sus asientos, incluso Aioria estaba listo en el altar acompañado por su hermano y por Touma, su cuñado. Sólo faltaba que la música sonará para que Marín entrara del brazo de Seiya.

-"Shaina, soñé que me casaba contigo"- la chica lo miró de reojo, no sabía si reír o enfadarse. Escuchó las risas del resto de los invitados que estaban cerca de ella, y ante esto, solo arqueó una ceja. –"Mmmh… realmente era un sueño"- respondió irónicamente la peliverde, y giró su cuerpo para tener una mejor vista de la ceremonia.

La música empezó a sonar, todos guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver a la novia dirigirse al altar, mas Milo se quedó mirando el suelo unos segundos y pensó en voz alta –"¿y si fue un sueño premonitor?"-

-"¡Shh!"- chitó el pequeño Kiki que yacía a su lado, mientras sacaba unas pocas fotos con su Polaroid Instant Camera.

La ceremonia ya había empezado, todos estaban muy atentos, menos el Caballero de Escorpio. No prestaba atención a los tiernos votos matrimoniales de los novios, no le importaban, solo fue a hacer acto de presencia a la boda de su amigo. Más le importaba repasar el sueño que tuvo hace poco, y el beso que la amazona le había dado hace unos minutos. Pero en fin, después de que terminara la ceremonia, la alejaría de la multitud y hablaría con ella, o le coquetearía un rato para molestarla.

De pronto, escuchó que lo llamaba una suave voz que se escondía en el viento -"Milo…"- el menor que tenía a su lado lo llamaba en voz baja. El griego miró de reojo y vio que le entregaba cautelosamente un papel. Arqueó una ceja al notar que se trataba de una fotografía doblada a la mitad, ¿y por qué se la estaba entregado? ¿y justo en ese momento?.

-"Si hay alguien que se oponga a éste matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"- dijo el padre ante todos los presentes.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"- gritó Milo al ver que en la foto estaba Shaina besándolo contra la pared. Asimismo, todos tenían su atención puesta en él, pero la mirada de ira de Aioria y la de confusión de Marín lo obligaron a responder. –"Eeh… no no… yo eeh… Olvídenlo…"- Shaina lo jaló bruscamente de la corbata y lo atrajo hacia sí –"¿Se puede saber qué mierda te está pasando?"- Milo arrugó la fotografía y la escondió sigilosamente en su bolsillo. No sabía qué responder ante la furiosa mirada de la ariana, pues los nervios no se lo permitían.

.

.

Todos estaban en el gran patio disfrutando de la recepción, era tan grande que cualquiera podía perderse, y Milo no dejó pasar esa posibilidad y se perdió entre unos arbustos.  
Ahí estaba; lejos de la fiesta, sentado en el suelo mirando sin censar aquella foto que Kiki le dio. No le importaba la foto, solo le importaba lo que Shaina pudiese decir cuando la viera, ella dejó en claro que después de los tres meses decidiría si harían formal su relación o no. Recargó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y dio un fuerte suspiro de cansancio. Inesperadamente, sintió el cosmos de un despreciable ser, por lo que rápidamente ocultó la foto.

-"Hola Milo"- saludó alegremente Kiki con su cámara colgando del cuello. Pero su alegría se esfumó cuando el peliazul lo tomó con ambas manos por la camisa y lo acercó a su cuerpo –"Maldito niño ¿quién más vio la foto?"-

-"Nadie… nadie más la vio, solo tú…"- respondió nerviosamente el menor, mientras que el griego lo soltaba lentamente. –"…pero Kanon también sabe ¡Ya por favor déjame!"- el pequeño cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando un golpe, pero el griego lo soltó con cierto desanimo en su rostro. De todos modos su única travesura fue tomar la foto y entregársela en plena ceremonia, no tenía idea acerca de su acuerdo con la amazona. –"¿Qué tiene de malo que sepan?"- preguntó con mucha confusión el menor de ambos. Le explicó un leve resumen de su historia con la peliverde y Kiki asintió con inseguridad.  
–"…y si ella se entera de que alguien más sabe de lo "nuestro", el acuerdo se termina"- el dorado imitó las comillas y finalizó.

Hubo un incomodo silencio entre ambos. El menor tenía ganas de reír, no entendía las locas ideas que tenían los adultos, pero como tenía 11 años aún, y le queda mucha juventud que disfrutar, así que lo ignoró.

–"¿Sabes Milo? Yo más bien venía a disculparme. Tuve que haberte entregado la foto en otro momento, pero te veías tan aburrido"- Kiki se rascaba la cabeza intentado ocultar su risa. –"No creí que reaccionarías así. Lo siento… Y puedes confiar en mí, no le diré a nadie lo que vi"- Milo sonrió levemente, definitivamente ese niño lo dejó en vergüenza, pero al menos no diría nada. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo del Marina.

-"Bueno entonces yo hablaré con Kanon. No es tan malo como crees"- se ofreció el alegre niño, pero el griego sólo arqueó una ceja y lo miró con ironía. –"¿Enserio?"- De su mente, surgió una corta epifanía de Kanon chantajeándolo y molestándolo, y luego golpearlo hasta callarlo. –"Creo que mejor yo me encargó de él"- dijo el peliazul para luego cambiar el tema y sentarse a conversar con el travieso niño.

-"¿De dónde sacaste esa cámara?"-

–"Me la regaló Saori hace poco. Con esto planeo conquistar a June"- Milo rió a carcajadas, no pudo contener la risa al saber que ese pequeño estaba enamorado de una mujer mucho más grande que él. –"Jajajaja ¿y tú crees que June va a dejar a Camus por ti?"- dijo entre risas el mayor de ambos.

-"¿June está saliendo con Camus?"- preguntó con mucha curiosidad el niño. Se suponía que era un secreto todavía, Milo era uno de los pocos que sabía, pero ahora Kiki se había unido al club, y estaba seguro que podía confiar en él. Sin embargo, el ariano ya estaba alimentado por la incertidumbre, y debía saber más afondo de la historia del Caballero de Acuario con _su bella dama_. Le insistió al dorado a que hablara y soltará toda la información que tenía, pero éste se negó.

-"Anda, dime Milo… Dime o le diré a todos sobre tu absurdo acuerdo con Shaina"- amenazó el menor, pero el escorpio sólo guardo silencio y entrecerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido. –"Traidor, creí que eras mi amigo"- refutó el mayor con recelo.

En un segundo, ambos se levantaron del suelo al sentir una presencia acercarse. -"¿Dónde estabas?"- apareció una preocupada y frustrada Shaina frente a ellos. –"¿Qué haces aquí? Te he buscado desde hace rato"- decía la peliverde sin percatarse que el menor estaba ahí.  
–"Nos vemos luego Milo"- se despidió Kiki y se teletransportó rápidamente a la fiesta.

-"El karma por interrumpir la boda me guío hasta aquí y me trajo a Kiki"- bromeó el griego a la vez que veía la cara de preocupación de la italiana. –"¿Y desde cuándo tanta preocupación por mí, preciosa?"- preguntó con tono de coqueteo, mientras rodeaba la cintura de la amazona con sus brazos.

-"¿Quizás porque desapareciste desde que terminó la ceremonia?"- respondió la joven con una irónica pregunta. Si había algo que a Milo le molestaba, era que le respondieran con una pregunta, pero al tratarse de Shaina, lo dejó pasar. Aunque ella no podía negar que le gustaba estar cerca del dorado, lo malo era que la ponía nerviosa a tan corta distancia. Lo invitó a que regresaran a la fiesta, pero antes de que ella pudiese dar un paso, el peliazul la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo

-"Shaina ¿por qué me besaste?... Y lo peor ¿por qué me golpeaste?"- la susodicha no sabía qué responder, no esperó a que se lo preguntara, es más; quería ella misma decirle el porqué. Después de reflexionarlo una y otra vez mientras buscaba a Milo, estaba segura de lo que realmente sentía y lo que quería, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. Corrió la mirada con algo de inseguridad buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero no supo responder. Él la tomó del otro brazo y acortó completamente la distancia entre sus cuerpos, dejándolos a ambos frente a frente. Comenzó a estudiar las finas facciones de la chica, veía sus hermosos ojos, sus sonrojadas mejillas, y sobretodo aquellos labios que le encantaba sentir. Acercó su rostro para poder besar sus labios, pero al sentir la acelerada respiración de la chica, supo que estaba nerviosa y solo se limitó a mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

–"No sé… creo que quería hacerlo…"- respondió al fin la joven, sin quitar la mirada de los penetrantes ojos que la oían. Quería expresar todo lo que sentía, sabía expresar su enojo, pero no muy bien sus gustos ni lo que la alegraba. Ya era hora de aprender a hacerlo.

Milo no quedó muy satisfecho con la respuesta. Nunca le había costado tanto impresionar a una chica, siempre era un reto, y Shaina era un reto muy difícil. Pero en fin, le gustaban los retos, y por sobretodo, le encantaba poner nerviosa a éste difícil reto. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, aunque la respuesta no fue del todo satisfactoria, quería sentir sus labios. Pero la joven italiana puso su mano sobre la boca del escorpio interrumpiendo el beso con el ceño fruncido –"…Y te golpeé porque me tocaste, pervertido"- ahora el nerviosismo y la acelerada respiración se habían borrado de su cuerpo.

-"¿Entonces seguimos con el acuerdo o…?"- él no alcanzó a terminar ya que la amazona lo calló con un dulce beso. –"Pero aún no se lo digamos a nadie. Es mucho mejor hacerlo a escondidas"- respondió la peliverde con una coqueta sonrisa. Se podría decir que por primera vez Milo iniciaba una "relación" con una mujer que no le atraía, sino que le gustaba, y **le gustaba enserio**.

Ambos volvieron a la fiesta, pero por caminos opuestos. Shaina fue la primera en sentarse, antes de que Milo llegara. En aquella mesa estaban Mu, Aldebarán, Camus, Afrodita, Saga y Kanon, mas éste último no pudo evitar mirar con picarda a la pareja que recién se integraba. Milo lo miró desafiante, pero el Marina seguía con la pícara mirada. Ambos lucharon con sus miradas un buen rato, mientras que la Santa de Ofiuco observaba con curiosidad la _molesta_ cara de Camus.

-"¿Camus te pasa algo?"- preguntó la amazona, a lo que el acuariano no prestó atención. Solo se dedicaba a mirar a un lascivo Deathmask bailando con June. Sabía perfectamente las intenciones que tenía el guardián de la cuarta casa con _su_ amazona. Shaina miró lo que el peliverde veía, y al instante volvió a girar para verlo a la cara y afirmarle –"Estás celoso"- pero el francés no prestaba atención a nada. 

La música había cesado, todos se dirigían a sus designadas mesas para dar el brindis. Deathmask se dirigió a la mesa de Camus, mientras que June se sentó junto con Saori y el resto de los Santos de Bronce. La primera en hablar sería Saori, para luego cederle la palabra a Aioros, pero antes de que la heredera hiciera sonar su copa, Kiki corrió una silla y la puso al lado de la joven modelo. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por nadie, pero al ser solo un niño, nadie le tomó importancia hasta que el pequeño le mandara una asesina mirada al Caballero de Acuario.

Saori se levantó de su asiento mientras golpeaba suavemente su copa con una cuchara, para llamar la atención de todos y poder empezar el brindis. Todos le prestaban interés a su ex diosa, todos excepto Milo, quién se distrajo al sentir el pie de Shaina acariciar su pierna por debajo de la mesa. Ella lo miró de reojo y le guiñó coquetamente. El griego se extrañó, esa mujer lo seguía sorprendiendo, y le gustaba. Se dejó llevar por el momento y con su mano acarició disimuladamente la pierna de la amazona. Hecho que Camus no pudo evitar mirar, ya que se encontraba al lado de la italiana. Ahora tres personas sabían lo de Milo y Shaina: Kiki, Kanon y Camus.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Éste sí quedó largo, pero bueno, mi inspiración vuela. Jajajaja  
Espero lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias por leer lo que sale de mi alocada mente. Dejen reviews porque me alegran el día...  
En los proximos capitulos habrá drama y lemon y más lemon, lo prometo... Que disfruten la semana :) y si no actualizo, lo siento :( es que estoy juntando capital para comprarme figuritas u.u' solo quería comentarlo :'(

Muchos cariños :DD!

_Aquila no Asuka._


	5. Te quiero ver correr detrás de mí

**N/A: **Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago esta historia por amor a su obra.

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran mucho a seguir la historia. Espero que este año estén llenos de prosperidad y alegría._

**este capítulo contiene lemon.**

* * *

_-"¡SALUD!"- _

Con emotivas palabras y algunas risas finalizó el brindis, fue un poco largo, pero no estuvo mal. El joven Kiki tomó varias fotografías con su cámara y alguna que otra foto le sacó a _su bella dama_. Aioria se levantó de su asiento y tomó con delicadeza la mano de su, ahora, esposa –"Este… em… yo… no sé cómo decirlo"- tan solo pensarlo, se sonrojaba. Tomó aire, y con rapidez, soltó la información –"Marín está en cinta"- se sentó de golpe y todo su rostro se tornó rojo, como un tomate. Todos felicitaron a los novios, e hicieron un último brindis en honor a los _futuros padres._

* * *

Varios minutos pasaron, todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, excepto el pobre de Camus, le molestaba ver al Caballero de Cáncer hablar con su novia y al pequeño Kiki lanzarle miradas asesinas. Se levantó de su asiento, se topó con el escorpio y lo jaló del brazo para llevarlo a un rincón solitario de la fiesta. –"¡¿Qué te pasa ahora?!"- regañó el peliazul, mientras se sobaba el brazo.

–"¡AH! Veamos; los muy pervertidos de Hyoga y los otros se pusieron a ver catálogos de ropa interior en el que aparecía June, Deathmask está coqueteándole a mi mujer desde que empezó la fiesta, Kiki me mira con odio y me da igual, no puedo acercarme a June porque está jugando con Kiki o está con Deathmask o está hablando con alguna de sus amigas"- hablaba sin dar pausas mientras enumeraba los hechos con sus dedos. Milo sólo reía sin parar, a lo que el acuariano no le provocó ninguna gracia. –"Estás celoso"- dijo el griego ante la cara de seriedad del peliverde.

-"¿De qué tanto te ríes? ¿Crees que no vi como manoseabas a Shaina?"- la risa del peliazul se cortó al instante en que oyó las palabras del francés. Agarró la camisa de Camus con fuerza y le dijo –"¿Quién más nos vio?"- preguntó enojado el escorpio.

-"Solo yo, los vi porque estaba al lado de _tu_ cobra"- Milo se alivió y soltó a su amigo. Ya que ambos sabían que la Santa de Ofiuco no se dejaría tocar tan fácil, supuso que lo mejor sería contarle toda la historia a Camus. Era la segunda vez que contaba la misma historia. –"Esta bien, no le diré a nadie. Jamás pensé que no confiarás en mí. Y eso que eres el único al que le he contado lo de June ¿Hay algo más qué deba saber? "- Milo lo miró con una tímida sonrisa, no era usual que él pusiera esa cara, excepto cuando algo malo hubiera hecho. Había hecho algo que quizás al galo no le gustaría saber.

–"Es que estaba hablando con Kiki y…"- el acuariano abrió sus ojos como platos y lo miró con ira. Sabía perfectamente lo que su amigo iba a decir. Lo tomó por la camisa con ambas manos, con la misma furia que el griego lo había hecho. –"¡Camus perdóname, se me salió!"-

-"¡Bastardo! ¡Confíe en ti y ahora por tu culpa tengo a un depravado y a un infante detrás de mi mujer!"- Camus levantó su puño para golpearlo, pero al ver que el Caballero de Leo se acercaba, soltó bruscamente al escorpio.

-"¿Por qué pelean ahora?"- apareció el _novio_, para interrumpir la riña que estaba de estallar. –"Nada, no pasa nada"- respondió secamente el francés. –"Por cierto, felicidades por el bebé"- el acuariano le dio un amistoso apretón de manos al leo, y éste solo se sonrojó y agradeció los buenos deseos.

–"¿Entonces solo te casaste porque embarazaste a Marín?"- preguntó el peliazul con curiosidad, solía bromear con todo, pero ésta vez era la excepción. Ambos dorados le fruncieron el ceño ante el inapropiado comentario, pero al tratarse de Milo, lo mejor era ignorarlo. Sin embargo, el rubio no lo ignoró y tomó por la camisa a Milo con ira. Nuevamente el escorpio estaba siendo amenazado –"¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! Yo amo a Marín, y nos enteramos del bebé hace poco"-

-"Ya déjalo, Aiora. No vale la pena"- finalizó Camus y se llevó al leo de regreso a la fiesta, dejando atrás al Caballero de Escorpio.

* * *

Ya casi caía la noche y para la mala suerte de Camus, ya era hora de lanzar el ramo de la novia y todas las mujeres estaban amontonadas en el centro de la pista, por lo que tendría que esperar un rato más para poder acercarse a June. –"¡¿Listas?!"- gritó Marín desde arriba de una silla –"1… 2… 3"- el ramo voló encima del grupo de mujeres y todas saltaron en un intento fallido por alcanzarlo. Excepto una, la afortunada en atraparlo fue la joven Shunrei.

Camus se estaba aburriendo, las molestas miradas de Deathmask hacia June le hacía hervir la sangre. No podía negar que le frustraba ver a la rubia divertirse con otro, siendo que era su pareja en la boda. Así que entró a la Mansión y fue a uno de los baños del segundo piso a refrescarse un poco. Supuso que los del primer piso estaban muy usados, por lo que prefirió darse la molestia de subir.

Se mojó el cuello y la cara, aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza las babosas caras de sus compañeros al ver a June en ropa interior. Pero tampoco iba a negar que esa mujer era demasiado hermosa y cualquiera quedaría babeando por ella. Abrió la puerta del baño y al salir se encontró a la joven modelo apoyando su espalda en la pared. –"June ¿qué haces aquí?"-

-"No te he visto en todo el día"- la rubia rodeó el cuello del francés con sus brazos y lo besó fugazmente. Él abrazó la pequeña cintura de la chica, y con su lengua empezó a recorrer su cavidad, la extrañó todo el día y ahora podía sentirla, _quería_ sentirla. Ella profundizó más el beso y el calor en ambos empezó a hacer presencia en sus cuerpos. De pronto, sintió una delicada mano acariciar su entrepierna, por lo que cortó las caricias. –"No June, aquí no"- corrió la mano de ella, pero June metió su otra mano por debajo de la camisa del acuariano –"Sí, aquí sí… te extrañé"- decía jadeante la ariana mientras jugueteaba en el cuello del dorado con su labios. –"¿Bebiste?"- preguntó él –"Un poco..."- respondió divertida ella. Lo empujó dentro del baño, y cerró la puerta asegurando el pestillo. De a poco desabotonaba la camisa del dorado, con cada botón desabrochado, ella depositaba un beso en su pecho.

–"June por favor…"- intentaba resistirse el francés, pero al ver que la chica llegó hasta abajo y desabrochó su pantalón, no logró aguantar más. Tomó a la chica por el rostro, la levantó sutilmente. Acarició sus muslos y la arrimó contra la pared.

Mientras ella lo besaba, él empezó a recordar las ridículas caras de sus compañeros babeando por June, esa chica era realmente atractiva, pero más que eso, era la mujer que lo volvía loco, y nuevamente se estaba entregando a él. Su inocencia lo seducía, y sabía perfectamente que la June que él conocía no le haría el amor en cualquier parte, era un poco tímida en ese tema.

Ella se dejaba perder entre las caricias del dorado, le encantaba abrazarlo, besarlo, no quería que nadie más la tocara como él la tocaba. Aprisionó la cintura del acuariano con sus piernas e inclinó su cuello hacía el lado para permitirle al francés besar cada rincón. June liberaba suaves gemidos al sentir una de las manos del caballero acariciar sus senos, y pronunciaba el nombre del peliazul, pidiendo que acabara con su delirio. Camus la sujetaba de las piernas, y con mucha habilidad, la amazona corrió sus bragas y dejó que el galo la penetrara con sumo cuidado.

La joven modelo se quejó un poco al sentir una leve molestia, no tanto como la primera, ésta vez fue menos dolorosa y mucho más placentera. La embestía con lentitud, y cuando la chica ya se estaba adaptando, él comenzó a acelerar el movimiento, y ahora ambos gemían de placer, la estreches de la chica lo volvía loco. Cada vez los gemidos eran más fuertes, por lo que los ahogaron en un apasionado beso. Pero ella lo cortó –"Más rápido"- dijo con suplicas a lo que el dorado la complació embistiéndola con más fuerza. June sintió el cálido liquido de él derramarse en su interior, y al sentirlo, pensó en que no tenían protección, pero ya era_ algo_ tarde.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y ya era hora de darse un respiro. Camus la bajó con cuidado y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Se acomodaron nuevamente la ropa, y mientras la chica se peinaba mirándose al espejo, él le preguntó –"¿No te sientes sucia?"-

-"¿Debería?"- cuestionó extrañada. –"No lo sé… digo, jamás pensé que te atreverías a hacerlo en un lugar como éste, y menos en una boda. Pensé que eras más tímida"- respondió el acuariano mientras se abotonaba la camisa. June volteó y quedó frente a él –"No me creas tan inocente. Menos cuando tú fuiste quien me tomó por primera vez"- respondió coquetamente mientras se acercaba a sus labios para besarlos. Abrió la puerta, miró hacía ambos lados y salió sigilosamente de allí, pero la fría mano de Camus la detuvo en medio del pasillo.

-"June, no te acerques tanto a Deathmask"- ordenó con los ojos cerrados, intentando ocultar el recelo –"¿Por qué?"- preguntó ella, a lo que él se dispuso a contarle toda la historia de sus compañeros y la revista.

–"Aaah ya veo. ¿Y eso te molesta?"- preguntó desilusionada la rubia.

-"No… bueno, solo me molesta que te miren de esa manera"- argumentó él, pero en el fondo sabía que le costaría acostumbrarse a que todos la vieran de _esa_ manera. Sonaba egoísta, pero quería tenerla así solo para él.

-"Entonces vete acostumbrando porque ya soy el rostro oficial de la marca"- ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con decepción. –"¡¿Qué?!"- fue la única reacción que tuvo el acuariano ante la noticia –"¿Te das cuenta cómo hablaran de ti? ¿Cómo te miraran en alguna de las fiestas?"-

-"Te propongo algo: tú sigue viajando, y en tu ausencia me pondré mi máscara, ya que si me ven el rostro, es peor que si me ven desnuda"- habló con sarcasmo la rubia. June bajó las escaleras con enojo y desilusión, y regresó a la fiesta. Camus sabía que no dijo las palabras correctas, pero era la primera vez que sentía los celos invadirlo. Fue estúpido, bastante estúpido, después de todo fue él quien le dijo que se alegraba de que no se avergonzara de su trabajo, sin mencionar que él también la había visto de la misma manera que sus compañeros.

-"La pequeña tiene su carácter"- apareció una masculina voz en el aire. Camus volteó para ver de quien se trataba y al verlo, preguntó con fastidio –"¿Qué quieres, Deathmask?"-

-"Eres un maldito infeliz, no sabes cuanto te envidio. No le dijiste a nadie de la noviecita que tienes, y lo peor es que te aguantaste los comentarios que hicimos de ella jajaja"- decía el italiano entre risas –"Te odio, vinieron hasta aquí arriba para manosearse sin que nadie lo escuchara"- le dijo al acuariano para luego reír con más ganas. –"Por cierto, súbete la cremallera ¿Desde cuando te acuestas con ella?"-

-"No hablaré esas cosas contigo, pervertido"- Camus solo lo miró con indiferencia.

–"Si hubieses dicho que era tu novia desde un principio, no la hubiese estado buscando tanto"- el francés solo ignoró aquel comentario, ya le daba igual la presencia del italiano, ahora solo quería volver a hablar con June. Bajó al primer piso para buscar a _su _amazona, pero notó que estaba hablando con Shun, por lo que sólo se alejó y fue a hablar con algunos dorado.

* * *

Ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana y la fiesta debía terminar. Algunos invitados se habían retirado, incluso los novios se habían ido para descansar, y otros habían tomado más de la cuenta. Milo ya estaba agotado, por lo que fue a buscar a la italiana, que estaba sentada en una mesa hablando con Saga.

-"¿Nos vamos?"- preguntó el escorpio interrumpiendo la _interesante _conversación. Shaina asintió y se despidió del géminis. Mientras iban caminando a la salida, Afrodita apareció con algo en las manos, algo que parecía un canapé. –"¿Quieres probar? Yo los traje y es el último que me queda"- le ofreció a la Santa de Ofiuco y ella educadamente lo aceptó. El sueco se acercó cautelosamente al oído del griego y le dijo –"Me lo vas a agradecer"- y desapareció de allí. Milo quedó con una confusión rondando por su cabeza ¿qué habrá querido decir? Sin más que hacer, subió al auto rumbo a casa de la amazona.

Milo estacionó su auto al frente del hogar de la peliverde, pero ésta parecía estar un poco decaída –"Milo, no me siento muy bien"- habló la joven mujer, mientras se sobaba el vientre. Tal vez lo que comió hace unos momentos no le sentó nada bien, por lo cual, el griego abrió la puerta del vehículo y ayudó a bajar a Shaina para guiarla hasta su casa. La italiana iba de mal en peor, apenas entraron se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y empezó a sentir mucho calor –"Me siento fatal, tengo mucho calor"- se quejaba la ariana con la vista al piso, al mismo tiempo que sacudía su mano para darse aire. Milo buscaba entre los muebles algún vaso, y cuando al fin halló uno, lo llenó con agua. Se sentó al lado de la mujer y se lo entregó, mas ésta no lo recibió. Solo se oía su agitada respiración –"¿Shaina…?"- él tocó su hombro, y ella subió la mirada. Milo se asustó al ver los lujuriosos ojos verdes que lo observaban, por lo que instintivamente se levantó de golpe, pero la peliverde imitó con lentitud y lo comenzó a perseguir. –"¿Qué te pasa? Me estás asustando, mujer"- decía el dorado mientras caminaba rápidamente rodeando la mesa. Shaina solo lo perseguía alrededor de la mesa con una pícara risa en su rostro. –"¿Shaina qué te pasa?"- preguntó con cierto desconcierto.

–"¡Quiero hacerlo…!"- respondió ella con un hilo de voz por culpa de su acelerada respiración. Milo comenzó a analizar lo que estaba pasando; Shaina comió del canapé que Afrodita le dio, luego éste le dice que se lo va a agradecer, y ahora ella estaba ardiendo por tener sexo. Conclusión: Afrodita drogó a Shaina. No, no, no, no, eso era imposible ¿Pero y si no fue así, entonces qué?

Milo corrió hasta la puerta para poder salir, pero la italiana fue más rápida y lo acorraló contra la pared. Empezó a besar desenfrenadamente el cuello del dorado y éste solo se intentaba quitarla de encima con delicadeza –"¡Shaina, reacciona! Estoy seguro que la verdadera Shaina jamás JAMÁS estaría comportándose así"- decía envuelto en nerviosismo, pero ella solo lo ignoraba, comenzó a morder sensualmente los dedos del griego, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba directamente a los ojos –"Tú misma dijiste que querías que fuéramos lento. ¿No querrás hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas?"-

En un movimiento rápido, la amazona lo empujó bruscamente al piso y se abalanzó sobre él –"Luego nos arrepentimos"- respondió con lujuria ella, y lo calló con fugaz beso en los labios. Milo debía negarse, quería hacerlo, esa mujer era deseable por donde la miraras, pero ella dijo que quería ir lento. Era hora de decidir si hacerle caso al instinto o a la razón.

Al final hizo lo qué creía que era correcto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shaina despertó con una terrible jaqueca, como si tres Guerras Santas hubiesen luchado por su cabeza. –"¡Aaay! Dioses, mi cabeza"- se quejaba la ariana. Aún con los ojos cerrados, se sentó y comenzó refregarlos. Se miró de arriba abajo, estaba sentada en suelo, tenía puesta sólo sus bragas y una camisa de hombre –"¿Qué pasó anoche?"- preguntó a lo bajo, estaba comenzando a asustarse. Sintió una mano acariciar su espalda, maldecía en su mente, no podía estar pasando lo qué temía. Volteó y vio a Milo acostado en el piso completamente desnudo. –"¡AAAH!"- gritó Shaina y el griego se despertó de golpe.

La italiana se levantó con ira y tomó la lámpara de pie que estaba al lado de su sofá. Milo cubrió su intimidad con un cojín del sofá y empezó a correr por la sala –"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Deja que te explique, amor!"-

-"¡¿AMOR?!"- gritó la italiana –"¡Abusas de mí y luego me llamas 'amor'!"- ella seguía al peliazul intentando golpearlo con la lámpara, mas éste la esquivaba con agilidad y temor. –"¡Oye! ¡Tú fuiste quien abusó de mí!"- refutó él –"¡Me llamabas 'amor', me presionaste para hacerlo y decías que me querías!"- se defendió el dorado, pero sus palabras amentaron más la furia de ella. –"¡¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?!"- Esa pregunta desconcertó a la amazona, cesó los intentos de golpe y se sentó lentamente para permitirle a su mente viajar a la noche anterior.

Un incomodo minuto de silencio inundó el hogar de la ariana, el escorpio comenzó a acercarse de apoco a la cobra, y se sentó cautelosamente a su lado. Ésta abrió sus ojos hasta el límite y habló en voz baja –"¡Aay! no es cierto"- cubrió su frente con una de sus manos, y luego contempló los azulados ojos que la miraban con temor –"¿Hicimos el amor?"- preguntó con timidez.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Espero lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias a los que me leen, espero sus reviews. Siempre es lindo responderlos. Bueno antes de despedirme, quisiera hacer una mención: ya pasó la parte "más" graciosa de la historia, porque ahora vendrá el drama. Espero no excederme en lo dramatico, pero la idea es hacer a los personajes razonar ante las situaciones que se los pongan adelante y madurar (_de ahí el titulo)_

Saludos cordiales y muchos besos 3


	6. Shaina y la innombrable del Santuario

**N/A:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra.

_Muchísimas__ gracias por sus reviews, me han llenado de ideas para la historia. Ademas me sacan más de una sonrisa._

* * *

-"¿Hicimos el amor?"-

-"Como tres veces…"-

-"¡Ya entendí!"-

Nadie jamás ha entendido el inexplicable carácter de la temible Santa de Ofiuco, ella sintió que le faltó el respeto en su propia casa, y tan solo pensar en eso, la hizo entrar en cólera. Jaló con fuerza al dorado por el brazo para guiarlo hasta la salida –"¡No, no, espera! ¡Shaina, mi ropa!"- la cobra lo razonó unos segundos, no era tan cruel como para dejarlo desnudo en la calle… ¿o sí lo era? Recogió con enojo la ropa que yacía esparcida en el suelo y la arrugó para entregársela.

-"¡Ahora vete!"- No le dio tiempo para vestirse. Abrió la puerta y lo empujó fuera de la casa, completamente desnudo. _–"¡Shaina tienes mi camisa!"- _decía el peliazul desde el otro lado de la puerta _–"¡No seas tan infantil, preciosa! ¡Te gustó, lo repetías a cada rato!"- _pero ella lo ignoraba. Apegó su espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer. Repasaba en su mente cada día que pasó con Milo, le gustaba estar con él, como la abrazaba, la besaba, hasta sus bromas le daban gracia. Debía aceptarlo, Milo le gustaba y él merecía saberlo.

Pero aún no entendía por qué durmió con él; no estaba ebria, tampoco drogada, mucho menos él la drogaría. No había explicación alguna para aquel fuego que sintió en su interior. No le importaba haberle hecho el amor… tres veces, eso era lo de menos, él era un hombre sumamente atractivo –"Quisiera recordarlo mejor…"- dijo por lo bajo. Le apenaba no poder recapitular en su mente cada roce, cada tacto con su cuerpo, cada beso. Creyó en abrir la puerta y dejarlo pasar, tal vez si hablaban bien las cosas y le pedía disculpas por haberlo dejado desnudo a su suerte, podrían repetirlo más adelante.

No, no era una buena opción. Con esa actitud, su ego bajaba 10 puntos. Era demasiado petulante como para _rebajarse _a ese nivel.

* * *

Milo había sido victima de silbidos, fotografías y bocinazos de parte de la gente que pasaba por ahí, por lo cual tuvo que correr a su auto. Regresó a su casa sin camisa, ya que la tenía Shaina, pero daba igual, una excusa para poder verla.

Tarareaba alegremente una canción, a pesar de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar _su_ cobra, con tal de haber hecho el amor con ella, le hacía perdonar todo. Mientras cantaba, su teléfono sonó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que era una llamada entrante de Afrodita. –"¿Hola?"- contestó.

_-"Hola alacrán. Estuve esperando tus agradecimientos ¿Cómo te fue anoche?"- _habló el sueco con una pícara voz desde la otra línea, mas Milo no entendía a que se refería. Divagó unos segundos, hasta que su mente se iluminó –"¡FUISTE TÚ! ¡TÚ DROGASTE A SHAINA!"-

-"_¿Drogar? Yo no he drogado a nadie"- _refutó el peliceste –"_Lo que le di a la cobra fue comida afrodisiaca"-_ Milo quedó boquiabierto, ahora todo encajaba –"_Como también le di a muchos otros en la fiesta. Se veían aburridos, así que los animé"-_

-"¿Y entonces… por qué no recuerda nada?"- preguntó inocentemente Milo. –"_¡Así que sí resultó!"-_ rió el sueco ante la pregunta –"_Verás querido bicho, es muy raro que eso pase, es como un efecto secundario. Pero si pasa, tranquilo, no trae consecuencias"-_ El griego seguía impresionado, realmente era increíble, no sabía qué decir. Fue muy extraño, pero maravilloso –"_Bueno, de nada por tu revolcón con la cobra. Mi vuelo está por salir. Adiós"-_ Afrodita colgó y un desconcertado Milo se quedó parado en la cocina.

Debía contarle a Shaina, pero ¿cómo reaccionaría? Quizás iría a buscar a Afrodita al quinto infierno y lo golpearía hasta desmembrarlo. Puede que lo mejor sea no contarle, aunque ella seguiría enojada con él. Lo mejor sería esperar.

Se echó un rato en su cama para descansar y comenzó a pensar en el simétrico cuerpo de Shaina; su pequeña cintura, sus suaves senos, sus finas facciones, sus delicados labios, las hermosas esmeraldas que tiene como ojos. Todo en ella le deleitaba. Le agradecía a Saori por haberla obligado a acompañarlo a buscar su _ridícula_ bandeja.

En eso, escuchó el timbre sonar repetidamente. Se levantó de mala gana, y bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Inesperadamente, cuatro Caballeros Dorados más uno de Bronce entraron de golpe a su hogar. –"Disculpa Milo, es una emergencia"- dijo Aldebarán trayendo a arrastras a un inconsolable sagitariano –"¿Qué pasó ahora?"- preguntó fastidiado el escorpio

–"¡Seika… me dejó!"- respondió Aioros entre sollozos mientras se sentaba en el gran sofá.

Resulta que nadie sabía del romance secreto que tenía el dorado con la hermana de Pegaso, y al saber que él desaprobaría aquella relación, Seika decidió terminar por el bien de ambos, justo después de la boda. Luego se encontraron con el arquero ahogando sus penas en un bar de mala muerte, al que Hyoga recurría frecuentemente. De no ser por el cisne, nadie sabría del paradero del Caballero de Sagitario. Y ahora, estaba Hyoga, Aldebarán, Shura y Deathmask consolando a Aioros en la casa de Milo, que siempre estaba disponible para las juntas de los dorados.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el resto de los dorados, a excepción de Aioria y Afrodita, se hizo presente junto con cervezas y alguno que otro alcohol. Mientras todos conversaban, recordaban y reían, el escorpio evocaba en su mente a su hermosa amazona, ansiaba poder hablar con ella, volver a besarla y tocarla. Pero conociendo su carácter, volvería a verla después de la próxima Guerra Santa. En ese momento, retomaron la llamada a la puerta, el dueño de casa creyó que podían ser las pizzas que habían ordenado, sacó dinero y se acercó a la puerta. Sin embargo, algo en él le dijo que primero mirará por la ventana, corrió levemente la persiana y vio que era Shaina la que estaba al otro lado del muro.

-"¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué hago?"- se quejó por lo bajo el griego. Nadie debía ver a la Santa de Ofiuco en su casa. En primera, ¿Quién mierda le dio su dirección? Sí, deseaba verla y hablar con ella, pero si _ella_ se llegase a enterar que todos los dorados y Hyoga estaban allí, probablemente se iría. Por suerte, su casa era grande, y los dorados estaban al otro extremo del recinto jugando al billar. Podría esconderla en la cocina hasta su partida, no estaría mucho rato "a solas" en la casa de un hombre. Así que la dejó entrar –"¡Qué hermosa sorpresa!"- dijo nerviosamente el griego y la guio hasta la cocina –"¿Quién te dio mi dirección?"-

-"¡¿Eso no importa?! ¡Debemos hablar!"- contestó agresivamente la amazona –"¡Quiero que me digas ahora mismo qué somos!"- retó la cobra –"¡¿Qué soy para ti?! ¡Y quiero la verdad!"- El dorado se sorprendió, pero no de buena manera. No esperaba visitas, menos la de su amazona, y mucho menos que armara un escandalo por una conversación que _ella_ estaba evitando. Se acercó desafiante, y con ceño fruncido, respondió –"No lo sé, tú dime"- No tenía sentido que él contestara después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar por ella, si había alguien que debía contestar esa pregunta, era Shaina. La acorraló entre la mesa y su cuerpo, y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ella no se intimidó al saber que esos penetrantes ojos azules le exigían una respuesta sincera; esa misma mirada la había visto la noche que él le ofreció salir por tres meses.

-"Quiero que seamos una pareja, sin ocultárselo a nadie"- respondió la peliverde sin apartar la mirada, si la corría, podría demostrar vulnerabilidad –"Y yo te…"- no podía decirlo, se sonrojó tan solo pensarlo, pero él debía saberlo –"es decir tú… ¡Agh! ¡Me gustas! ¿Feliz?"-Ambos guardaron silencio ante la honestidad de la italiana. Podían sentir sus mejilla arder a causa del rubor. Milo sintió la respiración de la mujer cerca de su rostro, sus mejillas estaban más que ruborizadas y le encantaba, se vía hermosa. –"¡Di algo Milo! Ya quedé en vergüenza y quiero que al men…"- no terminó la idea, ya que el escorpio la besó profundamente, fue un beso largo y apasionado.

Ambos lo cortaron y se miraron fijamente, pero ella quería volver a sentir sus labios con los de él, por lo que volvió a besarlo de la misma manera que hace un momento. El griego la tomó por la nuca para intensificar el beso, y ella le correspondió abriendo aun más su boca, enredando y uniendo sus lenguas.

El calor en el cuerpo del escorpio comenzó a subir al sentir los senos de la ariana subir y bajar a causa de su respiración. Ella subió lentamente sus manos recorriendo el fuerte y formado pecho del griego hasta llegar a su cabello, y entrelazar sus dedos en él. No cortaron el beso ni para dar un respiro, Shaina seguía sin admitir lo mucho que le encantaba _lo salvaje_ que él la besaba. Y por su lado, Milo saciaba la victoria con ese beso.

De pronto, alguien carraspeo su garganta y los dos amantes se separaron. Al mirar en dirección al origen del ruido, vieron a todos los dorados y al cisne, observándolos apegados a la puerta, todos apreciaron la _tierna_ escena. Milo estaba sin habla, no sabía si reír o preocuparse por la actitud que tendría la ariana. Creyó que ella reaccionaria de mala manera, pero cuando la peliverde tomó su mano, eliminó esa idea, y fingiendo seriedad, los presentó –"Shaina, éstos son los chicos. Chicos, ésta es Shaina… mi novia"- era absurdo que los presentara siendo que ya se conocían, pero esa acción simbolizó la _oficialización _su relación. Todos los dorados reían ante tal noticia, todos excepto _uno._

* * *

Shaina insistió en volver a su hogar, tuvo un mal día y quería descansar, pero el dueño de casa la persuadió para que se quedara a dormir esa noche. Le enseñó el camino hasta su cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso, y dejó que se acostara en su cama. Mientras que él estaría un rato más con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, no pudo consolidar el sueño, así que se levantó y empezó a recorrer el hogar del griego. Como todos estaban charlando en el primer piso, decidió recorrer el segundo nivel.

Era una casa bastante grande en un barrio de clase alta, digna de un magnate siútico. Tenía una biblioteca que quizás Milo no aprovechaba, un cuarto donde habían algunas maquinas para ejercitarse, dos habitaciones completamente desocupadas, y cada habitación tenía su baño propio. Solo los Dioses saben que otras cosas habían en el primer piso. –"Se nota que Milo ganaba mucho dinero"- dijo ella en voz baja.

Entró al baño del cuarto del escorpio, y empezó a mirar de arriba abajo cada detalle de la habitación, abrió el velador que estaba cerca del lavamanos y notó que había un lápiz labial. Lo examinó con enojo, obviamente era de alguna mujer que llevó a su casa, ¿Cuándo? Nadie sabe, pero de todos modos los celos se apoderaron de la mente de Shaina.

Tomó su bolso y bajó las escaleras, no tenía intención de quedarse. Pero cuando se acercó a la puerta de la sala donde se encontraban los dorados, escuchó una conversación que captó su total interés. Apegó su cuerpo a la pared y acercó su oído, lo más sigilosamente posible –"_Eso pasa siempre, ¿Acaso no recuerdan a Geist? ¿O a la innombrable del Santuario?"- _parecía ser la voz de Shaka –"_¡PARA CON ESO!"- gritó Milo _

_-" ¡Todos entendieron!"- _interrumpió Camus con molestia.

-"_¿Qué innombrable? ¿De qué hablan?"-_ preguntó incrédulo el Caballero de Cisne, pero nadie respondió. No obstante, Saga quiso contestarle al joven ruso, era un muchacho de confianza –"_Verás Hyoga, hubo una mujer que le rompió todas las ilusiones a…"-_

-"_¡SAGA! ¡NO QUIERO OIRLO!"- _Deathmask cortó la conversación antes de que el géminis hablara de más –"_Mira Hyoga, pasó hace muchos años y ya no tiene importancia. Eso es todo lo que debes saber."- _ La curiosidad invadía a la Santa de Ofiuco, y justo cuando su sed de intriga sería saciada, su compatriota interrumpió la conversación. Se alejó de la puerta para volver a la recamara del escorpio, pero nuevamente la reunión de los caballeros la atrapó.

-"_Cambiando de tema"- _Ahora era Mu quien hablaba_ –"El otro día con Kiki vimos a Geist en un parque cerca de casa con un coche de bebé"- _Su intento de aliviar la platica se frustró, ya que con sus palabras, todos dirigieron su mirada al Caballero de Capricornio. Shaina cubrió su boca, obviamente ella sabía del paradero de la amazona del abismo y la razón por la que estaba paseando con un _coche de bebé. _

-"_¡¿Qué?! ¡Repite eso!"-_ exigió Shura, mas el lemuriano solo guardó silencio –"_¿Hace cuánto no la ves?"-_ preguntó Kanon, y el español comenzó a contar los mese desde que terminó con ella. –"_Creo que hace como… un poco más de un año"- _respondió. La italiana subió cautelosamente las escaleras, tratando de no ser oída –"_Tal vez Shaina sepa ¡Llámala, Milo!"-_ dijo Shura mientras se levantaba dispuesto a ir a despertar a la cobra, pero el escorpio lo detuvo –"_¡La despiertas y te mato!"- _amenazó el griego

–"_¡Milo, entiende! ¡Merecemos saber sobre Geist!"- _suplicó un alterado Aioros, y el capricorniano alzó una ceja al oír _merecemos –"Es decir… ¡Shura!… Shura merece saber"- _dijo nerviosamente el arquero al ver la mirada de furia y curiosidad de su amigo. Dicho eso, la ariana corrió hasta la recamara de su amante para ocultarse –"_¡Nadie va a tocar a Shaina! Esto es un problema de la cabrita y su ex"- _refutó nuevamente el dueño de casa.

–"_Ya déjenlo al pobre bicho, ¿Qué no ven que está enamorado?"- _habló con tono burlón Camus, recibiendo una asesina mirada de parte del sonrojado griego.

* * *

Eran casi las dos de la mañana, Shaina había llamado a Geist comentándole toda la conversación que escuchó, obviamente tendría problemas. Pero en su mente seguían rondando las palabras de Shaka y Saga, ¿Quién era esa mujer innombrable? ¿A quién le rompió las ilusiones? Debía ser algo malo, ya que por alguna razón el italiano interrumpió, pero ¿por qué?

Al rato, Milo entró al cuarto y se recostó junto a ella. La abrazó por la espalda, y al ver que estaba despierta, comenzó a besar su cuello, erizando la piel de la chica. Shaina sintió un leve cosquilleo y el escorpio se puso encima de la amazona para besar su boca, al mismo tiempo que metía su mano debajo de la falda de la joven mujer, acariciando suavemente sus muslos. Shaina estaba dejándose perder por aquel tacto, un tacto delicioso, solamente _su novio_ sabía cómo hacer explotar sus puntos más débiles.

Ella sintió un electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal al sentir las juguetonas manos del griego tocar su intimidad –"Milo no…"- dijo ella mientras apartaba al susodicho –"No es que no quiera… es solo que aún sigo… delicada"- Milo quedó sin habla. Entendió que tres veces en una noche la dejarían sensible en aquella zona tan íntima. Besó con ternura la frente de su cobra y tomó una almohada en dirección al sillón que estaba en una esquina del cuarto.

–"¿A dónde vas?"- preguntó ofendida ella. –"A dormir. Es mejor que duermas sola, así estarás más cómoda, preciosa"- respondió el peliazul. –"Pero quiero estar contigo"- respondió la amazona con un hilo de voz –"No quiero estar sola"- Milo no lo pensó dos veces, y se acomodó al lado de su _novia, _abrazó nuevamente su espalda, acarició su plano vientre mientras se dejaba perder por el delicioso aroma de la chica. Shaina entrelazó sus dedos con los del griego, cerró sus ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro –"Me despidieron"- confesó ella –"Me aburrí de que mi jefe me acosara, así que le di un puntapié en… ya sabes"-

Milo se estremeció al oír aquella noticia, enfureció al pensar en un viejo depravado queriendo pervertir a su mujer, si lo veía en la calle, lo castraba. Pero su cobra era venenosa, tan venenosa que se hacía respetar. –"¿En qué trabajabas?"- preguntó el hombre ocultando su enojo–"Era la secretaria de un viejo millonario que compra cada empresa que se le cruza ¡AAGH! ¡Soy una estúpida! Debí haber renunciado hace mucho. Ahora por ese viejo asqueroso no podré conseguir empleo."- gruñó la peliverde con ojos llorosos, llenos de impotencia –"De seguro dará malas recomendaciones de mí si llaman a la empresa"- No era que le encantaba la idea de trabajar, en lo absoluto, pero debía pagar sus deudas.

Él besó con ternura su nuca y prometió que la ayudaría a buscar trabajo, incluso le ofreció trabajar como su secretaria personal en la pequeña empresa de caza recompensas de los dorados. Pero ésta inmediatamente rechazó la oferta de mala gana –"¡NO! ¡Promete que jamás trabajaremos juntos!"-

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó desconcertado él –"Sería agradable tenerte a mi lado todo el día…"-

–"¡PROMETELO!"- exigió ella. –"Si nos vemos todo el día, no tendremos tema de conversación… y no nos extrañaremos… y nos aburriremos"- contestó, y en cada palabra bajaba el tono de voz –"No quiero que eso nos pase, Milo"-

* * *

Milo despertó de un placido sueño, con sus manos buscaba el cuerpo de la ariana, pero solo sintió las sabanas arrugadas. Se sentó con rapidez, y al no encontrar a su amada, sufrió una presión en el pecho. Él tenía la fama de acostarse con la primera mujer que se le cruzara, si ésta lo llevaba a su casa, a la mañana siguiente él desaparecía y no la volvería a ver. Ahora sentía lo que muchas mujeres sintieron por él, aquel _abandono. _Podría llamarse _karma _o_ justicia divina, _no importaba, era una sensación terrible que te hacía sentir como basura.

Bajó cabizbajo a la cocina, y su expresión se lleno de vida cuando encontró allí a su amazona. Shaina había despertado hace más de una hora, tenía hambre, pero supuso que sería mucho el descaro si se ponía a registrar la despensa. Estaba sentada con sus brazos apoyados sobre la mesa, no dejaba de pensar en su cesantía y en aquella conversación de los dorados ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer?

Sintió los labios del griego posarse en su mejilla –"Hola, preciosa ¿amaneciste bien?"- saludó seductoramente él. Ella se levantó para abrazarlo con ternura y esconder su rostro en el cuello del caballero. Subió la mirada y examinó sus atractivas facciones. Milo podía ser coqueto, _fácil_, incluso pervertido, pero la respetaba y sabía que sus intenciones eran de un _niño enamorado_. El peliazul bajó su rostro y juntó su frente con la de ella, quedando ambos pasmados con los ojos del otro. Milo acercó sus labios a los de su cobra, pero no pudo besarlos ya que ésta interrumpió –"Ya me tengo que ir…"- Él asintió disimulando el desgano. La acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirla con un dulce beso –"¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?"-

-"No te preocupes, llegué en moto"- ella le tomó lentamente la mano y la llevó hasta su boca para besarla con ternura–"¿Te veo ésta noche en la fiesta de Kanon?"- el dorado asintió inconscientemente, estaba perdido con aquel beso, jamás volvería a usar esa mano para otra cosa, era un reliquia al ser besada por Shaina. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Milo aún se preguntaba por qué Shaina llegó de la nada para _formalizar _su relación. Quería preguntarle, pero no podía, no debía, temía arruinar ese lindo momento. Así que no lo hizo y dejó a su _novia _ir.

Recibió un mensaje _urgente_ de June diciendo que estaba en casa de Geist, y que debía estar presente lo antes posible.

* * *

-"¡Shaina! ¡Al fin llegas!"- respondió inquieta la amazona del abismo mientras dejaba a la pequeña de seis meses en su corral. –"¿Qué pasó?"- preguntó desanimada la peliverde.

–"¡¿Cómo que 'qué pasó'?! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer si los demás me encuentran?! ¡Me van a exigir un examen de ADN!"-

-"¡Espera! ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Acaso Shura no es el padre de Betania?"- la pelinegra alzó sus hombros e hizo una mueca. Shaina sólo cubrió su nariz con sus dedos y dio un fuerte suspiro –"¿Acaso sabes quién es el padre?"-

–"¡OYE NO SOY UNA PUTA! ¡Sé quién es el padre de Betania! Solo que… no quiero que él sepa"- confesó Geist desesperada. Sabía perfectamente quién era el padre de esa niña, de esa bella niña de caballo negro azulado con unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro.

-"¡Jamás dije que lo fuerzas! En fin, ya veremos que hacer. Ahora quiero preguntarles algo"- la italiana tomó aire y se sentó junto a sus compañeras en el sofá. –"¿Saben quién es la _innombrable_ del Santuario?"- June negó con la cabeza, y la pelinegra se quedó en silencio mirando al techo.

–"Mmmh… ¡Ah! Sí, creo que Shura me contó algo"- dijo la amazona fantasma –"No estoy segura, pero al parecer hubo una mujer muy bella que enamoró a cuatro o tres Caballeros del Santuario y luego se fue"- ambas arianas se miraron con una ceja alzada –"Pero es un rumor, un cuento. Nadie sabe quienes eran esos supuestos Caballeros"- comentó la dueña del departamento. Shaina estaba segura de que no era un rumor, por alguna buena razón Deathmask se exaltó y cortó la conversación. De seguro él era uno de esos caballeros involucrados.

Antes de que una de las arianas pudiese hacer un comentario, alguien golpeó la puerta. La joven madre se levantó y abrió –"¡¿KANON?! ¡¿Cómo me encontraste?! ¿Y… qué haces aquí?"- preguntó Geist atónita ante la presencia del Marina.

-"Seguí a Shaina"- respondió –"Vengo a invitarte a mi fiesta. Es la inauguración de mi nuevo bar y la madre de mi hijo debe estar presente"- ¿Qué? ¿Escucharon bien? ¿Dijo _la madre de mi hijo_? Las dos arianas quedaron perplejas, sorprendidas ¿Kanon era el padre de Betania? –"Quiero darle mi apellido al bebé"-

–"Kanon, en primera, es niña. Y segundo, tú no eres el padre. Ahora puedes volver por donde viniste porque estás sobrando"- contradijo la joven pelinegra mientras abría la puerta para que el géminis saliera.

–"¡No, no, no, no! ¡Kanon, espera! Quizás tú puedas ayudarnos"- Shaina lo detuvo y lo empujó con fuerza en el sillón. –"¿De qué hablan?"- preguntó indiferente el peliazul –"Por esas casualidades de la vida… ¿sabes sobre una mujer que se hace llamar la _innombrable_ del Santuario?"- preguntó Shaina fingiendo poca importancia a la pregunta. Sin embargo, Kanon descubrió de inmediato que la cobra había escuchado algo de la conversación de anoche en la casa del Escorpio.

-"Así que quieren saber sobre esa mujer… Mmmh, entiendo, pero será algo difícil"- contestó sarcásticamente el griego al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la nuca –"No sé… creo que tal vez si Geist acepta ir a la inauguración de mi bar y lleva al fruto de nuestro amor, podría apiadarme de ustedes y les cuento la historia con lujo y detalle ¿Qué dices Geist?"- Era de esperarse, el géminis las chantajeó, más bien, chantajeó a la joven madre.

–"¡¿Fruto de nuestro amor?!"- habló con ironía la pelinegra –"¡Já! ¿Qué estás hablando, imbécil? Nunca tuvimos nada, solo fue una noche, y ya te dije que no eres el padre de Betania. Además ¿no crees que un bar no es el lugar más apropiado para una bebé?"-

-"¡Así que Betania es su nombre!"- rió con victoria el hombre –"¡Betania, Betania, Betania! Bueno, creo que ya tengo suficiente información para Shura, y por tu culpa tus amigas se quedaran sin saber la verdad, y ya que es un secreto confidencial entre los dorados, nadie más que nosotros sabe"- Las dos arianas miraron con suplicas a Geist, mas ésta negó con palabras y gestos. Las jóvenes le insistían, pero ella seguiría negándose. –"¡Váyanse a la reverenda mierda! Pregúntenle a Marín"- las chicas no esperarían a que la Santa de Águila regresara de su luna de miel, tenían la oportunidad allí mismo, y no la dejarían pasar.

–"¡Por favor, Geist! Te oculté y te cuidé todo tu embarazo"- rogó la peliverde, logrando así la aprobación de la joven madre. –"¡Tú ganas! Haré una aparición ¡Pero no sabes en lo que me estás metiendo! ¡Y no sólo a mí! ¡También a Betania!"- la pequeña niña aplaudía y reía con inocencia desde su corral.

-"¡Muy bien! Yo me retiro. Las veo en la noche, señoritas"- comentó Kanon –"Pero se los advierto, no es algo agradable, menos para ti Shaina"- apuntó a la Santa de Ofiuco y está frunció el ceño con curiosidad –"Créeme que a ti es a la que más perjudicará"-

¿Fue eso una amenaza o una advertencia? ¿Por qué precisamente ella? ¿Qué tenía que ver Shaina con ese tema? Un tema que desconocía completamente.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Espero lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirlo. Me costó muchísimo conseguirme el notebook para poder escribir, y cuando al fin pude terminar el capitulo me di cuenta que éste es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito :'( Lo siento si esta muy largo.

Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar reviews que siempre es lindo leerlos :D!

**Saludos cordiales y muchos cariños :* 3**


	7. Dos arianas, dos secretos

**N/A:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra.

_Gracias por sus reviews, siempre es lindo entrar a fanfiction y ver sus comentarios Ü.  
__Espero no ser tan cruel en ésta capítulo, pero mi intención es mostrar la realidad que viven muchas personas._

Dicho esto, a leer c:

* * *

Shaina estaba sentada en una de las mesas del bar de Kanon, tenía un vaso de vodka en mano, no bebía mucho, solo lo pidió por pedirlo, ni siquiera lo probó. No estaba muy animada, sólo pensaba en las muchas entrevistas de trabajo a las que tendría que ir. Lo único que extrañaba como amazona era poder entrenar, así usaba sus energías para algo útil.

–"¿Shaina…?"- dijo de repente Deathmask mientras se sentaba junto a su compatriota –"Te agradecería si no le digieras a nadie de lo que pasó hace unos años, en especial a Milo"- pidió directamente el cáncer, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada curiosa de la ariana.

–"¿Disculpa?" preguntó extrañada –"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te avergüenza? Pasó hace mucho tiempo, supéralo"-

-"No me avergüenza, pero mientras esté en secreto, será lo mejor para todos"- La peliverde no quedó muy convencida, conocía muy bien al hombre que tenía en frente. No entendió la parte de _será lo mejor para todos._

-"Algo ocultas, te conozco. Si no me cuentas le diré a todos de lo qué pasó"- amenazó la cobra, por lo que su compatriota se vio obligado a jalarla del brazo y guiarla hasta el rincón más oscuro del bar.

–"¡Tú no entiendes, mujer! Escucha bien lo que te diré y no puedes repetirlo"- ordenó el hombre y comenzó a relatar una complicada historia.

* * *

En otra mesa del bar, se encontraban Hyoga, Isaac, y Camus hablando con June, mas la amazona no prestaba mucha atención ya que pensaba en las palabras de Kanon. Su mente volvió a la conversación, cuando sintió su mano ser besada –"_Ma chérie_ ¿pasa algo?"- preguntó Camus con cierto tono de cariño y la rubia negó con indiferencia.

De pronto Aldebarán, Shura y Aioros se unieron, y éste último con un maso de cartas en las manos –"¿Quieren apostar?"- dijo el arquero y todos en la mesa aceptaron riendo.

–"¡Oh! ¡Ya llegaron!"- la joven modelo se emocionó al ver a dos atractivas jovencitas cruzar el umbral del bar. Se levantó y alzó sus brazos para llamar la atención de las chicas, las cuales se acercaron con rapidez –"Caballeros, ellas son Jade y Ciza, son unas amigas que conocí en la agencia."- Los seis caballeros se levantaron con prisa y se presentaron galantemente ante las damas.

-"Shura de Capricornio, para servirles"-

-"Aioros de Sagitario, para servirles"-

-"Díganme Isaac"- expresó seducto.

-"Díganme como quieran"- dijo torpemente Hyoga

-"Camus"- saludó con cortesía el galo.

-"Aldebarán, un placer"- el toro saludó con la misma cortesía.

-"Jade LaRhedéi"- saludó una joven húngara de tez blanca, con ojos avellana y de cabello anaranjado.

–"Ciza Stobbe, un placer conocerlos"- ahora habló humildemente la otra muchacha, trigueña, de cabello castaño claro con unos brillantes ojos marrones.

Antes de sentarse, Jade dejó caer su bolso apropósito y la mayoría de los caballeros se pelearon por recogerlo. Camus y Aldebarán se miraron con desgano al ver lo babosos que se veían sus compañeros. Estaban tan embobados con aquellas chicas, que no se percataron en que momento los Caballeros de Cáncer y Fénix se unieron a la mesa.

* * *

Por otro lado, Kanon estaba detrás de la barra hablando con Thetis, quien parecía haber llegado de un funeral –"¿Qué tienes Thetis?"- preguntó el géminis ante la cara de tristeza de la sirena.

–"Julián terminó conmigo… no tengo donde ir y debo conseguir algún empleo"- confesó cabizbaja la rubia, y al instante Kanon tomó con delicadeza sus manos acercándose a su rostro.

–"Thetis, eres inteligente y llena de grandes virtudes. Julián fue un bastardo al dejar ir a una gran mujer como tú"- consoló con ternura el peliazul provocando una radiante sonrisa en el rostro de la danesa –"Puedes quedarte conmigo y Saga el tiempo que lo necesites, si quieres puedes trabajar aquí ayudándome con el bar"-

-"No quiero ser una molestia"- respondió apenada, pero el gemelo no aceptaría un "_no_" como respuesta –"Gracias Kanon, eres un gran amigo"- dijo la sirena, y el géminis sintió un repentino tick en el ojo al escuchar _amigo._ "**A-M-I-G-O**" esa palabra estaría atormentando su cabeza toda la noche.

Antes de que alguno pudiese continuar con la charla, la Santa de Ofiuco se sentó al lado de la rubia para interrumpir la escena –"Dame lo más fuerte que tengas"- pidió a Kanon con nerviosismo en su voz. Había escuchado la _complicada_ historia de su compatriota y lo peor de todo era que le afectaría directamente, a pesar de no estar involucrada. Necesitaba hablar con alguien maduro y que supiera aconsejar, lastima que Marín no estuviese allí. Estaba inquieta, distraída, y la insistente mirada del Marina no ayudaba mucho.

Kanon miraba directamente a la italiana, como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, aunque no necesitaba ese poder para saber lo qué estaba pasando. Él sabía demasiado, sabía lo qué pasó y lo qué pudiese llegar a pasar.

Shaina trataba de disimular los nervios y aclarar su mente de todas las imágenes que se le venían a la cabeza. De pronto, sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda al sentir los fuertes brazos del escorpio abrazarla por detrás. –"Perdón por tardar"- susurró el griego. –"Tuve que ir…"-

-"¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡Ahora escupe la maldita historia!"- se anunció Geist con irritación acompañada de su pequeña, obteniendo la atención de todos.

–"¿Qué historia?"- preguntó Thetis. Shaina miró con suplicas al Marina, negaba lentamente con su cabeza rogando que guardara silencio. Kanon tartamudeaba, los nervios se lo comían y podía sentir el peso del karma. Pero la suerte estaba de su lado, y _bendito sea_ el que interrumpió.

-"¡Geist!"- el capricorniano se aproximó. Shaina aprovechó el momento para llevarse a Milo al rincón más oscuro del bar, y Kanon le hizo señas a June para que saliera del bar, y así poder contarle la historia.

Lejos del resto, Shaina arrastró al griego por el brazo, cuando se detuvieron, ella habló –"Milo debes saber algo…"- El dorado la miró a los ojos esperando que continuara. Pero ella guardó silencio, buscaba las palabras correctas, pero no lograba pronunciar alguna palabra. Pensó en una mentira para desviar el tema, pues no podía contarle la verdad, no aún.

-"¡No me digas que tienes clamidia!"- bromeó el griego. Shaina frunció los labios y le dio una suave bofetada. Gracias a su inapropiado comentario, la mente de la italiana se iluminó.

-"¡Que bueno que estés de humor!"- contestó sarcástica –"Ayer en tu casa encontré un lápiz labial. No sabía que tenias costumbres tan femeninas"- Milo alzó ambas cejas, y al no poder aguantar la risa, rió a carcajadas. La abrazó por la cintura y acercó su cuerpo al de ella.

-"Eso pasó hace mucho, debe llevar ahí un largo tiempo"- la miró con picardía y se acercó a su oído –"¿Acaso estás celosa?"- preguntó seductor mientras se acercaba. Besó lentamente el delicado cuello de la cobra, pero ésta lo esquivó con fastidio.

-"¡Eres asqueroso! ¡Limpia tu casa!"- gruñó Shaina evadiendo la pregunta. Milo tomó el mentón de la ariana y le robó un largo beso. Ella quiso alejarlo con sus manos, pero en el fondo quería corresponderle, ya era absurdo seguir negándole demostraciones de afecto, después de que ya tenían una relación formal. Fue un beso tierno y romántico, pero ella lo tornó más apasionado permitiéndose recorrer cada rincón de la boca del caballero. Un beso que no tenía fin, ya que ninguno quería cortarlo. Sin embargo, ambos se separaron al ver que empezaba una riña de los dorados en las afueras del bar.

Se acercaron y ahí estaban; Shura encima de Aioros, golpeándolo e insultándolo con toda su ira, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros intentaban separarlos –"¡¿Qué mierda pasó ahora?!"- preguntó Milo con fastidio, integrándose a la escena de la mano de sucobra.

–"¡Eres un maldito traidor!"- le gritó el español a su _mejor _amigo.

–"¿Qué pasó?"- preguntó serenamente Shaina.

-"Resulta que Aioros cree que Betania es su hija, y ahora los dos me exigen un examen de ADN"- respondió una molesta Geist con su pequeña en brazos –"¡Todo es tu culpa, Kanon!"-

-"¡Eres una infiel!"- gruñó con furia el capricorniano

-"¡No me culpes! Tú decidiste terminar"- respondió la pelinegra con dignidad para luego girar y dirigirse al arquero –"Y a ti ya te dije que entre nosotros no pasó nada. ¡Entiéndelo! ¡NA-DA!"- en su mente maldecía a todos por verla como si fuera una cualquiera. Shura había terminado con ella hace mucho tiempo, y era libre de hacer lo que se le antojara. Jamás había estado con algún amigo del español, ni con algún otro caballero de la orden de Athena. Kanon y Aioros creían que pasó algo entre ellos, pero nada pasó. Por ende, el único que pudiese reclamar paternidad era Shura, pero ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a darle en el gusto. Sin más que hacer ahí, se llevó a su hija en brazos por donde mismo llegó.

Shaina jaló al escorpio por el brazo y se despidió con un rápido beso, dándole a entender que debía acompañar a la amazona del abismo. Le hizo señas a June para que ambas se fueran, pero ésta no podía irse aún, pues tenía a sus amigas allí. –"Créeme, no te van a extrañar"- le dijo Shaina con pesadez al ver lo entretenidas que se veían las modelos con los ex Caballeros de Athena.

* * *

Shaina y June acompañaron a la joven madre hasta su hogar. Geist dejó a su hija en su cuna y fue fastidiada hasta la sala. –"¡Ahora cuéntenme! ¡Y más les vale que sea una buena historia para que haya ido a humillarme!"- gritó la pelinegra esperando que las arianas rompieran el silencio.

June estaba sentada en la cocina mirando a la cobra pasearse de un lado a otro. La mente de Shaina estaba procesando toda la información de la noche y no sabía por dónde empezar. Hasta que finalmente, habló.

–"Te haré un resumen"-Shaina rodó sus ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro de frustración para empezar a narrar la historia que le contó Deathmask.

–"Hace años en el Santuario, Camus había vuelto de Siberia y Milo lo llevó al pueblo para festejar su llegada. Tenían unos… no sé, 13, 14 años… Entraron a una taberna de mala muerte y conocieron a una chica muy hermosa. Los dos quedaron babeando el piso por esa mujer, y se acostaron con ella. Pero jamás se comentaron que habían dormido con la misma mujer"- Geist no parecía muy impresionada, esperaba un chisme mejor. Shaina dio un suspiro y continuó –"Fue la primera vez de ambos. Obviamente no lo hicieron la misma noche, esa zorra era muy hábil para verlos sin que se dieran cuenta. Siempre iban a verla, pero jamás se comentaron que era precisamente esa mujer"- la cobra hizo una mueca y miró a June para que siguiera con la historia. La rubia miró al techo y continuó.

–"Bueno… los muy estúpidos jamás se comentaron que estaban viendo a esa chica a escondidas ¡Bastantes idiotas siendo amigos! Pero en fin… Un día, los dos iban bajando los templos para ir a entrenar, pero cuando llegaron al templo de Cáncer, vieron a _su chica_ besuqueándose en paño menores con Deathmask"-

-"¡¿Pero qué?!"-

-"¡Ese día fue todo un caos! Resulta que esa perra se acostaba con Milo, Camus, Deathmask, y los Dioses saben con quién más. Por su puesto que estalló una guerra entre los tres y el resto de los dorados tuvo que intervenir…"- June relataba con naturalidad, pero Geist miró a Shaina y le alzó una ceja.

-"Pero no entiendo cómo se llevan tan bien ¡Incluso los tres trabajan juntos!"- preguntó dudosa la pelinegra.

-"La razón por la que todo volvió a la "normalidad" con el asunto de esa perra, fue porque los tres "santitos" juraron no arruinar su amistad al involucrarse con alguna mujer del otro" respondió Shaina –"Sino, debían enfrentarse por ella y el que sobreviviera se la quedaba, como si fuese un trofeo"- habló con cierta molestia en sus palabras. –"Nunca más se supo de esa perra y como jamás mencionaron su nombre la apodaron _La innombrable del Santuario_… No sé qué hicieron para que el Patriarca no se enterara… O tal vez siempre supo y lo ignoró… Yo creo que tal vez pelearon sin armaduras y por eso no se enteró… ¡AAGH! ¡No sé!"-

-"Mmmh…"- la joven madre no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Shaina –"¡Bastante estúpido el juramento!"- dijo con sarcasmo y la cobra se cruzó de brazos, apartando la mirada.

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se miran así?"- cuestionó incrédula la rubia y la italiana rodó sus ojos.

-"¡NADA! Geist exagera…"- respondió enojada la cobra –"Es algo que no te incumbe"- June frunció el ceño, ya era estúpido que Shaina se hiciera la misteriosa dejándola con hambre de intriga.

-"Verás June, hace un tiempo Shaina y…"-

-"¡NO! ¡Yo se lo digo!"- interrumpió la italiana –"Escucha June, cuando Athena dejó ésta tierra, empecé a compartir con todos, sobretodo con los dorados… y en fin ¿recuerdas ese viaje a Italia que hice? ¿Ese en el que me endeudé y apenas me alcanzó para el pasaje de vuelta? "- June asintió –"Bueno, en ese viaje me encontré con Deathmask en un bar. No sé por cuanto tiempo estuvimos hablando y bebiendo, pero fue divertido. Seamos honestas, es un tipo agradable… Y lo invité al hostal donde me estaba alojando y… bueno... ya sabes"- esas palabras estaban libres de interpretación, podría ser más especifica para no pensar mal.

–"¿Quieres decir que…?"- la rubia ya se estaba imaginando lo peor y el silencio respondió su pregunta. June abrió los ojos hasta el limite, jamás se lo esperó de Shaina.

–"¡AGH! ¡No me mires así!"- contestó con fastidio la cobra –"Estábamos en la cama, yo tenía curiosidad y él… bueno estaba cachondo… y una cosa llevó a la otra… era mi primera vez"- se excusó.

-"¡Pero ni siquiera te gusta! ¡Perdiste la virginidad con alguien que ni te gusta!"-

-"¡Por favor! Eso de la virginidad es algo medieval. Tenía curiosidad, además solo fue ESA vez, nunca más pasó nada. Y hasta el día de hoy nos llevamos muy bien"- June arqueó una ceja, pensó que Shaina fue más que descarada cuando la reprendió por haberse acostado con Camus. Pero aún no comprendía en que le perjudicaba a Shaina todo esto de la _innombrable_ del Santuario.

-"June parece no entender"- comentó Geist con cierto tono de fastidio –"Shaina ¿por qué no le explicas qué tiene que ver esto con esa perra del Santuario?"-

-"¡Qué Zeus me libre! ¡Cómo no entiendes, niña!"- bufó la italiana ante la ingenuidad de la rubia –"Si Milo se entera de que estuve UNAvez con Deathmask, va a matarlo. Seamos sinceras, va a sentir que su orgullo fue pasado a llevar… Sé que algún día me preguntará con quién tuve mi primera vez"-

June hizo una mueca –"Entonces miéntele"- dijo con naturalidad.

-"¡No puede porque el muy bastardo se lo contó a Kanon estando ebrio!"- gruñó la pelinegra al pensar en el nombre del géminis.

-"¡Qué paranoicas! No creo que Milo sea tan estúpido como para preguntarte algo que a ni él respondería"- Shaina guardó silencio y reflexionó las palabras de la joven modelo. Tenía razón, lo mejor sería fingir demencia, él no le preguntaría, inclusive supondría que su primera vez fue con Saga.

Al instante de acabada la conversación, la pequeña Betania comenzó a llorar y su madre fue de inmediato a su llamado. Las dos arianas se quedaron en la cocina manteniendo el silencio. Sin embargo, el teléfono de June sonó y al ver de quién era la _molesta_ llamada, la cortó.

-"¿Shaina…?"- habló con timidez la menor –"Creo que deberías saber algo"- la italiana se sentó a su lado y alzó un ceja curiosa. –"Bueno es que… es complicado"-

-"¡Habla rápido!"-

June tomó aire, y de un soplo, soltó la información –"Me escapé de una trata de blancas y ahora me están buscando"- Shaina elevó ambas cejas ante la impresión, escondió su rostro entre sus manos y negó su cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-"¡¿En qué mierda te has metido?!"-

-"¡Fue hace mucho! ¡Cuando aún no me expulsaban de la facultad! Yo... necesitaba pagar de algún modo, y me daba vergüenza pedir dinero. Ya les debía a muchos… incluso a ti"- la voz de la rubia se exaltó y sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar aquellos difíciles tiempos –"Encontré un anuncio que pedían jóvenes para una campaña… y ofrecían un buen pago. No lo dudé y fui hasta la casa donde se haría la audición y quedé junto con…"- June se detuvo, pero la cobra le exigió con la mirada que continuara

-"¡¿Junto con quién?!"-

-"Con Jade y Ciza…"- contestó con un hilo de voz –"Nos dijeron que esperáramos en una habitación y que en un rato vendría a tomar las fotos. Era una habitación horrible, una pocilga y al instante nos dimos cuenta de que algo andaba mal… Se hizo de noche y la puerta estaba forzada"-

-"¡¿Entonces cómo escaparon?!"- preguntó exaltada la mayor, poniendo más nerviosa a la menor.

-"Alguien abrió la puerta, y sin percatarme de quién era, le enterré la punta de mi brochen en el ojo… y corrimos sin dirección… ni siquiera sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos corriendo… Ciza dijo que alcanzó a ver unas jeringas en el piso… No recuerdo mucho, pero sí recuerdo la voz de un hombre que nos gritaba…"- Shaina no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, sentía ganas de reprenderla y golpearla en la cabeza por ser tan irresponsable. Pero no debía hacer sentir peor a la joven. –"Él me encontró cuando me contrataron en la agencia en la que estoy ahora y… ¡Yo jamás lo vi! ¡Shaina te lo prometo! ¡Jamás vi su cara! ¡Solo recuerdo su voz, pero no sabía que era él hasta que reconocí su voz!"-

-"No estoy entendiendo ¿Cómo es eso de que te encontró?"-

-"¡Es el chofer de la agencia! Se acercó a mí y era muy amigable ¡No sé cómo consiguió mi número! ¡Te juro que cambié el teléfono! Me insiste para que salgamos, pero siempre lo rechazo y él vuelve a insistir ¡Siempre me llama! ¡Cree que no lo reconozco!"- June tomó su teléfono y le mostro el nombre de la llamada anterior –"Es él. Dice que se llama Kyo, pero no creo que sea realmente su nombre"-

-"¡Pero sí sabes quién es y te está acosando! ¡¿Por qué no lo denuncias?! ¡Por un demonio June! ¡FUISTE UN CABALLERO DE ATHENA!"-

-"Me da miedo…"- apenas pudo hablar, a causa del llanto –"¡Por favor no le digas a nadie!… eres la primera en saberlo…"- la menor hablaba entre sollozos, se dejaba llevar por el miedo, y tal vez si seguía así seria lo mejor.

-"¡Pero debiste decirnos! Los chicos trabajan atrapando al primer idiota que entra en su lista…"-

-"No, no… no es buena idea… Si se desasen de Kyo, seguramente vendrá otro a buscarme… Lo mejor es dejarlo así"-

-"¡De acuerdo! ¡Si eso quieres!"- contestó fastidiada la mayor.

-"Pero por favor… ¡No se lo digas a nadie! ¡En especial a Milo! De seguro le contaría a Camus…"-

-"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Puedes confiar, no se lo diré a… nadie"- respondió la italiana restándole importancia, pero June no quedó muy convencida. Obviamente Shaina no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, le daría un _empujón _ a la modelo para deshacerse del molesto Kyo, pero necesitaría apoyo de alguien.

-"No soy Marín, pero yo tengo más experiencia…"- ambas arianas voltearon y vieron a la joven madre apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados –"…Y les aseguro que los secretos traen más problemas"-

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Fui mala con June? Es que éstas cosas pasan y es terrible, no lo niego, a nadie le gustaría que les pasara. Pero por desgracia, vivimos en un mundo machista. He leído, escuchado y visto mucho sobre el mundo del modelaje, _de los pro y los contra,_ y quisiera resaltarlos. No quería ser tan mala con June, pero he leído muchos fics en los que es muy dependiente de Shun y me gustaría cortar esa imagen de ella.

Mi intención es escribir algo real, con un poco de mis ideas locas, pero al fin y al cabo, algo real. Después de todo, los caballeros de Athena son humanos, y siempre me ha gustado pensar que merecen una oportunidad de vivir y desenvolverse sin tener que sacrificar su vida, solo sacrificarla por sí mismos, y disfrutar como individuos comunes.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejen reviews que me sacan una sonrisa c:

Saludos cordiales y muchos cariños Ü


	8. No hay fiesta sin problemas

**N/A:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra.

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre son un empujón para luchar todos los días por conseguirse el notebook y continuar escribiendo ^.^ Espero disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

El tiempo pasó tranquilamente. Marín ya llevaba un avanzado embarazo, en unas semanas dejaría de soportar los nervios de su esposo y ambos podrían recibir con cariño a su primogénito. Se tenía entendido que sería un niño, aún no escogían un nombre, pero todos los dorados le apodaron_ el gatito_, en honor a su padre.

Por su parte, Geist evitaba a toda costa a los insistentes de Shura, Aioros y Kanon, los cuales exigían una prueba de paternidad, pero ella se las negaba. Solo se dedicaba a la crianza de la pequeña Betania, con un poco de ayuda de Shunrei, pues la contrató para que cuidara de la menor mientras ella se ausentaba.

Aioros se estaba ganando unos puntos con Geist, dejó de lado la idea del examen de ADN y comenzó a acercarse de a poco y con amabilidad. Era una buena táctica que estaba dando resultados, la joven madre le estaba dando la confianza para quedarse unas horas con Betania, mientras ella atendía otros asuntos.

Todo lo contrario comparado con Shura, el español ardía de rabia en su frustración de no poder estar cerca de su hija, estaba seguro de que Betania era de él y no de Aioros y Kanon.

Por otro lado, Thetis se quedó todos estos meses en casa de los gemelos Géminis. Gracias al trabajo en el bar de Kanon, juntó un buen dinero y en unas cuantas semanas podría abandonar el hogar de los Géminis. Pero Kanon rogaba poder tener una oportunidad con la sirena, y sus suplicas fueron escuchadas cuando llegó una carta diciendo que Thetis sería deportada a Dinamarca. Angustiada y abatida, se resignaba a abandonar los nuevos amigos que había hecho, pero la _ingeniosa_ mente de Kanon brilló por sí sola cuando dijo –"_Thetis, cásate conmigo y así podrás quedarte con nosotros"-_ Así que ahora habría otra boda que celebrar.

Todo parecía tranquilo y prospero para todos, en especial para Milo. Tenía el placer de disfrutar tiempo con su amada cobra, a pesar de que ella era un poco distante cuando quedarse en la casa del otro se trataba. Aun así, no perdía oportunidad para demostrarle cuánto la quería y la deseaba.

Shaina consiguió empleo en un pequeño gimnasio dando clases de defensa personal a niños y jóvenes. No era un trabajo que la sacara rápido de las deudas en las que se hundía, pero al menos era un oficio que la sacaba del estrés.

En comparación con Camus, él trataba de reprimir los celos ante el trabajo de su joven novia, y para peor, ella se hacía reconocida más y más en el _mundo de la moda._ Pero al menos ella era feliz y debía apoyarla, o eso intentaba.

Una noche, Camus se esmeró por cocinar una cena para la rubia, puso velas en la mesa y una botella de vino. No le agradaba la idea de hacer algo tan _cursi_, pero a June le gustaban esa clase de detalles. Se recostó agotado en su sofá y esperó la llegada de la amazona, mas ésta brillaba por su ausencia. El sueño se estaba apoderando de él, cuando de repente el timbre sonó. –"¡Perdón! ¡Me demoré! ¡Pero tengo una noticia!"- la rubia entró con emoción, sacó un sobre de su enorme bolso y se lo entregó a Camus.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- preguntó extrañado él, y la ariana solo insistió en que lo abriera. El galo rompió el sobre y sacó una revista, para su sorpresa, en la portada aparecía su bella y joven novia con un vestido negro bastante entallado a su cuerpo. Camus arqueó una ceja, no podía negar que se veía hermosa, todo el tiempo se veía hermosa, pero no entendía por qué le entregaba algo así.

-"¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Qué te parece?! ¡Es la primera vez que aparezco en una portada! ¡Esto es genial!"- decía ella con alegría –"¡¿Y qué crees?! ¡Viajaré a Milán para la semana de la moda!"-

-"¿Qué tú que?"- preguntó incrédulo

-"¡A Milán! Apareceré en una revista europea y asistiré a un desfile… y sé que no tengo la estatura de una modelo de alta costura y que no estaré en la pasarela, pero iré de publico ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Tengo que empacar y debo…"- Camus la dejaba hablar, ignorando cada palabra que salía de su boca. Tenía sentimientos encontrados; por un lado, se alegraba de ver a June tan feliz hablando de su trabajo, después de tantos dramas que tuvo que pasar. Pero por el otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en todas las miradas que se posarían en su mujer y en todas las fotos que habría de ella. Mucho le costaba aceptar que otros la vieran posar en ropa interior, pero ahora más de la mitad de la península Itálica la vería de esa manera. Era mucho pedir para él.

Sí, sentía celos, celos de que otros hombres se aprovecharan de su inocente trabajo y la miraran con ojos lujuriosos, y celos porque la quería ver así exclusivamente para él. Pero como buen acuariano, no lo admitiría. Aunque tampoco podía negar que también vio a más de una modelo de esa misma manera.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, June despertó sobre el vigoroso y fuerte pecho del galo, no habían tenido ningún encuentro erótico la noche anterior, solo se quedó a dormir. Él seguía dormido, por lo que ella se levantó lentamente para no despertarlo, pero el dorado la jaló del brazo y la enlazó a su cuerpo, acomodando su rostro sobre el cuello de ella. –"Me tengo que ir"-

-"Dijiste que serías mía todo el día"- se quejó el acuariano mientras besaba el fino cuello de la rubia, mas ésta se resistía a las caricias.

-"Tengo que ir a casa de Geist, Betania cumple un año hoy y debo ir"-

-"Entonces voy contigo"-

-"NO"- dijo tajante y corrió el cuerpo del galo –"Nadie debe saberlo. Se supone que Aioros irá y ni Kanon ni Shura pueden estar ahí"- cubrió su boca con sus dedos, ya había dicho mucho –"No le digas a nadie o Geist me mata. Se supone que es secreto"-

June se despidió con rapidez del dorado al ver que ya eran casi las dos de la tarde. Estaba retrasada, por lo que abandonó el edificio y pasó a la tienda de bebé más cercana a comprar un regalo. Tan pronto como salió del local, se encontró a Jade con una maleta en la mano, mientras que con la otra hacía una llamada con su teléfono.

La saludó y se quedaron hablando un buen rato. Después de una larga charla entre amigas, la joven colorina cambió el tono de su voz –"June, creo que el tipo de allá nos está mirando mucho"- dijo con preocupación, señalando al individuo del que hablaba. June miró por encima de su hombro y apenas lo vio supo que era Kyo.

Los corazones de ambas chicas se aceleraron al saber que estaban tan próximas a ese hombre. June jaló a su compañera unas cuantas calles y le hizo parar un taxi, Jade abordó el vehículo y June camino lo más rápido posible. Kyo la siguió sin ninguna disimulación y aceleró su paso para atrapar a la ariana, pero June fue más rápida y entró a un bazar para perderse en él. Escondida detrás un estante, comenzó a calmar su respiración, pero el susto volvió a ella cuando una voz se anunció. –"Hola June"- A causa del susto, la rubia dejó caer la pequeña bolsa de regalo.

-"¡Mierda Kanon! ¡Me asustaste!"- El griego quedó atónito al escuchar esa clase de palabras en el glosario de la amazona. Recogió amablemente el obsequio y rio para sí al ver que provenía de una tienda de bebe.

-"¡Felicidades June! Lo tenían escondido ¿Cuántos meses tienes? ¿Es de Camus, cierto? No es que piense que eres una fácil, claro que no. Pero no te vaya a pasar lo que le pasó a Geist"- June arqueó una ceja, obviamente el géminis estaba malinterpretando las cosas. Kanon curioseó el obsequio detenidamente y leyó en voz alta la nota que colgaba de él –"Para la pequeña Betania, por su primer cumpleaños"- El Marina frunció el ceño y miró con recelo a la ariana.

-"¡Dame eso!"- June intentó quitarle el regalo al gemelo, pero la altura de éste lo favorecía, era inútil para ella seguir insistiendo –"Por favor Kanon, llevo prisa"-

-"¿Prisa?"- Sonrió de lado y miró siniestramente a la rubia –"Descuida, yo te llevo"-

* * *

Betania llevaba un vestido blanco, ideal para la ocasión. Estaba rodeada de pocos invitados, allí se encontraba Shaina, Shunrei, los subordinados de su madre, y de milagro, Aioros, ya que se había ganado un puesto en el cumpleaños de la menor. Desafortunadamente Marín no había ido, puesto que Aioria insistía en que descansara. Todo estaba saliendo como Geist esperaba, ningún caballero de la orden de Athena iba a interrumpir.

El timbre sonó y Geist abrió la puerta, y enseguida todos los caballeros dorados, más los de plata y los de bronce entraron en fila, junto con su ex diosa y compañía. –"¡¿Cómo mierda…?!"-

-"No digas groserías al frente de la criatura"- dijo Mü depositando su regalo en los brazos de la madre, y el resto lo imitó. Al final, Geist terminó con treinta regalos en sus manos y su departamento lleno, tan lleno que no alcanzaron asientos para todos los presentes.

-"¡¿Cómo mierda llegaron aquí?!"- gritó la joven madre lanzando todos los obsequios en un rincón.

-"Es culpa de June"- contestó Kanon despreocupado y Geist asesinó con la mirada a la aludida –"¿Dónde está mi hija?"- preguntó el gemelo menor buscando a la menor con la mirada.

-"¡Querrás decir MI hija!"- gruñó Shura, y vio a la pequeña cumpleañera en brazos de Shunrei.

-"¡Si van a pelear, que sea fuera de aquí! ¡No arruinen el cumpleaños de MI hija!"- ordenó Aioros y una discusión comenzó entre los tres. Geist se cubrió la sien con una mano, miró de reojo a Betania, y ésta aplaudía con sus pequeñas manitos. Pensó en las palabras que diría, toda su tranquilidad terminó el día que se apareció en el bar de Kanon, y ahora tenía que soportar la estúpida discusión de los supuestos padres.

Geist cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños, se arrepentiría de lo que diría, pero lo haría –"¡HARÉ EL MALDITO EXAMEN DE ADN!"- gritó con furia. Todos guardaron silencio y quedaron boquiabiertos. Geist se escapó hasta la cocina y Shura la acorraló en la fría pared.

-"A ellos podrás engañar, pero a mí no. Yo sé que Betania es mía"- aseguró él y sintió el odio en los oscuros ojos de la pelinegra. Ella levantó su mano con la intención de golpearlo, pero se arrepintió y bajó su brazo con desgana.

-"Entonces sigue engañándote solo"- musitó con ira en cada palabra, se estaba excusando, y sabía perfectamente que no negaba lo dicho por Shura. Él la tomó por los brazos sin ninguna delicadeza, y ambos se asesinaron con la mirada. La pasión que sentían por el otro se había acabado, al menos por parte de ella, Shura no admitiría que le agradaba la idea de formar una familia con Geist.

En ese momento, Shaina llegó con la pequeña cumpleañera en brazos, con la intención de entregársela a su madre, pero volteó ya que la escena que interrumpía parecía bastante comprometedora. Geist la detuvo y cargó a su hija en brazos y se retiró de la habitación, seguida por el supuesto padre.

Shaina sacó un vaso de la alacena y recargó sus manos en el mesón, sobó con delicadeza su frente, quedándose un rato en esa posición. Cuando al fin volvió en sí, llenó su vaso con agua y lo bebió en seco. –"¡Qué apresurada!"- se anunció una voz con un perfecto acento griego.

-"Lárgate"-

-"¡No, no, no! Lo siento, Shaina. No quise molestar, solo quiero hablar"- se acercó el dorado y la amazona volteó a mirarlo a los ojos –"¿Te sientes bien? Estás pálida"-

-"No es nada, Saga ¿De qué quieres hablar?"-

-"Me gustaría saber si serías mi pareja en la boda de Kanon. En la boda de Aioria, mi hermano fue mi pareja y ahora no tengo a nadie con quien ir. Tú eres la única en la que confío"-

Shaina solo asentía y no le prestaba mucha atención al géminis. Accedió a ser su acompañante y cubrió asqueada su boca. –"Gracias, Shaina… ¿segura que te sientes bien?"- preguntó el griego acercándose, y ella negó con la cabeza –"Mírame ¿comiste algo? ¿O acaso estás embarazada?"-

-"¡POR ZEUS! ¡NO!"- se apresuró a decir ella, con los ojos abiertos hasta el límite –"Solo probé la asquerosa comida que trajo Saori, solo fue eso"- Saga la miró detenidamente, el brillo en sus ojos resplandecía más en cada parpadeo, su cabello lucía más sedoso y reluciente que de costumbre, y su blanca tez parecía estar más suave. Su curiosa mano acarició la mejilla de Shaina para comprobar si su teoría era cierta, y lo era, estaba más suave y fina como una muñeca de porcelana.

-"¿Qué haces?"- la amazona se extrañó y corrió sutilmente la mano del géminis.

-"Perdón, pero… estás más bonita"- confesó él y Shaina arqueó una ceja –"Tus ojos brillan y tu piel está más suave… ¿Segura no estás embarazada?"-

-"¡Para con eso! Son ideas tuyas."- finalizó incomoda la italiana. Saga quedó pensando unos segundos, realmente eran ideas suyas, tal vez solo se acicaló para la ocasión. Aunque sabía que Shaina no era esclava del maquillaje y esas cosas, era una mujer que resaltaba por su carácter, su energía y su belleza natural. Eso era lo que más le encantaba de ella.

Al instante, Kiki apareció y se colocó al lado de la ariana, tomándola de la mano –"¡Oigan! ¡Ya le vamos a cantar a Betania!"- dijo el pelirrojo con entusiasmo –"¡Ah! Por cierto Shaina, TU novio te está llamando"- Shaina asintió con serenidad y se fue de la mano del menor. Pero antes de abandonar completamente la habitación, Kiki le mandó una asesina mirada al Caballero de Géminis, teniendo la certeza de que el gemelo tenía otras intenciones con la Santa de Ofiuco.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Espero lo hayan disfrutado (: De apoco mostraré, o intentaré mostrar, los defectos de todos, porque desafortunadamente nadie es perfecto, pero eso es lo que nos hace diferentes.

Perdón si me demoré un poco en actualizar, pero es que mi mente está en otra parte, pero ahora sí o sí me concentraré bien y me robaré el notebook todas las mañanas para escribir sin que se me corte la inspiración. Muchas gracias por leerme, gracias a ustedes continuo la historia :*

Saludos cordiales y muchos besos Ü


	9. Un nuevo integrante y un nuevo problema

**N/A:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra.

_Espero disfruten el laaargo capitulo Ü _

**este capitulo contiene** **lemon**

* * *

Una semana había pasado del _escandaloso_ cumpleaños de Betania, ella junto a su madre y los tres supuestos padres, fueron hasta el laboratorio más cercano para hacer el examen de ADN. Los resultados estarían listos en ocho semanas; tiempo suficiente para juntar el dinero de la apuesta. Toda la orden de Athena ya tenía las apuestas listas sobre quién sería el padre, la jugada estaba alrededor de los ¥10.000 y el marcador estaba a favor de Shura.

Por otro lado, por cuestiones de trabajo, Aioria estuvo fuera de la ciudad por toda la semana. No le agradaba la idea de dejar sola a su esposa embarazada, se volvió muy sobreprotector con ella, y para Marín era todo un fastidio. Aunque disfrutó la semana en la que el leo estuvo fuera, su hermano se quedó con ella, y en comparación con su esposo, Touma sabía controlar los nervios.

Touma quedó de ir a recoger a Aioria al aeropuerto y Marín se quedaría a solas unas horas, nada malo le pasaría estando en la serenidad de su hogar. Pero su hermano insistía en que tuviese compañía, así que llamó a su amiga más cercana. El timbre sonó, y de inmediato Shaina, June y Milo entraron a acompañar a la futura madre.

-"No sé por qué accedí a venir, ni siquiera me llamaron a mí"- gruño en voz baja el escorpio mientras husmeaba la despensa del hogar de Marín.

Por otro lado, Marín se quedó en el living hablando con las dos arianas. Parecía ser una conversación bastante interesante, pues las tres amazonas secreteaban por lo bajo.

–"Saga tiene razón, tus ojos están más brillantes y tu piel está mucho más suave… O te estaba coqueteando, o es Milo quién tiene buena mano"- dijo por lo bajo la joven rubia, causando risas en la futura madre y un enojo en la italiana.

-"¿Saben? Creo que Saga tiene razón"- dijo la pelirroja dejando atrás la risa –"Antes de saber que estaba encinta, Aioria me decía que tenía el cabello más suave, que mis ojos brillaban y que mi piel estaba más tersa que antes. Yo creía que solo eran cumplidos, pero después todos empezaron a decírmelo; mi hermano, Seiya, incluso ustedes"- Shaina guardó silencio, ¿acaso le estaban diciendo, tan directamente, que estaba embarazada? Eso era imposible, ella y Milo siempre fueron cuidadosos, _siempre_.

-"¡Dioses! ¡Estás embarazada!"- habló June con un leve entusiasmo –"De seguro a Milo le alegrará la idea. ¡Vamos! Díselo ahora"-

-"¡Shh! Habla más bajo, bruta"- reclamó entre dientes la peliverde –"Eso no es cierto, solo son mitos. Además ni siquiera he tenido nauseas… Eso comprueba que su estúpida teoría es falsa"-

-"Pero es cierto, si no me crees pregúntale a Geist"- contestó la japonesa –"¿Ya tuviste tu periodo?"- pero Shaina miró a un lado intentando recordar, contó mentalmente los días y su corazón se aceleró al pensar lo rápido que pasó el mes.

-"¿Por qué no te haces una prueba de embarazo? Nunca está de más hacerse una"- Shaina miró con irónica a la rubia, olvidaba que estaba hablando con las voces de la experiencia –"Vamos ahora, hay una farmacia cerca de aquí. Te acompañaría, pero quedé de juntarme con Shun"- acotó June, pues sabía lo que significaba tener aquellas dudas. Shaina se cruzó de brazos y accedió de mala gana. Ambas arianas salieron rumbo a la farmacia, con la excusa de que la mayor encaminaría a la menor hasta unas cuadras.

Milo se sentó junto a Marín en el gran sofá y entablaron una charla, acompañada con un poco de comida y un jugo de fruta natural que el dorado se ofreció hacer.

-"¿Ya saben que nombre le pondrán al _gatito_?"- preguntó el escorpio mientras subía los pies en la mesa de café. Marín tocó su enorme vientre y guardó silencio por un par de segundos. Milo se tensó hasta que la amazona respondió con toda normalidad.

-"Aún no, pero tenemos una lista de nombres. Ahora te la traigo"-La pelirroja se levantó, y antes de dar un paso, rompió aguas mojando todo el piso.

-"Pero Marín, si querías ir al baño tenias que avisar"- dijo el griego despreocupado.

-"¡MILO! ¡VOY A TENER AL BEBÉ!"- el dorado quedó aturdido y fue envuelto por los nervios. Puso el brazo de la pelirroja alrededor de su cuello y con su mano libre la afirmaba de la cintura ayudándola a llegar a su auto. La ayudó a sentarse en el asiento trasero, se puso frente al volante y encendió el motor en dirección al hospital. Intentó llamar a Aioria y a Touma, pero ninguno de los dos contestaba, así que hasta el momento, él era responsable de la Santa de Águila.

-"¡Milo… si quieres apúrate!"- se quejaba desesperadamente la futura madre.

-"¡NO ME PRESIONES, MUJER! ¡YA CASI LLEGAMOS!"- gritó el griego, al mismo tiempo que se pasaba los semáforos para llegar a tiempo –"¡Ay Dioses! ¡Voy a vomitar!"-

* * *

En tanto el Caballero de Escorpio llevaba desesperadamente a Marín al hospital, Shaina decidía si comprar la prueba de embarazo más barata, la más cara, o la marca que le recomendó June. Al final, compró una de cada marca, terminando con seis en total. Las escondió en su bolso y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

Su teléfono vibró y lo sacó para leer el mensaje recién recibido, de parte de Milo. –"_AYUDA Estoy en el hospital y Marín va a dar a luz"_\- leyó en voz baja y se apresuró a tomar el primer taxi que se le cruzara.

* * *

En la recepción, Milo firmó los papeles sin prestarles mucha atención, mientras los enfermeros se llevaban a Marín a una habitación privada en el tercer piso.

Con la camilla inclinada, la amazona apoyó su espalda y esperó la llegada del escorpio, que atendía una llamada. –"Marín, Aioria llamó"- contestó el griego mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta –"Dijo que están atorados en un trafico, así que tendrás que hacerte la idea de recibir a tu hijo sola"-

-"¡¿Sola?! ¡NO! ¡No quiero entrar sola!"- dijo con dolor la futura madre –"¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Esto es nuevo para mí!"- Milo afligió el entrecejo, no quería entrar sabiendo lo inútil que actuaría. También era algo nuevo para él, sólo sabía hacer bebes, no traerlos al mundo. Se dejó caer en la silla que estaba junto a la camilla y dirigió su mirada a los tristes ojos del águila, sería un mal amigo si la abandonaba en un momento tan importante. Pensó en llamar a Aioros o a Seiya, pero con el tráfico que había no llegarían a tiempo.

–"Está bien, Marín. Entraré contigo…"- dijo con calidez y tomó con delicadeza la mano de la japonesa.

* * *

Marín llevaba tres horas en trabajo de parto, las contracciones estaban aumentando, y por desgracia, aún seguía esperando la anestesia epidural. Hasta el momento, habían llegado Shaina, Geist y su hija, June, Shun, y los gemelos Géminis. Por ahora, el resto estaba en camino, pero algunos estaban atascados en el tráfico o se encontraban muy lejos del hospital.

Betania estaba sentada en los brazos de Saga, era la única diversión que tenían mientras esperaban la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia. El Caballero de Géminis se veía feliz al pensar que esa pequeña criatura podía ser su sobrina, pero no le encontraba parecido a ninguno de los tres supuestos padres.

Por otro lado en los baños de damas, Geist acompañaba a Shaina mientras probaba las seis pruebas de embarazo que compró. Aburrida y cansada, Geist apoyó su espalda en la puerta del cubículo que su amiga usaba.

-"_Estoy segura que eso de que los ojos te brillan son puros mitos… Es absurdo ¿quién inventó eso?"_\- comentó la peliverde desde el otro lado de la puerta, ya llevaba cinco pruebas hechas, y esperaba el resultado de la sexta.

-"Sí… cree lo que quieras, Shaina. ¿Sabías que los mitos son de carácter religioso?"- respondió con sarcasmo la amazona del abismo, mientras miraba aburrida sus uñas. –"¡Shaina! ¡Sal de una buena vez y ve a decirle a tu hombre que esperas un hijo suyo!"-

-"_¡Claaaaaro! ¡Como tú lo hiciste con Shura, o con quien mierda sea el padre de tu hija!_"- grave error haber dicho eso, pues desató la furia de Geist.

-"¡SAL DE AHÍ Y DILO EN MI CARA, MALDITA COBARDE!"- golpeó la puerta con toda su ira mientras el resto de las mujeres presentes la miraban con terror. –"¡¿Y QUÉ MIERDA VEN USTEDES?! ¡¿Acaso nunca han visto a una mujer enojada?!"-

Geist abandonó fastidiada el cuarto de baño, dejando sola a la Santa de Ofiuco –"_¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento, Geist!_"- pero al no oír respuesta, abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a June entrar al baño.

-"¡Pero qué carácter! ¿Qué le pasó a Geist? ¿Está todo bien?"-

-"Em… Creo que estás cosas no sirven, todas son iguales"- dijo con inseguridad mientras miraba el resultado del test –"Escucha, compré seis pruebas, tres me dieron negativo y las otras tres dieron positivo"- June alzó una ceja curiosa, ¿A quién le creería: a las tres negativas o a las tres positivas? ¡¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?!

Shaina botó toda la evidencia de sus dudas en el basurero, quiso creer que no estaba embarazada, pues no tenía síntomas de ello y solo se dejó llevar por el _ridículo_ comentario de Saga; error de ella habérselo comentado a sus amigas, ya que todo se lo tomaban enserio.

* * *

Mientras Marín miraba la cara de dolor del Caballero de Escorpio, Shun le explicaba a Milo detalle por detalle todo lo que pasaría en el parto, al ser estudiante de Medicina, sabía lo básico. El griego aún no creía todo lo que una mujer debía pasar para poder traer a un hijo al mundo, sabía que era doloroso, pero nunca pensó que era tan complicado. Cuando el joven peliverde finalmente terminó, Milo escondió su rostro entre sus manos y se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla. Al instante, la Doctora a cargo del parto entró al cuarto con unos papeles en las manos. –"Buenas tardes, caballeros. ¿Quién de ustedes es el Señor Milo de Escorpio?"- preguntó la profesional y el susodicho alzó su mano.

-"Señor, en unos minutos vendrán por su esposa para llevarla a pabellón, así que deben prepararse y seguir todas las indicaciones que les demos"-

-"Doctora disculpe…"- interrumpió Shun –"Pero quisiéramos saber si se puede hacer algún cambio… Es decir, que en vez de que Milo entre al parto, pueda entrar yo y una de las amigas de Marín ¿será posible?"-

-"Mmhh… de hecho…"- dijo la doctora al mismo tiempo que leía los papeles –"No, no es posible. Aquí dice que el único que puede entrar al parto es el Señor Milo, por ende solo usted podrá entrar"- aseguró ella dirigiéndose al griego –"Lo siento, pero tiene que leer bien antes de firmar"-

Dicho eso, la Doctora se retiró y los tres Santos de Athena se miraron con aflicción. Milo tendría que prepararse para tener el "privilegio" de recibir al hijo de su amigo.

* * *

El tráfico no avanzaba, estaban a unas calles del hospital y no habían avanzado ni diez centímetros. Aioria ya estaba más que histérico, por lo que bajó del auto con rapidez y corrió entre los autos con todas sus ganas, la adrenalina era tan alta en su cuerpo, que no había ni una gota de cansancio. No se dio cuenta en qué momento pasó las cinco largas cuadras, y finalmente llegó al hospital.

Entró desesperadamente a la recepción, y vio a Geist y a Betania, acompañadas de los gemelos Géminis. Los ignoró y corrió a las escaleras en dirección a las salas de maternidad, teniendo la esperanza de encontrar a su esposa allí. Saga lo siguió como un relámpago y se apresuró a informarle todo lo sucedido, pero el leo no prestó atención. Cuando al fin llegaron al tercer piso, se encontraron a Shaina, a June y a Shun esperando en las puertas del ascensor. Aioria corrió hacia ellos con la misma desesperación de hace unos momentos.

-"¡¿Y Marín?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Quiero verla!"- el griego preguntó mirando a cada uno de los Santos, en una lluvia de nerviosismo y emoción.

-"Se la acaban de llevar, pero descuida, Milo está con ella"- respondió Shun, intentando calmar al futuro padre, pero fue inútil. Tan solo escuchar que Milo sería el que acompañaría a SU esposa y recibiría a SU hijo, lo hizo entrar en furia. Aioria lanzó fuego como un volcán en erupción, tomó por la camisa al joven Andrómeda y comenzó a agitarlo de un lado a otro, en un movimiento de vaivén.

-"¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ENTRASTE TÚ?! ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE SABE DE MEDICINA Y TODAS ESAS MIERDAS!"- en cada palabra agitaba más al muchacho, haciéndolo temblar de miedo. Nunca nadie había visto al leo actuar de esa manera –"¡¿TE DAS CUENTA LO INUTIL QUE ES MILO PARA ESTAS COSAS?!"-

-"¡HEY! ¡CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES!"- intervino Shaina, separando al dorado de Shun y empujarlo lejos. –"¡Que Milo tenga que traer a TU HIJO al mundo no es culpa suya! ¡ES TUYA! ¡Si hubieses puesto a tu familia primero, nada de esto estaría pasando!"- Esas últimas palabras fueron como si realmente una cobra le hubiese inyectado su veneno. Pero daba igual, no podían pensar en lo que no pasó, lo importante ahora era saber el estado de Marín.

-"¡¿A dónde se la llevaron?! ¡Quiero verla!"- preguntó nuevamente el leo.

-"A pabellón, en el segundo piso"- contestó June. Aioria bajó las escaleras con desesperación, seguido por los cuatro Santos de Athena. Se guío por los carteles y al fin llegaron hasta uno que decía _Pabellón_. Cruzó la puerta y al instante un enfermero lo jaló del brazo.

-"¡Oigan! ¡No pued…!"- el enfermero fue callado con un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula por parte del futuro padre. Aioria siguió su camino seguido por el géminis, mientras que el resto ayudaba al pobre enfermero. Los dorados vieron un largo pasillo con más de cinco puertas en cada lado ¿En cuál de todas esas puertas estaría Marín? No podía darse el lujo de abrir una puerta y ver si allí estaba la amazona.

* * *

Mientras los Caballeros de Leo y Géminis adivinaban vía cosmos en dónde estaría la futura madre, Milo tapaba su boca asqueado, y con su mano libre sostenía la mano de Marín al mismo tiempo que cerraba fuertemente sus ojos para evitar ver a la Santa de Águila dar a luz. Para el escorpio era una tortura tener que estar ahí, su única ayuda era hacer acto de presencia, desearía hacer más, pero no sabía qué hacer.

En el cuarto se encontraban tres practicantes, una enfermera y la _odiosa _Doctora dando indicaciones. –"¡Puje con fuerza, ya falta poco!"- ordenó la profesional mientras la enfermera limpiaba el sudor del rostro de la japonesa. –"¡Siga así! ¡Ya veo la cabecita!"-

Al oír aquello, Milo salió corriendo y abandonó la habitación, quedando parado en pleno pasillo, apenas pudo escuchar con claridad la voz de Marín llamarlo.

-"¡MILO!"- reconoció su nombre en un perfecto griego. Giró a encontrarse con aquella voz y vio a Saga y a Aioria dirigirse hacia él. Ambos dorados se sorprendieron al ver a Milo tan pálido, pero eso no detuvo al leo a exigirle una respuesta sobre el paradero de su esposa. Milo señaló el cuarto y Aioria entró con desesperación.

Saga tomó del brazo al escorpio y lo guío hasta las afueras del pabellón. En el camino se encontraron con Shun, June y Shaina, quienes esperaban parados cerca del ascensor. Los tres se acercaron a los griegos y las preguntas llovieron con rapidez. Saga se limitó a responder, mientras que Milo se sentaba lentamente en el frio suelo.

-"¿Te sientes bien?"- preguntó Shaina al mismo tiempo que se hincaba para quedar a la altura del griego. Milo se aflojó el camisón, y de paso desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa.

-"Sí… gracias"- respondió con un hilo de voz –"No. La verdad es que no me siento bien. Fui un cobarde, no debí abandonar a Marín. Iré a acompañarla"- se levantó con seguridad con la intención de volver al cuarto de parto. Pero el gemelo mayor lo detuvo. –"Déjame pasar Saga, le dije que la acompañaría"-

-"No vas a entrar. Deja que Aioria se encargue de su responsabilidad"-

-"¡Pero le dije que estaría con ella!"-

-"Y ya lo hiciste. Ahora descansa, ve a la cafetería y come un poco"- dijo June y a la vez Shun se unió y una discusión comenzó entre los cuatro. Por su parte, Shaina solo miraba confundida la discusión, algo en ella le hacia sentir _tan bien_ al ver a Milo preocupado por Marín, lo hacía lindo, tierno, la hacía derretirse.

De pronto, un sudado y feliz Aioria apareció para interrumpir la discusión. Los cinco entendieron que el nuevo integrante de la familia por fin había nacido, después de tantos dramas que hubo en la antesala de su nacimiento.

* * *

Ya casi era la una de la mañana, apenas habían pasado dos horas del nacimiento del _gatito _y Marín dormía plácidamente en su cuarto privado del hospital. Por otro lado, todos los caballeros dorados, los de plata y los de bronce al fin habían llegado. Todos miraban por el vidrio a los recién nacidos, de no ser porque Aioria les señalaba cuál era su hijo, nadie lo reconocería. Era un pequeño con el cabello castaño oscuro, como el de su tío, pero aún no se sabía el color de sus ojos, puesto que seguían cerrados.

En la larga historia de aquel hospital, jamás se habían visto a tantas personas visitar a un recién nacido, ni siquiera a un paciente, esto era un record.

-"¿Cómo se llama?"- preguntó Saori mientras buscaba un rincón para ver al bebé.

-"Aiden"- respondió con orgullo el padre.

-"¿Aiden? ¿Y ese nombre tan feo por qué?"- preguntó Aioros ignorando la _irritada _expresión de su hermano.

-"De la que nos salvamos…"- susurró June, en el oído de Camus simulando indiferencia.

Milo estaba cansado y hambriento, bajó hasta la cafetería, pero antes el _nuevo _padre lo detuvo en el camino.

-"Milo, yo… no sé cómo agradecerte… Lo que hiciste…"-

-"No fue nada"- se apresuró a decir el escorpio –"Bueno, diré la verdad, fue terrible… pero valió la pena ¿no?"-

* * *

Al llegar a la cafetería, vio a Betania en los brazos de Kiki, estaban en la mesa del rincón disfrutando de un sándwich que ambos compartían. Milo se acercó y se sentó al lado del ariano, y al instante, la infanta alzó sus brazos pidiendo ser cargada por el dorado. El griego cumplió la petición de la menor y la sentó en su regazo. Betania curioseaba los botones de la camisa de Milo con sus pequeños deditos, mientras Kiki miraba de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que ningún conocido pudiese oírlos. –"Milo, no sé si ya estas enterado, pero Saga está detrás de Shaina"- Kiki tuvo toda la atención del griego y continuó su testimonio –"Vi como la acariciaba"-

-"¡¿Cómo qué acariciarla?! ¡¿A qué tipo de caricias te refieres?!"- Milo apretó su puño y dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Entró rápidamente en cólera al saber que Saga fue un hombre muy importante en la vida de Shaina. El golpe en la mesa fue tan fuerte, que asustó a Betania y la hizo llorar.

En ese momento Shaina llegó hasta la puerta de la cafetería, pero antes de cruzarla, vio a Milo mecer a la pequeña con su pierna y acunarle la cabeza en su pecho. El llanto comenzó a deshacerse poco a poco, hasta que Betania se calmó por completo, Milo la acomodó en su otra pierna, le acarició la mejilla con ternura, y la pequeña sonrió nuevamente. Shaina se quedó parada mirando tan tierna escena. Dicen que los hombres se ven más atractivos con una guitarra o con un bebé en brazos, y Shaina compró aquella teoría.

-"¡Eres una niña muy alegre para ser hija de Shura!"- dijo el dorado.

-"¡¿Es de Shura?! ¡Rayos! ¡Yo aposté por Aioros!"- se quejó el pelirrojo y la cobra apareció sin avisar, sentándose al lado de Milo.

Milo y Kiki comenzaron a debatir sobre las probabilidades de por qué Shura sería el padre de Betania, la discusión estaba tan entretenida que Isaac, Shun, June y Camus se unieron al debate. Una charla larga y divertida, que duró varios minutos.

-"¡Qué día tan largo…!"- dijo entre bostezos el escorpio –"Ya me voy ¿Shaina, te llevo?"- la aludida asintió y se levantó para despedirse de todos los presentes.

-"Por cierto, ¿Saben qué pasó con el enfermero que Aioria golpeó?"- preguntó la italiana.

-"¡Ah cierto! al principio dijo que pondría una demanda, pero luego reconoció a June y dijo que quedaba todo perdonado si se sacaba una foto con ella"- Todos rieron ante aquella anécdota, excepto Camus. No le causó gracia alguna saber que un pervertido quiso una foto con su hermosa e inocente novia.

* * *

Milo no llevó a Shaina hasta su casa, la llevó hasta su_ propia_ casa, en pocas palabras, la secuestró. Mientras él guardaba su auto en la cochera, Shaina subió hasta el cuarto del griego con la intención de dormir, pero vio el desastre que tenía en su cama, aunque era de esperarse puesto que se quedó la noche anterior con él y cuando Marín la llamó salieron con rapidez, pero eso no era excusa para no tender la cama. Detestaba dormir con la cama desordenada, pero estaba exhausta, solo quería dormir, así que se dejó caer en el cómodo colchón. Sin embargo, antes de quitarse el abrigo, corrió hasta el baño y se encerró en él.

Milo entró al cuarto y buscó a la cobra con la mirada, pero solo vio su cama hecha un desastre. –"¿Shaina?"- preguntó al aire. Escuchó la cadena del baño correr y al instante vio a la italiana salir con una mano tapando su boca. –"¿Te sientes bien? Estás pálida"- Shaina asintió con seguridad y se quitó el abrigo, pero Milo se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-"Milo por favor… quiero dormir"- pero él la ignoró y la giró para poder besar sus labios con mayor facilidad. Los labios del griego comenzaron a descender mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, pero Shaina lo alejaba –"¡No Milo! ¡Qué asco, estás todo sudado!"- Milo se hizo el desentendido y la calló con un apasionado beso en los labios, un beso largo que cada vez se volvió más desenfrenado al sentir el cuerpo de la amazona rendirse ante las caricias. Él se aprovechó de eso y la recostó sobre la cama, quedando encima de ella.

Ambos se tomaron su tiempo de desvestir al otro, evitando cortar el beso. Shaina admiró el bien tornado y vigoroso pecho de Milo, su cuerpo era digno de un griego. Sintió la necesidad de recorrerlo, y en un movimiento rápido, se giró quedando ella encima de él. Sin ninguna timidez, cumplió su deseo besando su cuello y descender poco a poco, explorando cada rincón de su torso hasta hacerlo temblar.

Ya hecho fuego interno, Milo dejó salir un fuerte suspiro al sentir los labios de la cobra apropiarse de él, no se dio cuenta en que momento Shaina llegó nuevamente hasta sus labios. No opuso resistencia, todo lo que ella le entregaba era delicioso y lo hacía estallar en éxtasis. La tomó por la cintura y la recostó nuevamente en la cama, quedando ahora él encima de ella.

La miró directamente a los ojos, se veía hermosa, más que de costumbre. Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y sintió la sedosidad de su tez –"Tus ojos brillan…"- susurró él, y todo el cuerpo de Shaina tembló ante el comentario. Milo disfrutó de la magnifica vista que el cuerpo de la amazona le regalaba, agradecía a los Dioses por haberla cruzado en su camino y permitirle tenerla solo para él.

El calor en ambos era alto. Shaina tomó el rostro del dorado con ambas manos y acarició sus labios con su pulgar. –"¿Está todo bien? Estás temblando"- preguntó el peliazul con ternura en su voz. Y no, no estaba todo bien, ella se había hecho seis pruebas de embarazo, las cuales tres dieron positivo y tres negativo. Había dejado atrás la posibilidad de estar embarazada puesto que no tenía síntomas, pero tenía un retraso de un mes y hace unos minutos había vomitado. Aunque más le llamaba la atención la manera en que Milo se preocupó por Marín y lo tierno que fue con Betania; eso conquistó hasta la parte más indomable de su ser.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y para no arruinar el momento, besó nuevamente sus labios. Ese beso hizo que la excitación se apoderada de ambos, por lo que Milo no resistió más, y reclamó el cuerpo de la italiana, penetrándola y embistiéndola con delicadeza.

Shaina cortó el beso para poder dar un respiro y soltar gemidos ante el placer. A medida que las embestidas eran más intensas, la visión de Milo se nublaba, y terminó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la ariana. Ella tomó nuevamente el rostro del griego para juntar su frente con la de él –"No dejes de mirarme"- pidió ella entre jadeos.

Estaban llegando al clímax, cuando en un ágil desplazamiento, Milo se dio vuelta y la dejó sobre su cuerpo. La mujer apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él y siguió el movimiento balanceando sus caderas. Cuando al fin llegaron al orgasmo, Shaina cayó rendida en el pecho del griego y sonrió levemente. Él acarició su cabello y cubrió su cuerpo con las arrugadas sabanas.

La italiana no pudo evitar preguntar –"¿En qué momento pasó todo esto, Milo?"- y dirigió su mirada a los azulados ojos del hombre.

-"No me importa… pero no quiero que terminé"- Sin más que decir, ambos se quedaron disfrutando del silencio y el calor del cuerpo del otro les otorgaba, para luego dejarse ir por el sueño.

* * *

Deathmask despertó en el sofá de su pequeño living, no recodaba con exactitud cómo llegó hasta allí. Se levantó con pereza y se dirigió hasta su cama, dejándose caer. Al instante, sintió un frágil cuerpo posarse encima de él, y como unos labios recorrían su cuello con lentitud.

-"Jade… ahora no… quiero dormir"- respondió con desgana sin mirar a la joven modelo.

-"Ayer me dejaste… que sea una rápida ¿sí?"- dijo entre besos la colorina. El italiano se lleno de energía y dio una vuelta, dejando a la muchacha debajo de él.

-"Si June supiera que estás aquí y no en Hungría…"- ella rió, y con desesperación, despojó al dorado de su remera. Antes de poder seguir besándose y terminar de desvestirse, el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió. En un movimiento rápido, el cáncer se sentó al mismo tiempo que contestaba la llamada –"Hola Shaina ¿qué tal?" si quieres saber sobre el asunto de Kyo, te diré que tenemos solo una posibilidad de…"-

-"_Préstame dinero y no preguntes por qué_"- interrumpió la cobra desde el otro lado de la línea.

-"Yo también estoy bien, Shaina. Gracias por el interés"- contestó con sarcasmo –"¿Por qué no le pides a Milo, eh? Podrías hacerle algún favor sexual y con gusto te pagará"-

-"_¡Hijo de puta! ¡Por algo te lo estoy pidiendo! ¡Esto es de vida o muerte!"-_

-"No es mi problema"- estaba dispuesto a colgar, pero al no oír insultos de parte de la amazona, se quedó pegado por unos segundos. Conocía muy bien a Shaina, y por alguna _extraña _razón, supo que era importante para que estuviese recurriendo a él, siendo el más cercano a ella. –"¿En qué mierda te metiste ahora, mujer? ¿Acaso sigues los pasos de June? ¿Te persigue la mafia, o les debes dinero?"-

-"_¡Por favor! Lo necesito para ir al… ¡AGH! ¡Solo dame el dinero! ¿Puedes hacerlo sí o no?"- _

-"Mmmh… está bien. Pero debes decirme para qué lo necesitas ¡A mi no me engañas, mujer! ¡Dime de una vez en qué te metiste!"- la discusión se estaba alargando con insultos de parte de ella y ordenes de parte de él. –"¡YA DEJA DE EVADIR LA PREGUNTA Y RESPONDE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¿Ya no confías en mí?"-

-"_¡MALDITA SEA ANGELO! ¡DEBO IR AL MEDICO PARA SABER SI ESTOY EMBARAZADA Y NO TENGO DINERO PARA PAGAR EL EXAMEN! ¡¿FELIZ?!"- _el susodicho quedó boquiabierto, tal vez estuvo de más preguntar la razón del pedido, pero al saber la historia de June, no podía no preguntar. Aclaró su garganta y sonrió de medio lado.

-"¿Y tanto drama por eso? ¿Por qué no le dices a Milo? ¿Acaso no fue él quién te preñó?"-

-"_¡Hey! ¡A mí me respetas!"-_ contestó ofendida y decidió dar las ultimas palabras para despedirse –"_El problema es que no se cómo reaccionará… ¡Por favor! Estamos hablando de Milo… Y si no estoy embarazada ¿para qué asustarlo?"-_ Deathmask la dejaba hablar, ya estaba aburrido de la plática y solo quería volver dormir, aunque sabía que la mujer a su lado no se lo permitiría. Accedió a prestarle el capital necesario, con la promesa de no contárselo a nadie. Ya estaba cansado de guardar los secretos de las amazonas, ni que fuese un sacerdote en escuchando el secreto de cofesión; Primero June y su maldito asunto con Kyo, ahora Shaina y su posible embarazo, ¿qué otros secretos tendría que guardarles a las Santas de Athena?

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Está largo, perdón ;-; Bueno, la verdad es que ya no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar. Solía hacerlo una vez a la semana (?) y ahora no sé cuándo, peor lo haré, lo prometo :(

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran y me animan cada vez que me siento triste ^.^ muchísimas gracias por leer mis locuras

Saludos cordiales y muchos cariños Ü


	10. Jugadas no planeadas

**N/A: **Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo hago esto por amor a su obra.

Cursiva pensamientos

* * *

Seis días pasaron desde el nacimiento del pequeño Aiden, todo parecía tranquilo para los nuevos padres y para todos los caballeros de Athena. La mayoría esperaba el matrimonio _por conveniencia_ de Kanon y Thetis; Saori ofreció su mansión para la ceremonia de intercambio de anillos, mientras que la verdadera fiesta se encendería en el bar del Géminis menor.

Mientras Thetis iba a la tienda de novias a hacerle los últimos ajustes a su vestido, Shaina se encontraba a tan solo una cuadra de aquella tienda. Esperaba sentada con impaciencia en la camilla del consultorio del ginecólogo/obstetra. Solamente llevaba una bata de hospital, le era vergonzoso estar sola en una situación así, hubiese preferido estar acompañada, pero se convencía de que lo mejor sería enfrentarlo sola.

La puerta se abrió, y el doctor entró con la ficha médica de la amazona. Él leyó el archivo y se acercó a la mujer para examinarla mientras la interrogaba. –"Te notó un poco anímica, esa puede ser la razón de tu retraso, Shaina"-dijo el hombre mientras chequeaba los ojos y las uñas de la ariana, y ésta dio un suspiro de alivio –"Recuéstate y abre las piernas. Prefiero hacerte una ecografía transvaginal para salir de dudas"-

Shaina sintió una punzada en su pecho y sus ojos se humedecieron al sentir nuevamente el miedo de hace unos días. La intriga era grande, solo rogaba que todo terminara de una buena vez. Se recostó, apoyó sus pies en la camilla y dobló sus rodillas, separando con timidez sus piernas hacia fuera. No sintió molestia cuando el medico introdujo el transductor en ella, mas la situación era incomoda.

Mientras el doctor miraba el monitor, Shaina apartó su vista a un lado y divagó en su mente. Pensó en lo qué haría si llegase estar encinta… ¡NO! ¡Eso no era opción para ella! solo eran malos entendidos... eso esperaba. No estaría en un consultorio de no ser por sus amigas las amazonas. Aun así, su memoria no estaba de su lado y recordó a Betania en los brazos de Milo, esa imagen la había bloqueado y ahora volvía a atormentarla; tal vez así sería Milo con un hijo. Sonrió levemente y se reprochó por no haberle pedido que estuviese presente, pero al recordar a June, todo el arrepentimiento se borró.

-"Shaina…"- habló el médico alejándola de sus pensamientos. La aludida giró su rostro hacia el monitor. Para ella no significaban nada las manchas que emitía la pantalla hasta que el hombre habló –"¡Felicidades! Estás embarazada"-

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, todo su entorno estaba inmóvil, solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos y sentía cómo la sangre subía hasta su cabeza. Era imposible que estuviese embarazada siendo que siempre tomó las precauciones para evitarlo.

* * *

Caminó con lentitud por la vereda, no podía dejar de pensar en Milo, habiendo un sinfín de posibilidades de su reacción: podría dejarla o apoyarla, sentirse feliz por la noticia o quedarse con ella solo por el bebé. Eso le dolió. –"_¡¿En qué momento fui tan descuidada?! ¡¿Por qué soy tan idiota?!"- _pensó, pero no podía culparse, ambos tenían la culpa y ambos debían asumirla.

Su cuerpo tembló y se dejó caer en la banca más cercana que se le cruzó. Un nudo apretó con fuerza su garganta y las lágrimas cayeron involuntariamente, la necesidad de ser consolada era grande, pero no tenía a nadie cerca y se conformó con darse fuerza por sí misma.

Estaba tan concentrada en retener los sollozos, que llegó a ignorar a la persona que se sentó a su lado, solo quería llorar pues sabía que no lo haría en otro momento.

-"¿Shaina?"- preguntó la voz a su lado y la cobra giró. Y al ver que era alguien conocido se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo –"¿Está todo bien?"-

-"Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí, Thetis?"-

-"Vine a recoger mi vestido de novia"- contestó con serenidad y Shaina asintió con una sonrisa forzada –"Shaina… yo sé que jamás nos hemos llevado bien y apenas hemos dado el tiempo de conocernos, pero ¿puedo preguntar por qué estás llorando?"-

-"La verdad… no quisiera hablar de eso"- respondió. No le tenía la confianza suficiente como para comentarle la razón de su llanto, y tampoco conocía a una Thetis tan _interesada_ en el resto, es más, tenía una mala imagen de ella y jamás le interesó acercarse. Sin embargo, cuando Thetis dio un largo bostezo, pudo notar las ojeras que tenía y lo delgada y pálida que estaba. Dedujo que no la estaba pasando bien, aunque era de esperarse. Aun así, quiso hablar.

-"Estás cansada ¿eh? Pero mañana todo terminará"- comentó la amazona. Thetis miró al suelo e hizo una mueca.

-"Claro… mañana será un día como todos… Un día más que extrañaré mi antigua vida, con la diferencia es que estaré usando a un hombre para poder quedarme en este lugar"- dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Las palabras de Thetis dieron vueltas en su cabeza, supo que ambas estaban en la misma situación; Thetis se casaría con Kanon solo para quedarse en Japón, mientras que ella esperaba un hijo de Milo. De alguna manera, ambas se estaban atando a un hombre en contra de su voluntad.

-"Te comprendo. Aunque creo que deberías buscar una forma de adaptarte y estar a gusto. No pasarás toda la vida extrañando lo qué ya se fue. Quizás lo mejor sería buscar una distracción, en lugar de echarte a morir antes de tiempo"- Thetis alzó una ceja, incluso Shaina se sorprendió de su rápida reflexión.

-"¿Entonces por qué llorabas? ¿Acaso llorando solucionas los problemas?"- refutó la sirena y la cobra guardó silencio para buscar una buena respuesta –"Tal vez a ti te resulte, pero eso no va conmigo"-

-"Tampoco va conmigo…"- suspiró –"_Pero quería hacerlo_"-

-"Cada quien sabe la manera de enfrentar sus problemas, ¿no?"-

* * *

Shaina fue hasta el centro comercial, quedó de juntarse con June para buscarle un _lindo_vestido para la boda, últimamente la rubia estaba comprando demasiadas cosas: ropa, juegos de tazas, pinturas, zapatos, y la mayoría de esas cosas las regalaba. Era una ansiedad que la invadía.

No encontraba a June en la tienda que acordaron, ni siquiera contestaba el teléfono y no tenía ni la mente ni los ánimos para estar buscándola. Estaba decidida a irse cuando de repente, su fiel y querido compatriota se le acercó con bolsas de compras en las manos.

-"¡Shaina! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- saludó alegremente, ignorando la situación de ella. Leyó la expresión de Shaina, y al ver la mirada triste que llevaba, recordó su situación –"¡¿Fuiste hoy, verdad?! ¡¿Cómo te fue?! ¡¿Qué te dijeron?!"-

No hubo respuesta por parte de Shaina, su mirada al suelo fue símbolo de que era una mala noticia. Aguantaba las ganas de llorar, _otra vez_. Aunque no eran deseos de llorar por tristeza, mas bien eran de rabia, rabia de haber dejado que las cosas se le fueran de las manos. De todos modos, detestaba que la vieran llorar, la hacía vulnerable, ella no podía demostrar debilidad ante nadie, ni a ella misma.

DeathMask entendió aquel gesto, y solo hizo una mueca, pues no sabia cómo reaccionar. –"¿Abortaras?"- preguntó involuntariamente el cáncer, sin una gota de escrúpulos.

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, sólo se encogió de hombros y miró a un lado, apartando la vista nuevamente. Arrugó la nariz y dio un fuerte suspiro -"Es una opción…"- respondió mientras frotaba su nuca con fuerza delatando su incomodidad. –"Tengo alrededor de ocho semanas… Supongo que estoy a tiempo de hacerlo… Pero no sé dónde"- El italiano hizo una mueca y dejó que un largo silencio volviese más incomoda la conversación.

-"¿Le dirás?"- no había necesidad de nombrar al escorpio, Shaina se esperaba la pregunta, y de inmediato negó con la cabeza –"¡Pero tú misma dijiste que no lo asustarías si no resultabas embarazada, y ahora sabemos que SÍ lo estás!"-

-"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no me creerá si le digo!"- ella alzó la voz al sentir la mirada de reproche de él. –"Siempre fuimos cuidadosos… creerá que lo engañé… ¡No puedo decirle!… ¡No sé qué haré!"-

DeathMask se estaba sintiendo más que fastidiado, quería ayudar, pero tampoco era su problema. Si algo aprendió en su vida, era mantenerse al margen de los asuntos ajenos. –"Yo sé dónde puedes quitarte al bastardo. Es costoso, pero si quieres hacerlo, el problema es tuyo"- habló fastidiado, y vio angustia en los ojos de la mujer.

Shaina dudó unos segundos, sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho al pensar en que abandonaría la oportunidad de ser madre. Pero si lo analizaba, aún era joven, tenía muchas cosas que vivir, y tampoco estaba segura si Milo sería el hombre indicado para formar una familia. Sin embargo, le agradaba _un poco_ la idea de ser madre, aunque tuviese que arreglárselas sola.

El problema era que todo fue demasiado rápido, y no quería hacer nada mal, pues estaba segura que las decisiones apresuradas no siempre resultan.

Aun así, pidió el dato y el cáncer se lo entregó con una leve molestia en su rostro –"¿Sabes? Si estuviese en el lugar de Milo, de todos modos me gustaría que me digieran sobre el bastardo"- contestó él, dejando a Shaina con un fuerte peso en la espalda.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shaina fue hasta el hogar de Aioria para darles un poco de compañía a la nueva madre y al pequeño Aiden. Cuando el leo le dio el permiso de entrar al cuarto de su hijo, se detuvo en la puerta para poder apreciar al Caballero de Escorpio sosteniendo al bebé en sus brazos. Otra vez esa _'tierna_' imagen la cautivaba, ni siquiera notó la presencia de Marín.

_-"¡¿Pero qué mierda está haciendo aquí?!"-_ pensó enrabia al verlo. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero la japonesa la detuvo con un saludo.

-"¡Shaina! Me alegra que hayas venido"- contestó la pelirroja y el escorpio solo la miró con una leve sonrisa. –"¿Cómo estás? ¿Te quedarás a comer?"-

Shaina negó con la cabeza, e intentó no demostrar incomodidad, le resultaba difícil, pues no había visto a Milo en tres días y ahora debía soportar verlo nuevamente con un bebé en brazos. ¡Maldito el hombre al hacerla sentir tan culpable cada vez que pensaba en abortar!

-"¿Quieres algo de beber? Iré a la cocina"- las palabras del águila se desvanecían en el viento, ya que la cobra no prestaba atención. Para aumentar su mala suerte, Marín dejó la habitación y Shaina la siguió, pero la voz del griego al llamarla, la detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-"¿Me saludarás, mujer?"- más que una pregunta, fue una orden.

Shaina se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja –"Hola."- dijo secamente; ese sería su _cálido_ saludo. Volteó para salir del cuarto, cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar.

Milo meció sus brazos, con tal de consolar al pequeño, pero el llanto se hacía más fuerte, y él estaba a punto de caer en desesperación al ser tan inútil. ¡¿Cómo callar a un niño sería tan difícil?!

Shaina miró toda la escena por encima de su hombro, y al ver la alarmada expresión del griego, decidió ofrecer su ayuda. –"Tienes que revisar si ya se ensució"- habló acercándose y quitándole con delicadeza al bebé de los brazos.

-"Pues lo siento, pero apenas puedo cargarlo "- respondió con fastidio mientras ella levantaba las ropas del menor.

Cuando al fin el menor se calló, Shaina lo depositó en la cuna, y junto a Milo, lo miraron hasta que el menor se durmió. Milo acarició suavemente la cabeza del niño. No lo admitía, pero se encariñó con Aiden. Sentía un fuerte vínculo con el menor, tal vez porque estuvo a punto de verlo nacer.

Shaina dio un fuerte suspiro de cansancio y miró al escorpio con pesar, mas él seguía perdido en la respiración del menor. Definitivamente era un maldito al hacerle esto. Sintió la necesidad de confesarle aquel secreto, pero algo en ella la detenía.

-"Milo… debo decirte algo"- dijo por inercia. –"_¡Imbécil!"-_ se reprochó mentalmente, mas el susodicho seguía con la mirada en el menor. –"Estoy en…"-

-"¿Se quedaran a comer o no?"- interrumpió Marín entrando al cuarto.

-"Yo no, Marín. Será para otro día"- respondió él y volvió a mirar a la italiana, dispuesto a escucharla –"¿Qué ibas a decir?"-

-"¡Aah!… yo"- Shaina miró de reojo a Marín, quien inclinó levemente su rostro curioso, ya que ella tampoco estaba enterada sobre el embarazo de la cobra. Rápidamente, _desvió_ el tema –"No es nada… yo iré con Saga a la boda de Kanon. Solo era eso"-

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"- Milo se exaltó y golpeó la baranda de la cuna, despertando al bebé que dormía. –"¡¿Y eso por qué?!"-

-"¡No me grites! ¡A mí me respetas! Es mi amigo y él me lo pidió antes que tú ¡Es más! ¡Ni siquiera me lo has pedido! ¡Sólo supusiste que iría contigo!"-

-"¡Me importa una mierda que sea tu amigo! ¡No quiero que se te acerque!"-

-"¡Pues a mí me importan un carajo sus problemas!"- interrumpió Marín, cargando a su hijo en brazos –"¡Están en mi casa y la respetan!"-

Shaina y Milo no hallaron mejor solución que abandonaron la residencia, para continuar su discusión. Ya en las afueras de la casa, él la jaló del brazo y la atrajo hacía sí –"¡No quiero que se te acerque!"-

-"¡¿Disculpa?! Saga es mi amigo. Si se me acerca es mi problema ¡no tuyo!"-

-"¡Tú eres mía! ¡Y jamás ofrecería a mi mujer a un sicópata que quiere quitármela!"- musitó el escorpio y Shaina rodó los ojos al ver los celos del dorado. Ante la burla, Milo apretó con mayor fuerza el brazo de la amazona.

-"¡Milo, ya suéltame!"- ella no esperó reacción del griego e intentó zafarse del agarre, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. Hasta que ella cesó y llevó su mano libre a su sien, cerrando los ojos y tambalearse levemente.

Milo la sujetó de la cintura con su mano libre, sintiendo arrepentimiento al creer que se excedió –"¡¿Shaina, qué pasa?! ¡¿Te sientes bien?!"-

-"¡NO! ¡No estoy bien!"- respondió con fastidio aún con los ojos cerrados.

-"Te llevaré a mi casa"- dijo con ternura el escorpio, guiándola hasta su auto, pero ella logró zafarse con brusquedad y se alejó. –"¡¿A dónde vas?!"-

-"¡Lejos! ¡No te quiero cerca!"- Milo apretó sus puños y subió con furia a su auto. Esa mujer era extremadamente desafiante… pero por primera vez entendió su enojo; él se excedió con sus celos, aunque el orgullo de ella era demasiado grande.

* * *

Camus tocó el timbre del departamento de June, esperó unos segundos, pero nadie abría. Volvió a tocar y nada. Empezó a agitar su pierna de arriba abajo, esperando ser atendido, pero nada. Tocó tres repetitivas veces hasta que al fin la puerta fue abierta. Pero no fue recibido por quién deseaba. Un joven, de cabello oscuro con pantalones ceñidos a sus piernas y que aparentaba la misma edad de sus alumnos, fue quien abrió la puerta.

-"¿Te conozco?"- preguntó con un _leve_ enojo el galo pensando lo peor. El joven lo miró de arriba abajo con lascivia, apreciando cada detalle del cuerpo del dorado. Camus no notó la lujuriosa mirada del aquel muchacho, solo frunció el ceño y entró de golpe llamando a la amazona.

-"¡¿Esa es forma de entrar sin ser invitado?! "- contestó el joven y se acercó peligrosamente al acuariano. Camus se preparaba para una pelea, al ver la proximidad del individuo. Obviamente mal lo entendió, pues el joven no tenía intención de pelear

-"¡Camus!"- se anunció a tiempo la dueña de casa, con el cabello mojado y una toalla rodeando su cuerpo. El aludido abrió los ojos hasta el límite, aquella escena era bastante comprometedora: Ella saliendo de la ducha y un joven desconocido en su casa… No había necesidad de dar explicaciones, aunque de todos modos las exigiría por su honor.

-"¡No me dijiste que vendrías!"- contestó ella, un poco molesta. Camus se indignó aún más, miró con recelo al muchacho, y luego dirigió su mirada a June.

-"¡¿Quién es éste sujeto y qué está haciendo aquí?!"-

-"Es mi amigo Niel. Se quedará conmigo unos…"-

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!"- interrumpió el dorado con la voz alzada. June parpadeó rápidamente, y se avergonzó al pensar lo incomodo que debía sentirse Neil en plena discusión ajena. No obstante, el muchacho parecía de lo más tranquilo, admirando los celos del galo.

-"Se quedará conmigo unos días, ¿sí?"- finalizó serenamente la rubia, y volvió a su cuarto para vestirse –"_¡Pónganse cómodos!"-_ gritó desde su habitación.

Camus estudió de arriba abajo al muchacho, de estatura mediana y rasgos asiáticos, llevaba una remera de manga larga ceñida a su cuerpo y su cabello estaba bien peinado. Y a la vez, el joven hacía lo mismo, con la diferencia que disfrutaba la actividad de mirar el trabajado y fornido cuerpo del acuariano.

-"¿Camus, verdad?"- preguntó con una sonrisa, y el susodicho asintió con suspicacia. –"Yo soy Neil, y antes que saques conclusiones erróneas, te aseguró que mis intenciones con June son sanamente de carácter profesional"- el dorado alzó una ceja, tenía un mal presentimiento con ese chico.

-"¿Cómo conociste a June?"- comenzó con el interrogatorio.

-"Ya es más que obvio que no te contó sobre mí… Ven, sentémonos"- respondió con ironía, dando pasos hacía el sofá, seguido por el francés –"Yo fui el fotógrafo que la descubrió. Gracias a mí ella está dónde está ahora. Es una mujer hermosa, hubiese sido un desperdicio dejarla sin un reconocimiento"-

Camus apretó los puños ante semejante comentario, pero al menos el hombre era honesto. –"¿Y por qué estás aquí?"-

-"Pues aún no terminan de arreglar mi casa, y June se ofreció a darme un techo por un tiempo"- contestó mirando directamente a los ojos de su interrogador. Camus estaba a punto de seguir con sus preguntas, pero se vio interrumpido por el chico a su lado –"¿Te digo algo, Camus? Sabía que June tenía buen gusto, pero ahora está más que comprobado"-

-"¿De qué hablas?"-

-"Solo digo que si tu cuerpo fuera la cárcel, me gustaría estar en prisión"- Camus alzó ambas cejas, no estaba seguro si lo estaba alabando o acosando. –"Ella habla muy bien de ti"- Neil posó lentamente su mano en la pierna del galo y le dio un suave apretón. Camus, por instinto, se levantó de golpe y retrocedió hacia la puerta, mirando con miedo y vergüenza al amigo de June. ¡Y vaya qué amigo!

-"¡Me tengo que ir! Le dices a ella… a June que la llamaré en un rato… ¿de acuerdo?"- dijo con rapidez, casi tropezando con sus palabras. Si hubiese sido otro hombre, lo hubiese parado tajantemente al estar invadiendo su espacio, y si insistía, lo golpeaba. Pero sabiendo que era amigo de June, no podría dejarle un ojo morado, a pesar de sentirse amenazado.

Sin más que hacer allí, salió como relámpago hacia su hogar, y llamó a sus alumnos y a su amigo más fiel para distraerse y sentirse _seguro._

* * *

Geist abrazaba el desnudo cuerpo del Caballero de Capricornio, mientras ambos normalizaban sus jadeantes respiraciones. No fue una reconciliación, sólo se trató de una necesidad carnal y no volvería a ocurrir. Shura acariciaba la espalda de la mujer, al mismo tiempo que ella apreciaba su aroma, reviviendo viejos tiempos. Realmente se extrañaban, pero no lo dirían hasta que el otro lo digiera primero.

-"Debes irte ya. Aioros pasará a recoger a Betania y no quiero que te vea"- la amazona cortó el agradable silencio levantándose bruscamente de la cama. La ira se apoderó de Shura, y en un movimiento rápido, jaló a la pelinegra por la cintura y la recostó con fuerza en la cama, colocándose encima de ella apretándole las muñecas.

-"¡¿Por qué le permites a ese traidor ver a mi hija y no a mí?!"- gritó y sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de la mujer bajo el suyo –"¡Termina con el teatro y dime quién es el padre!"-

-"¡Yo sabré con quién mando a mi hija! ¡Al menos Aioros es el único que no me reprocha cada vez que me ve!"- musitó y elevó su rostro, quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de él –"¡Te dije mil veces que él no es el padre!"-

-"Entonces es mía"-

-"¡Jamás dije que fuera tuya!"-

-"Pero no lo has negado"- Y era cierto, Geist jamás negó a Shura, solamente lo evitó. Guardó silencio al no saber qué responder, solo pensaba en lo maldito que era Shura al hacerla sentir la adrenalina de hacer cosas que le traería consecuencias, y lo maldito que era al dejarla sin palabras.

Ambos siguieron matándose con la mirada; ella era tan desafiante, rebelde y obstinada… y a la vez deseable, que lo enamoraba. No resistió más las ganas y se adueñó una vez más de sus labios.

Geist tampoco rechazó el beso, lo devolvió y cooperó para tornarlo más apasionado. Shura abrazó su delgada cintura y la tumbó boca abajo, comenzando a recorrer su espalda con los labios y oír gemidos de placer como respuesta a sus caricias.

Pero el llamado de la puerta los detuvo –"¡Aioros!"- dijeron ambos al unísono y se levantaron rápidamente. El capricorniano recogió con rapidez sus prendas, ignorando si realmente todas sus pertenencias estaban en la habitación.

-"¡Escóndete ya, maldita sea!"- ordenó en voz baja mientras buscaba una bata que ponerse –"¡YA VOY!"-

Geist se aseguró de que su amante ocasional estuviese oculto, y antes de abrir la puerta se peinó rápidamente con las manos. Abrió y Shaina entró con prisa sin saludar. –"Disculpa, pero tenía que venir"- dijo la cobra.

-"Descuida… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"- preguntó serenamente la amazona del abismo. Shaina arqueó una ceja, Geist no acostumbraba a ser tan maternal, ni menos a ofrecer ayuda. La conocía bien y sabía que algo raro estaba pasando.

-"¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? ¿Desde cuándo tan gentil?"- La dueña de casa se cruzó de brazos y la italiana se sentó con pesadez –"¡Está bien! ¡Perdón! ¡Pero por favor! ¡No le digas a nadie!"-

-"¿Sobre qué?"-

-"Estoy embarazada…"- dijo con hilo de voz y Geist no se sorprendió –"Tengo ocho semanas y… creo que abortaré, el problema es que es muy costoso. ¿Tienes dinero que me prestes? ¡Juro devolverlo!"-

-"Shaina…"- la pelinegra se acercó lentamente y se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la cobra –"¿No le dirás a Milo? ¿No crees que lo mejor sería que lo hablaran antes y luego deciden…?"- la ariana negaba lentamente con la cabeza, sintiéndose pésimo al no tener el apoyo de su mejor amiga.

De pronto, Shaina sintió un cosmos cercano, y giró su rostro hacia el cuarto de la amazona del abismo. Reconoció al dueño de aquella _conocida_ energía y reprochó a Geist con la mirada.

-"¡Ya puedes salir, Shura!"- gritó la cobra –"¡Sé que estás aquí!"-

-"_Lo siento Shaina_"- contestó él avergonzado, saliendo de la habitación colocándose la camisa.

-"Hijo de puta…"- musitó más que molesta la pelinegra. –"¿Entonces qué harás, Shaina?"- la cobra dio un fuerte suspiro.

-"Disculpa, Shaina. No quiero sonar grosero ni mucho menos entrometido, pero deberías decirle a Milo. Sé que no es el mejor hombre para formar una familia, pero tampoco puedes quitarle el derecho de saber que será padre"- dijo con serenidad sentándose al lado de la ariana –"Tú sabes cómo es… y por experiencia, deberías decirle ¿Crees que jamás sabrá que abortaste? Estas cosas siempre se saben. Además se siente horrible enterarse de cosas tan importantes como éstas después de mucho tiempo"- una fuerte indirecta para Geist, pero le dolió más a Shaina.

Ya pensaría bien qué hacer, un rato sola la haría reflexionar. No quería más consejos ni mucho menos regaños.

* * *

Milo acudió al llamado del Caballero de Acuario, estaba en el departamento del francés, junto con Isaac y Hyoga, hablando y riendo de la primera tontería que se les viniera a la cabeza, siento la boda de Kanon el tema principal.

-"¿Por qué Thetis habría de casarse con Kanon? Yo creía que se llevaban mal… Además Kanon jamás se casaría ni para pagar favor alguno, hubiese dejado que Thetis cayera en su miseria"- preguntó el cisne sentándose en el suelo con cerveza en mano.

-"Es porque eres un imbécil y no ves que Kanon está loco por esa mujer"- habló el Marina recostando todo su cuerpo en el gran sofá, dejando al resto sin posibilidad de sentar allí –"Jamás lo aceptará, pero deduzco que le atrae desde hace un tiempo. Además Thetis es una mujer difícil y apasionada, capaz de adiestrarlo... Ya saben, los opuestos se atraen. Milo es un buen ejemplo"- el aludido fingió demencia y bajó con fuerza las piernas del Kraken para sentarse allí.

-"Sería su oportunidad de conquistarla"-

-"No lo creo"- refutó el finlandés –"Conozco a Thetis y les aseguro que esa mujer solo utilizará a Kanon para su beneficio… Pero si tomamos en cuenta el gran "favor" que está haciendo al casarse con ella, le tendrá respeto de por vida… Y tampoco olviden que siempre estará enamorada de Julián"-

-"No lo creo"- ahora fue el turno del griego –"Estoy seguro que si realmente Kanon se esfuerza por complacer a Thetis, ella olvidará a Julián. ¡Piensen! Thetis no sería tan burra para sufrir eternamente por un hijo de puta que la abandonó"-

-"Lo dice alguien que logró remplazar a Seiya"- bromeó el ruso y Milo no dudó en darle una lección a Hyoga. Lo jaló por la remera levantándolo del suelo y al instante, Camus los alejó. Milo no había tenido un bueno día con su cobra, pero desafortunadamente no siempre se pueden controlar los celos e impedir las discusiones.

Al estar ya oscuro y pasar un incomodo momento, Milo decidió irse, siendo seguido por los dos alumnos. Ya era hora de volver a casa.

Pasó un rato después de que sus tres invitados abandonaron su hogar, y Camus se echó en su sofá, aún avergonzado por la incomodidad que le hizo pasar el tal Neil. Aunque no era de esa tendencia de gusto, no le apenaba saber que le gustaba a un hombre, mas bien le apenaba saber que tenía que ver a ese hombre más de una vez al ser amigo de June.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y él acudió al llamado, abriéndola. June estaba allí, vestido completamente, con jeans y una abrigo que la tapaba hasta el cuello. –"_Ojalá siempre vistiera así"-_ pensó él.

-"¿Vamos a caminar?"- propuso con timidez, enredando su dorado cabello entre sus dedos. Camus no pudo evitar fijarse en aquella acción, notó las mordidas uñas de la chica mientras ella apretaba levemente sus labios.

-"Claro"- los gestos de la amazona no pasaron desapercibidos por él, siempre intentaba leer cada expresión, postura o muecas que ella hacía. El cuerpo te delata, y Camus sabía eso, esa era su arma para saber con qué personas se encontraba. Y últimamente June estaba teniendo _cierto_tipos de actitudes.

* * *

Shaina caminó desde el departamento de Geist hasta su hogar, y de su hogar hasta perderse en calles poco recorridas por ella. Se detuvo cuando sintió el frío de la noche, se distrajo tanto al caminar, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento llegó hasta un parque en donde celebraban un festival de comida de la mayoría de las culturas del mundo. Parecía un festival muy llamativo y no dudó en entrar, rogaba para que hubiese comida nueva para ella y al alcance del bolsillo.

Al centro del recinto se encontraba el escenario, que cada cierto rato ambientaban el lugar con música y bailes folclóricos. Habían _stands_ muy bien decorados, fieles a la esencia de su país y con más de algún juego tradicional. Era un evento grande, las filas de stands y actividades que ofrecían era muchísimas, y a pesar de ser una fría noche, la gente abundaba. Shaina examinaba cada stand buscando alguno que le llamase la atención, habían países que en la vida había escucha y solo adivinaría al continente que pertenecía. Después de mucha indecisión, escogió dejar que la suerte decidiría por ella. Se detuvo al frente de la comida caribeña, sacó una moneda de su bolsillo -"Cara: como aquí. Cruz: me dejo de pendejadas y me voy"- dijo y lanzó la moneda. Y justo cuando el metal acuñado cayó en sus manos, una voz a sus espaldas la hizo sobresaltar.

-"Otra vez dejando todo a la suerte"- habló Saga acercándose. Shaina hizo una mueca, no tenía intención de encontrarse con nadie. Volteó y sonrió forzadamente. -"No sabía qué vendrías"-

-"Ya me iba"- mintió -"Te veo mañana. Adiós"- respondió secamente y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero al instante Saori se aproximó hasta ella.

-"¡Shaina!"- llamó su entusiasmada ex-diosa -"¡Vaya sorpresa!"-

-"Claro... sorpresa"- respondió irónica la cobra y se cruzó de brazos, aún con la moneda en mano. Hubo un incomodo silencio ante aquel "saludo". Los tres esperaban que alguien dijese algo, lo que fuese para romper el silencio, hasta que alguno decidiera a hablar -"¡Bien! Los veo mañana en la boda. Adiós"- se despidió la amazona con frialdad.

-"¡No te vayas! Traje el auto, así que podría dejarte en tu casa luego y aprovechamos de comer algo"- ofreció la heredera Kido.

-"Será para otro día"-

-"¡Quédate! Siempre me evitas"- sonó más a reproche en los oídos de Shaina. Rodó sus ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro.

-"Está bien… me quedaré un rato"-

Saori y Shaina se acomodaron en una banca mientras el Géminis iba por comida. No pasaron muchos minutos para que Shaina se aburriera de la plática de su ex diosa y estuviese bostezando a cada segundo. Sin embargo, la única razón por la que quiso seguir presente, fue saber por qué Saori asistió a un evento con Saga, aunque fuese algo sin mucho detalle; por qué con Saga. Quizás acostumbraba darse el tiempo de compartir con cada uno de sus caballeros, usualmente se pensaría en que compartía todo el día con Seiya… era mujer extrañamente dedicada.

Saga apareció y ambas chicas se corrieron a un lado, dándole espacio entre ellas para sentarse. El olor de la comida fue demasiado para Shaina, de tan solo olerla sintió cómo su estomago se revolvía. Saga le entregó su porción en un platillo de plástico, y ella apenas y pudo tragarla, porque aquel sabor no era de su preferencia.

De pronto, Saori se distrajo al ver a dos conocidos a lo lejos –"¡Ya vengo!"- habló emocionada la joven y salió disparada al encuentro con los individuos. Mientras Shaina hacía muecas al sentir el mal sabor.

-"¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿No te gustó la…?"- preguntó el griego con un leve enfado.

-"NO. No me gustó"- interrumpió ella con el ceño fruncido –"Quiero saber sobre la mujer de la que me hablaste hace un tiempo"- dijo entre tosidos, dejando al géminis sin aire.

-"Eeh… Eso ya no es importante"- respondió con formalidad.

-"¿Por qué? ¿No le gustas?"- preguntó y el dorado inclinó la cabeza mirando el suelo.

-"No es eso… es sólo que ellas… están comprometidas…"- finalizó y Shaina se estremeció ante la respuesta. Aquellas palabras el dieron mucho que pensar, llegando a una _extraña_ conclusión.

-"¡POR ZEUS! ¡ES SAORI!"-

-"¡¿QUÉ DICES?!"-

-"¡Pero claro! ¡Por eso viniste con esa niña parlanchina hasta aquí! ¡Por Zeus! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé?!"- las palabras salían entre risas, dejando a Saga más que sonrojado –"¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡Después de tantos intentos de matarla…!"-

-"¡No sigas!"- pidió con enojo y sonrojos el gemelo, mas Shaina seguía intrigada.

-"Espera… ¿dijiste '_ellas_'? ¡¿Es decir… que son dos?!"- el silencio de Saga respondió por él y Shaina rió con más ganas –"¡¿Quién es la otra?! ¡¿Por qué no me dices éstas cosas?! ¡No confías en mí! ¡¿Quién es la otra?! ¡¿La conozco?!"-

-"¡NO! ¡No la conoces y jamás sabrás quién es!"- mintió tajante y apartó su vista fijándola en su comida. Avergonzado, comenzó a mecer su pierna de arriba abajo en rápidos movimientos. Shaina sonrió de medio lado al saber que Saga estaba interesado en dos mujeres, y una de ellas era Saori; jamás lo aceptó, pero tampoco lo negó.

-"Entonces…"- dijo ella simulando seriedad –"dices que las dos están comprometidas, pero… ¿Qué tan comprometidas están para no darte oportunidad? Digo… ¿no aprovecharás una pelea de alguna con su pareja? Así podrías acercarte más"-

-"Yo no… no puedo hacer eso"- respondió aún sonrojado –"No es bueno entrometerse entre dos personas que tienen un fuerte compromiso..."-

-"Entonces aléjate si tanto daño te hacen"-

-"No puedo… prefiero estar cerca por si me necesitan"- Shaina arqueó una ceja. Entendía la posición de Saga, no por nada ayudó a Seiya en su momento, pero eso quedó en el pasado y tampoco se sentía avergonzada de ello. Aunque tal vez lo mejor sería dejar al géminis con sus asuntos mientras ella se enfocaba en los suyos, pues estaba olvidando un importante asunto con cierto griego.

-"Si crees que eso es lo mejor… Entonces es lo mejor"- finalizó ella y se levantó depositando su comida a un lado de la banca –"Ya me voy. Te veo mañana ¿sí?"-

-"Ajá"- respondió desganado y Shaina no pudo evitar preguntar para _suavizar_ el ambiente.

-"Si dices que no es bueno entrometerse en compromisos de otros ¿Por qué me invitaste a mí y no a otra persona?"- Saga se sonrojó tanto, que sintió un fuerte ardor en sus mejillas, y para no comenzar a tartamudear, cerró sus ojos soltando un fuerte suspiro.

-"Te dije que tú eres la única en la que confío para pedirle semejante petición"-

-"Mejor dicho 'favor'"- contestó ella cruzándose de brazos –"Pero descuida. Me alegra saber que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y no le diré a nadie lo de tus dos mujeres"-

Él sonrió y, acortado la distancia entre ambos, le dio un formal beso en la mano, en modo de agradecimiento –"Gracias, Shaina"-

-"No es nada"- respondió con una dulce risa, aún con su mano en la mano de él –"¡Me sorprendes! ¡Dos mujeres! Apoyaría la poligamia sólo por ti"-

-"Por la forma en que hablas, se nota que has cambiado Shaina"-

Mientras Saga y Shaina hablaban de las dos _enamoradas_ del géminis, Saori entablaba una pequeña plática con sus dos conocidos.

-"¿Seguros no quieren acompañarnos? Yo invito"- ofreció la ex diosa.

-"Me encantaría, pero debo madrugar"- respondió la amazona.

-"Será para otra ocasión"- habló sonriente –"Nos vemos mañana"-

-"¡Espera! ¿Por casualidad sabes dónde puedo encontrar una tienda de artículos de porcelana?... Es para una amiga ¿eh?… me pidió el dato"-

-"¡Claro que sí, June! Tengo una amiga que vende ese tipos de cosas en su tiendas…"- Mientas las chicas hablaban, Camus miraba a Saga y Shaina a lo lejos. Le hacía indiferente la charla que pudiesen estar entablando, pero cuando vio el gesto tan _galante_ del géminis, su atención se perdió solo en leer las actitudes del dorado hacía la plateada.

Ella reía y sus ojos brillaban de manera peculiar, pero por desgracia, no podía ver la expresión de Saga, ya que éste estaba de espaldas. Parecía una platica "normal", nada que dos buenos amigos no harían, incluso vio como Saga besaba la mano de Shaina. No le tomó más importancia hasta que notó que el griego no soltaba la mano de ella, ni mucho menos ella soltaba la de él.

Quizás eran ideas suyas, pero la dulce sonrisa de ella y la corta distancia en la que estaba a Saga, daban mucho para la imaginación. Aunque eso era poco probable, jamás fallaba al leer las actitudes de alguien.

-"Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Adiós, chicos"- se despidió la heredera Kido con una reverencia.

-"Hasta mañana, Saori"- correspondió la rubia, mientras Camus seguía perdido en el Caballero de Géminis y la Santa de Ofiuco. June se puso frente al galo y tomó su brazo –"Vámonos, se hace tarde ¿Qué pasa? Estás enfadado"-

Camus seguía mirando, intrigado más que enfadado. Pero toda esa intriga se borró cuando Shaina tomó la mano libre de Saga, y éste se inclinaba para quedar a su altura y juntar su frente con la de ella.

-"No. Ya vámonos"- contestó secamente él. Sabía que esos dos eran cercanos, pero parecían ser _demasiado _cercanos, al menos él no tendría esa cercanía con alguna mujer que no fuera su novia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Milo despertó de mala gana. Salió de la regadera y se detuvo a verse en el espejo. –"Será un buen día"- le dijo a su reflejo aún somnoliento. Después de todo, no podía ser tan dramático por una estúpida pelea, todos tienen malos días como buenos días.

El reloj marcaba un cuarto para las seis de la tarde, y estabas más que retrasado para la boda. Al llegar a la Mansión Kido, vio que aún no empezaba la ceremonia, pero la mayoría tenía sus puestos designados y no encontraba lugar donde sentarse. Buscó un asiento con la mirada hasta que vio a Kiki hacerle señas.

Se acercó y se sentó en el puesto vacío que estaba al lado del pelirrojo –"¿Qué tal Milo? Te guardé un puesto"-

-"Gracias, Kiki"-

-"No es nada, ya sabía que vendrías solo, así que te guardé un puesto por si lo necesitabas"- Milo frunció el ceño, pero al menos Kiki fue atento con él.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Saori anunció que todo estaba listo para empezar la ceremonia. Todo parecía tranquilo, pero el murmullo se hizo presente cuando Julián apareció entre los Marinas, eso de seguro traería más de alguna polémica. Asimismo, para Camus, la polémica vendría cuando el amigo de June, Niel, se le acercara a molestarlo o le lanzara algún comentario inapropiado. De no ser porque se necesitaba de un fotógrafo, Neil no estaría allí.

La ceremonia fue tranquila para el nivel de controversia que estaba por detrás. La mayoría de los invitados se fue a celebrar en el bar de Kanon, aunque gran parte de ellos no comprendía la unión de Thetis con Kanon, pues no estaban enterados de la verdadera razón.

Thetis estaba cansada de tanta celebración actuada, no hallaba la hora de ir al hogar que compartía con los gemelos para poder descansar. Por recomendación de su abogado, contrató a un fotógrafo para que hubiese registros de la boda y de la fiesta. Vio a Kanon entrar a la bodega donde guardaba el alcohol, y al ser el único que podía entrar ahí, lo siguió para hablar a solas con él.

-"¿Kanon? ¿Puedo pasar?"- se anunció la sirena en el marco de la puerta.

-"¡Qué pregunta! Ahora eres la dueña de todo esto"- ella sonrió forzadamente y se acercó lentamente al griego.

-"Venía a agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí este ultimo tiempo. Sé que al principio no nos llevamos bien, pero ahora que te conozco mejor… entiendo por qué eres cómo eres… Y me agrada que seas así"-

-"¿Así? No comprendo ¿Qué es lo que te agrada de mí?"-

-"Todo. Eres un buen hombre, Kanon… muy en el fondo lo eres."- respondió con serenidad dejando al géminis un poco confundido e ilusionado –"Te prometo que no seré una carga y apenas tenga el dinero suficiente me iré de tu casa. Pídeme lo que quieras ¿de acuerdo? Eres libre de estar con la mujer que desees"- Aquellas palabras no le agradaron en lo absoluto, él no quería otra mujer, ya tenía como esposa a la mujer que más deseaba y no quería dejarla ir. Su vida brillaba con tal de tenerla cerca.

-"Entonces… Harás todo lo que te pida ¿cierto?"- habló por lo bajo, pero con una voz picara, mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

Thetis asintió desconfiada, ahora tenía una buena imagen del griego, pero aquel tono de voz le hizo reflexionar de la verdadera razón por la que Kanon accedió a casarse con ella. Creyó al principio que eran solo intenciones de buena fe, sin embargo, lo más probable era que la utilizaría para algún beneficio suyo.

-"_¡Cómo no lo pensé antes!_"- dijo en su mente –"_¡Cómo pude ser tan burra y creer que el Dragón Marino sería mi amigo! ¡Es obvio que me usará al verme vulnerable!"-_

Kanon aproximó sus labios a los de ella, Thetis estaba tan pérdida en su reflexión, que no se percató de la proximidad del Marina. Para Kanon, era la oportunidad perfecta de poder estar físicamente cerca con su _nueva_ esposa, estaban solos en un lugar que todo el mundo tenía prohibido entrar; debía besarla ahora o no lo haría nunca.

Él la besó lentamente, aquello la tomó por sorpresa, Thetis no cortó el beso, sintió cómo Kanon disfrutaba del tacto con sus labios y ella lo intensificó para mayor tortura de él. Cuando se apartaron, el silencio los invadió por un buen rato.

-"¿Me amas, verdad?"- dijo ella y el Marina se sonrojó involuntariamente. Thetis sonrió de medio lado, ahora sabía que tenía al griego en sus manos y podría utilizarlo como quisiera.

-"Thetis, yo…"-

-"Dime que me amas y podrás…"- interrumpió acercándose a su oído –"Podrás tener MI CU-ER-PO"- el géminis sintió arder todo su rostro al imaginarse tal erótica escena. Thetis comenzó a besar suavemente su cuello, mas Kanon intentaba resistirse –"Podrás tomar a tu esposa como se debe… y cumplirás con tus obligaciones como esposo…"-

Kanon hubiese muerto de las ganas de tomar a su esposa en aquel momento, de no ser porque su hermano llegó a interrumpir.

-"¡Thetis! Saori te está buscando"- dijo el gemelo mayor y los recién casados se separaron; ella con desgana y él con alivio de que la excitación fue interrumpida.

Thetis se retiró de la habitación, sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Kanon. Saga vio como su hermano babeaba por la sirena, siempre lo hacía y se estaba volviendo algo común durante el día. –"¡Cuánta felicidad en tu cara! Al fin te casas con la única mujer que te gusta enserio"-

-"No sé de qué hablas"-

-"Te conozco, esa mujer te encanta. ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y conquista a tu nueva esposa!"-

-"Imaginas cosas"- fingió demencia el menor –"Me dio permiso para estar con la mujer que se me antoje… Diferente a ti, que tienes a dos mujeres en la mira y de cobarde no te acercas"- Ambos géminis fruncieron el ceño y una disputa empezó.

-"¡No sé de qué hablas, Kanon! Además ¿crees que no he notado como miras a Thetis por las mañanas?"-

-"¿Y tú crees que no he visto como babeas por Shaina y Saori?"-

-"¡Dame una razón por la que te casaste con Thetis!"-

-"¡Dame una razón por qué invitaste a Shaina a MI boda!"-

Shaina disfrutaba de una rebanada de pastel, ya era la tercera porción que comía, jamás había comido tanto dulce como ese día. Se levantó para ir por su cuarto plato, pero en el camino, un caballero dorado la jaló del brazo y la arrastró hasta el rincón más oscuro del bar.

-"¡Auch! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme de ese modo, Camus?!"-

-"¿Qué hacías ayer con Saga?"-

-"¿Disculpa?"- la pregunta fue una sorpresa para ella.

-"¿Qué hacías ayer con Saga?"- Shaina frunció el ceño al sentir que su privacidad era invadida.

-"¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¡Tú y yo no somos nada!"- Camus arrugó el entrecejo y volvió a sujetar el brazo de la amazona con fuerza.

-"Tienes razón, no somos nada. Tú no me importas, pero Milo sí me importa y no dejaré que juegues con él"-aquellas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos, sintió culpa al pensar que no le diría nada al escorpio sobre el tema del embarazo. Pero Camus no estaba enterado de ello, y por esa misma razón, sus palabras le extrañaron al no saber a qué se refería con exactitud.

-"Hablas más claro, hombre"-

-"Vi como coqueteabas con Saga. No sé qué tan cariñosa eres con tus 'amigos', y para ser honestos me da igual, pero a Milo sí le importa"- ella sólo rió irónicamente ante la queja del galo. –"¡Estoy hablando enserio, Shaina!"-

-"¡No me hables así! ¡A mí me respetas! ¡Además…! no sé que tan generoso eres con tus amigas… sobretodo con las vírgenes"- dijo desafiante y apuntó a June con la mirada. Camus la miró curioso –"¿Qué? ¿Crees que June no me contó lo qué pasó entre ustedes? ¿Crees acaso que tampoco sé tu historia con la mujer que te engañó con Milo y Ángelo?"- lo ultimo enfureció al galo –"No te conozco lo suficiente, pero de lo qué estoy segura es que solo te acostaste con June porque era una niña 'enamorada del amor' que tenía su primera vez, y debía ser especial para ella. No como la tuya que fue un engaño"-

-"¡¿Quie-quién te dijo eso?!"-

-"Eso no importa… Lo que importa es lo empático que fuiste con June"- habló ella con ironía –"June es una niña que debe crecer en un mundo que no conoce… Y si hay alguien aquí que está jugando, ese eres tú. ¡Necesitas que te necesiten! Eres el hombre que se traga sus celos, pero llegará el día en que no podrás soportarlo y explotarás. Es natural tener celos, pero serán esos celos los que te alejarán de June… pero ella es la niña enamorada, la que está aprendiendo del 'amor'… y por eso no te dejará hasta que se dé cuenta que no te necesita más"-

Camus quedó sin habla, en el fondo sabía que las palabras de Shaina eran ciertas, pero parecía saber demasiado. Fue cuando su mente se iluminó y dedujo una posible respuesta.

-"Sabes demasiado, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso lo sabes por experiencia? ¿O ya lo habías deducido?"- La seguridad en el dorado la hizo sentirse intimidad, ese hombre realmente era muy observador, demasiado para su gusto. Camus confirmó su hipótesis al ver la desconcertada expresión de la ariana –"Eso pensé"- sonrió de medio lado. Supo que ella lo había vivido en carne propia y se sintió victorioso al deducirla tan rápido.

Sin más que decir, Camus liberó a Shaina de su agarre y ésta retomó su actividad. Ambos se sintieron intimidados con las palabras del otro, no lo aceptaban, pero ambos tenían razón.

* * *

Ya casi eran las doce de la noche, y la fiesta seguía en su punto más alto de diversión. Thetis ignoró la presencia de Julián, a pesar de que éste apenas la miraba. Por su parte, Saga se quedó junto a los caballeros dorados, pues estaba cansado de que Shaina le insistiera en que se acercara a Saori. Y gracias a ello, Milo tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a su cobra sin la intromisión del géminis.

-"¿Shaina?"- dijo el escorpio poniéndose detrás de ella. La aludida se encogió de hombros y se levantó alejándose lo más que pudo de Milo. Le daban igual los celos del griego, la verdadera razón por la que se alejaba era que debía decirle sobre su embarazo. No estaba lista para tomar decisiones, pero hasta el momento debía estar lo más lejos de Milo.

-"¡Espera!"- dijo él jalándola del brazo a la salida del bar –"Lo si…"-

-"Está bien"- interrumpió –"No tienes que disculparte"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Sólo no lo vuelvas hacer, ¿de acuerdo?"- habló con tranquilidad. Se quedó en silencio por un buen rato, y se dispuso a rodear sus brazos en su dorso y abrazarlo con fuerza. Milo correspondió el abrazo y depositó un beso en la nuca de ella.

El calor del cuerpo del griego era tan reconfortante y los latidos de su corazón eran suaves melodías para sus oídos. Él tomó su mentón y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Aunque fue de poca duración, para Shaina ese beso fue eterno y no quería que acabara. Sintió la necesidad de decirle al escorpio sobre aquel complicado asunto, _otra vez, _pero aún debía pensar bien las cosas… o quizás era ahora la oportunidad de hablar el tema de frente y todo acabaría bien.

-"Debes saber algo"- dijo ella y Milo la miró directo a los ojos, prestándole toda su atención. –"Pero… es decir… yo…"-

-"¡Allí estás!"- interrumpió el guardián de la Casa de Géminis, dirigiéndose a la amazona –"Saori se ofreció ir a dejarnos a casa ¿nos vamos?"-

Shaina dio un fuerte suspiro y asintió con lentitud, definitivamente Saga la había salvado, pero no por mucho. Milo frunció el ceño, y al saber que el géminis no tenía un automóvil, no dudó en entrometerse.

-"¿Por qué no te vas TÚ con Saori y yo llevo a Shaina a su casa?"-

-"Pero es mi pareja"-

-"Pero yo tengo auto"-

La vena de la frente de la ariana se estaba hinchando al tener que aguantarse la ridícula "disputa" de ambos dorados. Sin embargo, no tenía deseos de pelear y pensó en la mejor solución del momento.

-"¿Por qué no mejor yo me voy con Milo y tú te vas con Saori? Estoy segura que tienen mucho de que hablar"- Milo sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose victorioso, mientras Saga asintió con desgana –"Además debo hablar con Milo… Nos vemos después"-

Saga solo se retiró, pero con una leve tristeza en sus ojos. Aunque él sabía que estaría para Shaina siempre que lo necesitará.

-"¿Qué ibas a decirme?"- habló el escorpio, con cierto tono de seriedad.

-"Bueno… yo…"-

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Antes que nada, pido disculpas por haber sacado el capitulo, pero el ultimo comentario lo escribí desde el celular y el muy canalla no me dejaba borrar y todo quedó asquerosamente desordenado. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Me han sido de mucho apoyo en éste tiempo de estudio. Perdón por la demora ):

Hasta ahora todo está muy predecible pero quisiera aclarar que mi intención es hacer algo diferente acorde a la realidad que se vive hoy en día. El capitulo lo dejé demasiado laaaaaaaaargooooooo, lo siento, pero no sé cuándo me vuelva a aparecer ):

Saludos cordiales y mis mejores deseos para éstas pascuas.

Muchos cariños Ü


	11. Buenas decisiones

**N/A:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra.

_Gracias por sus reviews ^.^, me han dado animo en estos tiempos de estudios aburridos ;-; Disculpen la demora y espero disfruten el capitulo._

Cursiva: pensamientos.

* * *

-"¿Qué ibas a decirme?"- habló el escorpio, con cierto tono de seriedad.

-"Bueno… yo…"- la ariana tragó fuerte demostrando sus nervios, sentía la mirada penetrante de Milo y no le sentaba bien en estos momentos. –"Estoy…"-

-"¿Por qué no mejor te llevo a casa? Me estoy congelando y ya es muy tarde"- habló con la misma serenidad, como si hubiese olvidado todos los celos y la ira que sintió. Shaina sólo asintió, hablar las cosas a solas sería lo mejor con un tema tan delicado.

* * *

June se quedó charlando con Shun en las afueras del bar, a pesar de asistir a varios eventos, las fiestas no eran lo suyo. Aunque, sin duda, lo bueno de los últimos meses era que no tenía noticas de Kyo, al fin todo marchaba con una deliciosa calma en su vida. Sin embargo, algo le decía que tanta tranquilidad sería hostigada por una tormenta de problemas, aunque sólo era una acorazonada sin importancia, solo se preocupaba de vivir el presente.

-"¿Te has preguntado por qué la gente piensa en lo qué pudo haber pasado, y no en lo qué pasará?"- preguntó el joven.

-"Mmh… no. Mas bien evito pensar en el futuro"- respondió ella. –"Me asusta un poco el futuro... creo"-

-"¿Crees que te asusta? ¿Quieres decir que no estás segura que de asusta el futuro?"-

-"Es solo que no me gusta hablar de eso... No sé qué haré en el futuro… Además ¿a qué te refieres con futuro? ¿Mañana? ¿Tres, diez, veinte años más adelante?"-

-"Me refería a…"-

-"¡June! Ya nos vamos"- se anunció Isaac y cortó la conversación de ambos amigos –"¿Vienes con nosotros?"- la rubia pensó un par de segundos y negó con la cabeza.

-"Me iré a la Mansión"-

-"Pero Camus me pidió que…"-

-"Puedes decirle que no iré con ustedes"- Isaac alzó los hombros señalando su indiferencia, no le preocupaba June, pero conocía bien a su maestro y sabía que se molestaría, aunque no lo demostrara. Sin más que hacer ahí, se dirigió hasta el auto de su maestro y subió despreocupado sentándose en el asiento de copiloto, asiento que estaba reservado para la Santa de Camaleón.

-"¿Y June?"- preguntó Camus con una leve molestia.

-"No vendrá"- contestó el Marina mientras se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad –"Dijo que irá a la Mansión"-

Camus miró a la ariana desde la ventana del vehículo, se veía serena y alegre, recargaba su espalda en la pared mientras sus manos abrigaban sus brazos. Hace días que no la veía tan tranquila como ahora, siempre tenía las manos ocupadas; enredándose el cabello entre los dedos o escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Pero allí estaba ella, hablando tranquilamente con un amigo, y no era cualquier amigo, era su antiguo amor, el amor de su infancia y quizás el más importante, pues aun mantenían la cercana y cariñosa relación de siempre. No le asustaba en lo absoluto, pero no podía negar que jamás se había planteado el hecho de verla a solas con Shun.

* * *

-"Oye Shaina, sé que no debería decir esto, pero…"- dijo el escorpio mientras cruzaba la esquina del hogar de la ariana –"Aun me es extraño verte con Saga. No es que me caiga mal, pero tampoco me cae muy bien que digamos y…"- Él hablaba creyendo que estaba siendo escuchado, pero la mujer a su lado lo ignoraba perdiéndose en la ventana. El automóvil se detuvo frente el hogar de la cobra, Milo se quedó observándola extrañado, parecía perdida y distraída. Y así era, ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaban a las afueras de su casa. –"¿Shaina? Ya llegamos"- interrumpió y la aludida parpadeó rápidamente volviendo en sí –"¿Te sientes bien?"- Inquieta y nerviosa, ella lo miró directo a los ojos sin pronunciar una palabra, do un suave suspiro al sentir las manos del griego tomar las suyas y sus nerviosismo aumentó.

-"Milo yo quisiera que… Más bien, quería saber si tú… podrías acompañarme a una cita al médico…"- el susodicho abrió los ojos como platos y empalideció por completo –"Creo que yo…"-

-"¡Ay Dioses! ¡Dime que es broma!"-

-"Déjame terminar"-

-"¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?!"- Shaina apartó la vista avergonzada –"¿Te duele mucho? ¿Yo también estoy contagiado?"-

-"¿Contagiado? ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!"- la cobra se cruzó de brazos y elevó el tono de voz –"¡¿Acaso crees que tengo…?!"-

-"¡Alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual! ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando tú?!"- Shaina le dio una fuerte bofetada al griego y bajó del auto indignada, pero el hombre la jaló del brazo y la atrajo nuevamente dentro del auto.

-"¡¿Y el golpe por qué?! ¡¿Así será siempre en cada discusión?! ¡No sabes hacer otra cosa más que golpearme!"-

-"¡Pues ésta vez te lo merecías!"-

-"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso te gustaría que yo también te golpeara cada vez que te pongas necia?! ¡Vamos! ¡Dime qué hice mal ésta vez!"-

-"¡No me dejaste terminar!"-

-"¡¿Sólo por eso me golpeaste?! ¡Entonces me disculpo! ¡Por favor, continu…!"-

-"Estoy embarazada"-

-"¿Qué…?"- todo el sarcasmo y enojo de ambos se esfumó apenas Shaina habló. Dio un fuerte suspiro, ahora que dijo lo que nadie quería escuchar, se vio en la obligación de hacer entrar al dorado y contarle la historia con cada detalle.

* * *

Shaina llevaba media hora narrando su historia, confesó desde los comentarios de las amazonas hasta su cita en el médico, pero por el momento omitió la idea de abortar. Milo no hablaba, solo hacía preguntas ocasionales para luego asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

-"¡Yo quería decírtelo! ¡Pero pensé que no me creerías, dado que…!"-

-"¿Qué no te creería?"- habló con molestia –"¿Eso piensas de mí, Shaina?"- ella sólo tragó grueso y dejó que el silencio se adueñara de los dos.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?"- habló él

-"No lo sé… Debía decírtelo antes de tomar alguna decisión… Pensaba abortar, pero…"-

-"¡¿Abortar?!"- Milo se sorprendió aún más –"¡¿Sabes siquiera lo qué estás diciendo?!"-

-"¡¿Sabes lo que significa tener un hijo?!"- refutó ella. Pudo sentir el reproche en el tono de voz del escorpio, eso no lo iba a tolerar. –"¡No me culpes por esto! ¡Los bebés se hacen de dos y tanto tú como yo somos responsables!"-

-"¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?"-

-"¡Querrás decir qué será lo que haremos! ¡Porque legalmente estás amarrado a mí!"-

Milo se levantó con intranquilidad, se paseó de un lado a otro como león enjaulado al mismo tiempo que peinaba su cabello hacia atrás con irritación. Ni él entendía su enojo, tal vez estaba molesto porque Shaina se lo ocultó, pero tampoco podía ser tan inconsecuente y enfadarse por ello, después de todo, Shaina se aseguró antes de informarle la situación.

-"Dices que piensas abortar, pero al menos en éste país no es legal"-

-"No es necesario que sea legal mientras sea seguro"- El dorado se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de ella, tomó sus manos y la miró de frente, sus ojos brillaban de enfado e incertidumbre. –"¿Estás segura de esto, Shaina? ¿Conoces bien los riesgos?"-

-"¿Conoces tú los riesgos de un embarazo?"- el griego guardó silencio –"Estoy segura. Pero necesito que me des el dinero"-

Ninguno apartó la vista del otro; él reflejaba preocupación y ella ansiedad. Quizás ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo qué realmente era lo correcto, aunque estaban seguros que tenían miedo.

-"Lo pensaré"- contestó él y se levantó para abandonar el hogar de Shaina.

* * *

-"¡Hey! ¡Ya amaneció! ¡despierta!"- Saga dio un fuerte bostezo y estiro sus brazos, la musculatura de toda su espalda estaba tensa, puesto que durmió en el sofá de la casa de Shura. Se refregó los ojos y recibió la taza de café que el capricorniano trajo amablemente.

-"Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí"-

-"No te acostumbres. Sólo accedí porque me diste lastima"- aclaró y se sentó junto al géminis.

-"Lo lamento, pero no quería oír los gemidos del gorila de Kanon con Thetis. Anoche Afrodita les dio de su famosa comida afrodisiaca y ya sabes cómo terminó"- contestó mientras estiraba el cuello a un lado –"¿Qué tal va todo con Geist? ¿Cuándo saldrán los resultados de los exámenes?"-

-"No recuerdo. Para ser franco me da igual, no necesito de esos jodidos papeles para saber que Betania es mía"-

-"Ojalá sea tuya, aposté por ti"-

-"¿Que no votaste por tu hermano?"-

-"¿Crees que Geist sería tan estúpida como para involucrarse con un bastardo como Kanon? Además ella jamás ha negado que sea tu hija"-

-"Hablando de hijos, ¿supiste que habrá otro niño en la ex Orden de Athena?"- el géminis negó con la cabeza.

-"Ya no se pierde el tiempo"- dijo desinteresando mientras le daba un sorbo a su café –"¿Quiénes son los desafortunados ésta vez?"-

-"Milo y Shaina"- el géminis se atoró con su café, comenzó a toser con fuerza hasta lograr reincorporarse.

-"¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Cómo lo sabes?"-

-"Estuve con Geist hace unos días y allí apareció Shaina pidiéndole dinero a Geist para abortar. Yo le dije que debería decirle al bicho antes de hacer una locura… ¡No te enteraste por mí, ¿eh?! Se supone que era un 'secreto' "- Saga quedó boquiabierto; primero, porque sí había acertado en su predicción, y segundo, porque ahora perdería a Shaina definitivamente.

-"Es una pena…"- dijo por lo bajo.

-"¿Pena? ¿Por qué?"-

-"Porque Shaina es muy joven y Milo es un inútil"-

* * *

Ya casi era medio día y June bajó a la cocina para desayunar. Seika no durmió esa noche en la Mansión, Shunrei estaba en casa de Geist cuidando de Betania. Seiya, Shiryu y Shun seguían dormidos, solo Saori estaba en la cocina leyendo aburrida el periódico.

-"Buen día, Saori"- se anunció la joven haciendo una reverencia.

-"Buen día, June. ¿Dormiste bien?"-

-"Sí, gracias"- mintió, fue la peor de sus noches –"¿Qué tal tu mañana?"-

-"Cansada"- respondió con un largo suspiro –"Aún debo ordenar lo que quedó de la fiesta… y luego debo ir al orfanato… Ya no tengo tiempo para mí"-

-"Entonces dile a Seiya que vaya por ti al orfanato. ¡Ve a descansar!"- dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba frente a la chica –"Seré honesta contigo, desde que Athena dejó éste mundo lo único que has hecho es ofrecer tu casa para alguna fiesta. Aquí entre nos, siento que son sólo excusas para juntarnos a todos"-

-"¡¿Excusas?!"- preguntó confundida y ofendida.

-"Sé que no deseas perder el contacto con tus ex Caballeros, pero…"-

-"Ustedes son mi familia"- intervino con una leve molestia –"No tengo excusas para verlos, mas bien son razones. No quiero perderlos… No de nuevo… Si los pierdo ahora, no tendré oportunidad de volver a verlos"- June se ahorró los comentarios al ver a la joven Kido con una preocupación en el rostro, dejar en el tema hasta ahí sería lo mejor para la heredera, por lo que decidió cambiar el asunto.

-"¿Saori…? ¿Puedo preguntar algo… personal?"- interrumpió la rubia sonrojada –"¿Crees… que tengo el busto pequeño?"-

-"¡¿Qué es… ese tipo de pregunta?!"-

-"¡Sé sincera por favor! Resulta que en la agencia dijeron que tengo el busto muy pequeño y que debería considerar una cirugía… ¿Crees que debería operarme?... Para serte honesta, no le veo lo malo a mi busto… no me acompleja en lo absoluto, pero… Olvídalo"-

-"No te avergüences"-

-"No lo hago… bueno… no lo sé. Pero quizás me despidan si no me agrando el busto… aunque no sé cuán grande quieren que sea…"- se levantó sonrojada e hizo una reverencia –"Gracias por todo, Saori. Ya me voy, debo hacer un mandado"-

…

June fue hasta el hogar de Shaina dispuesta a saldar la deuda que tenía con ella. Por su parte, Shaina sólo quería descansar, sentía la peor de las nauseas, y a pesar de haber vomitado, las nauseas no cesaban. Oyó la puerta llamar y desganada se levantó a atender.

-"¿June? ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"¡Shaina! ¡Por Hera! Estás pálida ¿Te sientes bien?"-

-"¡Qué comes que adivinas!"- contestó con ironía

-"Lo siento, pero no te quitaré mucho tiempo. Sólo vine a entregarte esto"- sacó un papel de su bolso y se lo entregó a la cobra.

-"¿Qué es?"-

-"Es un cheque… Es el total del dinero que me prestaste y… bueno, mi deuda está saldada"- dijo sonriente y el corazón de Shaina se aceleró al ver la cantidad de dinero señalada. –"Adiós, recupérate pronto"-

-"Adiós…"- dijo por lo bajo anonadada.

* * *

Camus fue hasta el hogar de su joven novia, a pesar de que sabía que ésta aun no llegaba, tenia la necesidad de tocar el timbre y comprobarlo por él mismo. Fiel a esa idea, tocó el timbre y Neil, el amigo de June, fue quien le atendió.

-"Lo siento, June no ha llegado"- comentó el joven y el galo asintió con formalidad, dio media vuelta, mas la voz del chico lo detuvo –"Pero puedes esperar adentro si gustas"-

-"No, gracias."-

-"¡Aj! ¡Yo no muerdo! ¡Entra!"- Neil jaló al dorado haciéndolo entrar. Con cualquier otra persona, Camus hubiese reaccionado de la peor forma para hacerse respetar, sin embargo, el hecho de saber que era un amigo de June, le hizo abstenerse. Sin más que hacer, se sentó en el sofá y, sabiendo que Neil le platicaría, fingió estar interesado en la televisión.

-"¿Cómo va todo? ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?"- preguntó el joven sentándose a su lado.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- contestó el galo alzando una ceja –"Lo ultimo que me dijiste fue que si mi cuerpo fuera una cárcel, te gustaría estar en prisión… ¿Eso es a lo que te refieres?"- el joven asintió con ganas al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más al dorado. Camus por su parte se alejaba del chico mientras pensaba en la forma más cortés de cortar sus ilusiones. –"Escucha, Neil… Debes entender que June es tu amiga y está conmigo. No tengo intensión en dejarla. Además ni siquiera me conoces, ¿me explico?"-

El chico inclinó su rostro confundido, pestañó rápidamente y se echó a reír. Camus instintivamente frunció el ceño, ahora el enfado era más grande que la confusión.

-"¡Qué divertido eres, Cam! ¿Puedo llamarte así?"-

-"No. Explícate"-

-"¡No puedo creer que creyeras que me gustabas! ¡Apenas y te conozco! Sólo me agrada tu cuerpo, realmente pienso que eres un hombre muy atractivo"- el chico volvió a reír mientras Camus mantenía la misma expresión, ni siquiera se molesto en _agradecer_ el cumplido sobre su físico, estaba seguro que se estaban burlando de él e impondría respeto en cualquier momento.

-"¿Y es eso en lo que debí haber pensado? ¿En serio? ¿Me crees idiota?"-

-"¡Lo divertido lo tienes de gruñón! Escucha hombre, como fotógrafo me gusta capturar escenas que me hagan sentir alguna emoción en particular. He viajado por muchas partes del mundo y he capturado los momentos más emocionantes y a la vez tristes para mí. Te dije que fui yo quién descubrió a June, y no podía dejar a semejante belleza para el momento, debía compartir su belleza infantil con el mundo. Es lo mismo contigo, me encantaría que fueras mi modelo en algunas fotografías"-

Camus abrió sus ojos platos, se alejó lo más que pudo del chico llegando hasta la punta del sofá. No necesitó pensarlo dos veces para negarse a _esa _propuesta.

-"¡Por favor! ¡Debes compartir tu belleza con el mundo! ¡Eres uno en un millón! ¡Tu belleza inspira frialdad y a la vez comprensión! ¿Me explico?"-

-"¡NO! ¡Ya deja de hablar así de mí! ¡No vuelvas a mencionar esa ridícula propuesta!"- Antes de que el joven fotógrafo pudiese dar más argumentos para convencer a su nueva _musa,_ la dueña de casa llegó con la peor de las caras. Ambos hombres guardaron silencio al ver el rostro de la muchacha, se veía exhausta y a la vez desilusionada.

June saludó cordialmente y se disculpó por la demora, fue a recostarse un rato pues su cuerpo extrañaba la comodidad de su cama. Neil se ofreció para preparar una merienda, mientras Camus acompañaba a la joven, con la intención de interrogarla.

-"¿Qué tal te fue anoche?"-

-"Bien…"- respondió con desgana y pereza mientras apretaba la almohada a su pecho. –"Fui a saldar una deuda con Shaina, se veía muy pálida ¿No crees que ha estado un poco extraña últimamente? Su cosmos está más hostil que antes"-

-"No me he dado cuenta"- dijo con sorna. No olvidaba las palabras que intercambió con la Santa de Ofiuco la noche anterior, vio la hostilidad de la amazona a flor de piel y no le sorprendía que aquella hostilidad siguiese tal como su ira con ella. Relajó los músculos de su cara y con un leve sosiego miró a la rubia –"¿Qué deuda saldaste, chérie?"-

-"Devolví un dinero que me prestó hace algún tiempo"-

-"¿Cuánto?"-

-"¥590,00"-

-"¿Por qué tanto dinero?"- June se sentó en la cama y acomodó una almohada sobre su espalda, acercó sus rodillas hacia su pecho y las abrazó con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la mano del dorado.

-"Porque tenía muchas deudas en la facultad y Shaina fue una de las que me ayudó a pagarlas… Fue dinero perdido, pero al menos ya lo devolví"-

-"¿Perdido por qué? Jamás me dijiste que carrera estudiabas"-

-"Ya no es importante"- Camus entrecerró los ojos sermoneando a la chica con la mirada, June dio un fuerte suspiro; sabía que esa respuesta no le agradó al galo y no se daría la molestia en repetir la pregunta, esa mirada habló por sí sola. –"Estudiaba arquitectura"-

-"Qué interesante ¿Por qué arquitectura?"- June soltó la mano del acuariano y comenzó a enredar lentamente su cabello entre sus dedos.

-"Porque quería reconstruir la Isla Andrómeda"- contestó con timidez apartando la vista hacia un costado –"Quizás no fue la mejor elección, pero solo me alcanzaba para eso y estaba decidida a volver a la Isla. Es mi hogar y quiero que vuelva a ser lo que era antes… es imposible enterrar el pasado… al menos lo es para mí"- Camus miró con ternura a la amazona, seguía siendo una niña de corazón inocente y quizás eso era lo que más le encantaba de ella: su inocencia. Aunque cuando de intimidad se trataba, ella parecía transformarse en toda una mujer sin timidez en el arte del sexo. Para él, June era la mezcla perfecta de belleza, inocencia y atrevimiento.

Con su mano, comenzó a subir por la pierna de la rubia hasta llegar a su rostro. June hablaba sin parar y en ningún momento se percató cuando Camus pasó su mano por detrás de su nuca y se acercó para interrumpirla con un beso. Un beso cálido y tierno, pero ella siempre lo tornaba más apasionado. Camus, por impulso, lo cortó.

La contempló con lujuria, cada vez esa niña se convertía en una hermosa mujer; sus redondeados senos, su estrecha cintura, sus seductores ojos en un rostro que reflejaba ingenuidad lo seducían. Era tan frágil e inocente como hermosa y atrevida. Por su parte, June lo observaba con timidez, si bien fue ella quién profundizó el beso, por dentro se avergonzaba con frecuencia cada vez que el Caballero del agua y el hielo la acariciaba. Sí, él era tierno y atento con ella, pero también era indiferente y frío, le costaba comprender ciertas actitudes de él, pero lo amaba tal cual era y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Camus volvió a tomar su rostro para reclamar sus labios y, con decisión, levantó el vestido de la chica para tener un mejor tacto con su tez. Pero ella apartó sus manos y se recostó a un lado, se mente seguía con la platica que tuvo con Saori, recuerdo que aumentó su inseguridad.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- inquirió él.

-"Nada..."- contestó mordiéndose el pulgar.

-"Puedes decirme. ¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Estoy cansada"- en parte era cierto, pero después de aquella conversación con Saori, sintió inseguridad por su cuerpo. Sabía que no debía avergonzarse, pero el hecho que desaprueben su cuerpo en un trabajo donde la apariencia es lo más importante, le afectó.

Camus dudó por un momento, algo en él le dijo que las cosas con June andaban mal, tal vez eran suposiciones sin importancia, pero las actitudes de la chica estaban demasiado sospechas; quizás no en sus palabras o en sus acciones, pero sí en sus gestos. El cuerpo siempre delata y Camus lo sabía bien. Besó la nuca de la rubia y salió del cuarto dejando a June dormir. Fue hasta la cocina para despedirse del inoportuno de Neil, no tenía intenciones de darle una cálida despedida al joven asiático, pero sus principios le obligaban.

-"Llamaron de recepción y dicen que tienes visitas"- contestó el muchacho –"Les dije que estás ocupado pues almorzarás con nosotros"-

-"No. Gracias. Ya me voy"-

-"Pero saldré en un rato y llegaré de noche. Recuerda que June no debe quedarse sola"- Camus lo miró con extrañeza.

-"¿Por qué no habría de quedarse sola?"-

-"Por Kyo"-

-"¿Quién es Kyo?"- Camus alzó una ceja curioso

-"El sujeto que metió a June en problemas con una…"- Neil notó cómo la expresión de Camus pasó de confusión a asombro. –"_Mierda… creo que metí la pata"- _Camus no lo reflexionó dos veces, y tomó al joven por la camisa dispuesto a llenarlo de preguntas.

-"¡¿Qué le hizo a June?!"-

-"¡No creo que sea yo el indicado para contarte la historia! ¡Si ella no te lo dijo, será por algo…!"-

-"¡Tienes razón!"- soltó con brusquedad al chico y se encaminó al cuarto de la amazona –"Iré a hablar con ella"-

-"¡NO! ¡Por favor!"- Neil se interpuso en su camino empujándolo lejos –"Deja que descanse. Yo te lo contaré, pero debes prometer que no le dirás… Lo hago por su bien, ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"¡Está bien! ¡Sólo habla!"-

-"Bueno… es que… no sé por dónde comenzar"-

-"No sirves de mucho"-

-"¡No! ¡Ya basta! ¡Lo diré!"- insistió nuevamente el chico, jalando del brazo al hombre y llevarlo hasta las afueras del departamento. –"Hace algún tiempo… mucho antes de que conociera a June, ella estaba estudiando no-sé-qué y no tenía el dinero para pagar nada ¡Nada! ¡ni siquiera las necesidades básicas de un humano! Y le surgió la oportunidad de ganar un buen dinero al ser modelo publicitaria… En fin, el tema fue que ella fue hasta la 'agencia' con otras dos chicas, blah blah blah, resulta que éstos sujetos trabajaban en una trata de blancas… pero lograron escapar"- finalizó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"¡¿A qué te refieres con "blah blah"?! ¡Habla con dialectos coherentes!"-

-"¡No es necesaria tanta agresividad! ¡Más detalles no los sé! Sólo te diré que uno de los éstos sujetos se llama Kyo y encontró a June y a las chicas… por supuesto que las ha seguido desde mucho tiempo y sus intenciones son evidentes"-

-"¿Las chicas? ¿Te refieres a las demás chicas que estuvieron con June?"- Neil asintió con seguridad –"¿Cómo sabes que también las ha seguido? ¿Las conoces?"-

-"¡Pues claro! ¡Son Jade y Ciza!"- Camus cubrió el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, dio un fuerte suspiro de frustración y enfado, ahora entendía la "nerviosa" actitud de June –"Por favor… no le digas que te enteraste por mí. Sé que fue irresponsable, pero ya pasó y tenemos que buscar una pronta solución, mientras tanto debemos estar con ella y no dejarla sola… No vayas a decirle que fui yo quién te lo dijo"- pero Camus estaba más que furioso e irritado.

-"No le diré, te lo aseguro"- pero el muchacho no quedó satisfecho con el tono amenazante del dorado.

-"¡Hey! June tendrá sus razones para no habértelo dicho, ¿no crees?"-

* * *

Shaina arribó hasta la clínica en donde, según DeathMask, se realizaban abortos. De no ser por el dinero que June devolvió, no estaría allí. Entró tímidamente y en la recepción preguntó por la enfermera que su compatriota le indicó. Se quedó en un rincón esperando, hasta que finalmente la enfermera se acercó

-"¿Disculpe, usted me mandó a llamar?"-

-"Eeh… sí…"- habló por lo bajo, se intimidó cuando la mujer se aproximó –"Me dijeron que usted practica abortos y… bueno, ya sabe… quiero…"-

-"¿Abortar?"- terminó la frase por ella. Shaina asintió con temor –"Está bien, acompáñeme. Pero debe hacer todo lo que le diga ¿entendido? porque si algo sale mal tanto usted como yo saldremos perjudicadas"-

Shaina acompañó a la mujer hasta un cuarto privado, aseguró que ingresaría como paciente en observación por dolor de estomago. La enfermera le entregó una bata mientras buscaba los papeles para hacer el ingreso; Shaina la quedó mirando, sentía miedo y angustia, muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente, demasiadas emociones se cruzaban en su corazón y nuevamente sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-"_¿Debí decirle a alguien que vendría…? ¡NO! ¡Estoy sola en esto!... pero Milo dijo que lo pensaría… ¡NO! ¡No puedo esperar por su respuesta! ¡Estoy sola! ¡Es ahora o nunca!... Aunque… no sé si es lo que realmente quiero… ¿Quiero tener a éste bebé… o no?, ¡Creo que quiero! ¡No, no lo creo…! ¡Sí quiero! Pero ¿y si no puedo mantenerlo…? ¡AL DIABLO! ¡He pasado cosas peores! ¡Siempre me las arreglo sola! ¡A la mierda con Milo si no quiere un hijo! ¡No lo necesito! ¡Ni a él ni nadie!"- _tragó fuerte y con seguridad miró a la enfermera.

-"Dígame su nombre completo"-

-"No lo haré"-

-"¿Disculpe?"-

-"Que no lo haré"- replicó con decisión llena de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"Pero usted ya me pagó…"

-"Entonces quédese con el dinero"-

-"¿Qué…? ¿Está segura?"-

-"No"- contestó dejando anonadada a la enfermera –"Jamás había estado tan asustada como ahora... Quiero tener éste hijo, pero me da miedo lo que venga…"- la mujer la miraba confundida mientras Shaina avanzaba hasta la salida; a pesar de las lágrimas, se veía decidida y desafiante. No quería errar, pero tomó la decisión más rápida de su vida y quería creer que era la mejor.

* * *

Isaac e Hyoga esperaron en recepción a su maestro para invitarlo a beber _un_ trago, mas Camus sabía que terminaría en más de tres fuertes tragos, y como se dirigían al bar del Dragón Marino, terminarían con cinco fuertes tragos. Como predijo, los acompañó con la intensión de solo escuchar y apenas probar de su bebida, no estaba en todos sus sentidos como para seguir perdiéndolos con el alcohol, no acostumbraba a beber demasiado. Tan sólo eran las tres de la tarde y los tres acuarianos se encontraban sentados en la barra conversando con Thetis mientras esperaban la hora de beber.

-"¡Thetis, por favor! ¡Danos un trago! ¡Sólo uno!"-

-"¡Para con eso, Hyoga! No les daré nada de alcohol hasta que sean pasadas las seis de la tarde. Que quede claro que los dejé entrar para no quedarme sola con…."-

-"¿Tu marido?"- respondieron los tres al unísono. Thetis se quedó inmóvil amenazando a los tres con la mirada más intimidante que tenía.

-"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no disfrutaron su primera noche como una pareja casada?"- comentó el Kraken con una sonrisa burlesca y la Sirena echó fuego por los ojos.

-"Es algo que no te incumbe"- intervino el joven ruso para cambiar el ambiente –"Por cierto Thetis, necesito de una opinión femenina"- la aludida siguió con la misma mirada desafiante –"¿Crees que después de dos años de relación y viviendo juntos, sería prudente casarse?

-"¡¿Por qué me lo preguntas, imbécil?!"- Hyoga miró confundido a Isaac y luego a Camus, ambos cubriendo su sien con sus manos, olvidó por completo que Thetis vivió dos años con Julián y, al menos por parte de ella, habían planes de formalizar su relación. De no ser porque la sirena se guardó la ira y antepuso la dignidad, hubiese recibido unos fuertes golpes en el rostro. Sin embargo, el orgullo de ella respondió.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Embarazaste a Erii?"- los dos acuarianos miraron fijamente al ruso esperando respuesta que jamás fue emitida –"Escucha Hyoga, el matrimonio es un contrato. Ya se dejó de lado aquel antiguo concepto medieval del matrimonio… SI te quieres casar, hazlo. Pero eso no implica que seas rechazado"- dicho aquello, Thetis se retiró mientras Kanon escuchaba con cautela y confusión desde la cava; algo dentro de él le hizo dudar sobre sus sentimientos hacia la sirena, era demasiado astuta y temía que ella tomara la delantera en éste _matrimonio_.

Tan pronto como Thetis se fue, Hyoga se levantó para contestar una llamada. Sólo quedaron Isaac y Camus, lo único que los separaba eran el asiento que usaba el cisne.

Desde que Athena abandonó el cuerpo de Saori, a Isaac le costó mucho volver a tener el respeto que alguna vez tuvo hacia su maestro y hacia su compañero de entrenamiento, tampoco tenía un leve aprecio por el resto de los Generales Marinos, ni mucho menos intención de acercarse, primero debía decidir el rumbo de una vida incierta a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, fue Hyoga quien se le acercó y le animó a no apartarse de sus conocidos; quizás ha sido distante, pero desde entonces ha logrado adaptarse a una rutina aburrida y sin futuro para él, y tanto Hyoga como Camus lo sabían.

-"¿Qué has hecho de bueno últimamente, Isaac?"-

-"Seguir entrenando, maestro"- respondió indiferente.

-"Me refiero a algo que realmente valga la pena comentar"- el Marina hizo una mueca.

Camus estaba atento a los paso pasos que seguían sus alumnos: Hyoga vivía con Erii y trabajaba junto como cazarecompenzas, en cambio Isaac hacía algunos trabajos para la empresa Solo, y no lo desperdiciaba pues siempre tenía la oportunidad de visitar el mar. Aunque Camus era demasiado calculador como saber que Isaac no disfrutaba de la nueva que los dioses le dieron, él esperaba algo diferente de la vida, quizás no divertido, pero sí algo _adrenalínico_, algo que le hiciera sentir ganas de vivir.

-"¿Eres feliz?"- preguntó el galo con naturalidad, sin rodeo alguno. Isaac frunció el ceño ante el tipo de pregunta.

-"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"-

-"Es una simple pregunta"-

-"Depende lo que signifique la felicidad para usted, maestro"- Camus entrecerró los ojos, fue la respuesta que menos esperaba, pero aun así debía preguntarlo.

-"Seré honesto contigo, Isaac, necesito de tu ayuda. Te ofrezco un buen pago"-

-"¿Ayuda o trabajo?"-

-"Ambos. Necesito que vigiles a June por mí"- Isaac alzó ambas cejas.

-"¿Que vigile a su chica? ¿por qué? ¿acaso cree que le es infiel?"-

-"¡No! Es una larga historia. Escucha Isaac…"- Camus se dio la molestia de resumir lo que Neil le comentó hace un par de horas. Isaac se sorprendió con tan complicado relato y entendió la preocupación de su maestro. Accedió a vigilar a June el tiempo que fuese necesario, aunque sería complicado pues tendría que adaptar sus horarios a los de la amazona.

-"¡Qué niña más tonta! Pero si no le ha comentado aún, será porque no quiere preocuparlo, ¿o no?"- Camus apartó la vista con el entrecejo fruncido, no quería dar suposiciones sobre June, ya pensaría qué hacer, mientras debía acercarse más a ella y fingir demencia. –"¿Cuándo empiezo?"-

-"Hoy mismo. Recuerda que ella no debe darse cuenta"-

-"Está bien, maestro, pero ¿qué tiene que ver la felicidad con esto?"-

-"Era para iniciar una conversación prudente. Ahora cambiemos el tema que ahí viene Hyoga"-ambos fingieron demencia simulando una charla común sin importancia. No pasaron ni diez segundos y un mensaje de Milo fue enviado al teléfono del galo, Camus lo sacó y con fastidio leyó mentalmente.

-"_¡¿PARA QUÉ TIENES TELEFONO SI NO LO CONTESTAS?! ¡Estoy en problemas! ¡Ven a mi casa que no tengo intenciones de seguir tocando tu timbre!"-_

-"¿Qué sucede, maestro?"-

-"Es hora de que me vaya. Después me cuentas si pediste la mano de Erii"-

* * *

Camus llegó hasta el hogar de Milo, no tuvo necesidad de tocar el timbre pues el dueño de casa lo esperaba.

-"¡¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?!"-

-"Me alegra verte bien, Milo"- el susodicho entró al acuariano de un jalón evitándose más dramas

-"Lo siento, pero es importante lo que te debo decir"-

-"¿Qué hiciste ésta vez?"- Milo caminó de un lado a otro con prisa, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Revolvió fuertemente su cabello y en gritó soltó la confesión.

-"Shaina está encinta y quiere abortar"- apoyó su espalda a la pared dejándose caer, no se molesto en abrir los ojos pues imaginaba el reproche en el rostro del galo. Camus permaneció neutral y le permitió al silencio adueñarse de la situación; para Milo la tortura crecía más, el silencio era peor que un regaño. –"¡Di algo, maldita sea! ¡Necesito de tu ayuda!"-

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"-

-"¡Lo qué debo hacer!"-

-"¿Lo qué debes hacer?"- preguntó sorna –"Hacerte responsable, claro está… ¿o vas apoyarla en abortar? ¿Sabes los riesgos de un aborto?"-

-"¡Claro que lo sé! Pero si ella quiere abortar ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Verás…"- en un movimiento rápido cogió la laptop que yacía en el suelo y se la acercó a su amigo enseñándole toda su investigación –"Estuve toda la noche leyendo y viendo documentales sobre el embarazo y me di cuenta que las mujeres sufren mucho con esto… bueno sabía que era doloroso después de acompañar a Marín, pero no sabía que durante el proceso las mujeres tenían tantos dolores"-

-"¡Vaya Milo! Acabas de descubrir algo que ya todos sabían"- el escorpio ignoró el sarcasmo.

-"Y también leí sobre movimientos a favor y en contra del aborto… Jamás le había tomado el peso al riesgo de abortar… Más bien, jamás me había puesto en una situación como ésta"- un largo minuto de silencio volvió a inundar la sala, lo suficiente para hacer reflexionar al griego –"Creo que si Shaina no me hubiese mencionado la posibilidad de abortar, no estaría tan asustado como ahora…"-

-"¿Entonces la dejarás abortar?"-

-"¡No!"- respondió con pesadumbre en su voz –"Pero tampoco creo que mi opinión valga mucho. Es su cuerpo"-

-"Pero es tu hijo no nato"-

-"¿Entonces qué debo hacer?"- Camus meditó con toda calma y sin apuros, pero Milo estaba esperando ansiosamente una respuesta pues realmente tenía sentimientos encontrados: quería lo mejor para Shaina y decisión que ella tomase él la apoyaría, pero no quería errar.

-"Creo que ya lo sabes"-

* * *

Shaina dormía plácidamente después de un agitado día, aún seguía firme en su decisión de conservar a la criatura que se forma en su interior, pero faltaba avisarle a Milo. Aunque ya habría tiempo de informarle, por el momento quería descansar puesto que las nauseas y vomitar la comida del día le arrebató las energías. Sin embargo, el insistente timbre la despertó del sueño que la relajó. Se levantó fastidiada y somnolienta para abrir la puerta y regañar al culpable del ruido, pero su asombro fue grande cuando vio al culpable de su malestar.

-"¿Milo? ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"¿No me invitarás a pasar?"- la cobra se hizo a un lado para darle paso al griego hacia el interior de su hogar –"Disculpa por no avisar, pero debemos hablar ahora"- Shaina sintió distante al escorpio, se oía diferente y formal, ni siquiera la saludó con una caricia o un beso, poco usual en él después de tantas cosas que pasaron.

-"No hay problema. Creo que es el mejor momento… pero empieza tú"-

-"Estuve leyendo sobre el aborto y me parece muy arriesgado"-

-"Milo, yo…"-

-"Déjame terminar. Sé que es tu cuerpo y que no tengo derecho en decidir sobre él, pero debes pensar en los riesgos… Sé que el embarazo también tiene sus riesgos, pero no te daré el dinero para abortar. Lo lamento, pero prefiero aguantar nueve meses tus cambios hormonales. Y como tú misma dijiste, estoy amarrado a ti"-

Shaina apretó sus labios y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el escorpio, sentía cansancio pues ya no tenía ni energías de reserva, aunque haría un esfuerzo para que todo terminara. –"Hoy fui a una clínica donde hacen abortos…"- tan sólo oír eso, Milo tomó a la ariana por los hombros y la agitó con fuerza.

-"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Se suponía que esperarías mi respuesta! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, mujer?!"-

-"¡NO LO HICE!"- él cesó el movimiento sin soltar a la italiana –"¡Tuve miedo y me arrepentí! Decidí tener al bebé… y no debes hacerte cargo si no quieres… Te libero de ésta responsabilidad. Ahora si no es mucha la molestia, puedes irte y dejarme dormir"- Milo soltó a la cobra de su agarre y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro intentando apaciguar su respiración.

Shaina lo observaba confundida, y el caminar del griego la ponía más nerviosa. Se sentó con toda calma en el sofá a esperar reacción del padre y así aprovechar de descansar. Tan pronto como se sentó, Milo se inclinó ante ella y tomó con delicadeza sus manos.

-"¿Realmente es lo que quieres, mujer?"-

-"Sí, así lo quiero y no necesito de tu ayuda"-

-"¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero estar contigo?! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero hijos?!"- Milo comenzó a enfadarse ante semejante respuesta, pero rápidamente su enfado se borró cuando Shaina cubrió sus labios –"¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Te sientes bien?! ¡¿Te traigo algo?!"-

-"Solo son nauseas. Las he tenido todo el día… ¿Puedes irte ya? Quiero descansar"- Milo sonrió levemente y acarició su rostro con delicadeza. Ahora que todo había terminado podía estar tranquilo y prepararse para todo lo que internet le predijo.

-"No iré a ningún lado, Shaina. Me quedaré aquí para cuidarte"-

-"¿Tú? ¿Cuidarme? ¡Jajaja! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Por favor, Milo! Ya te liberé de ésta responsabilidad. No te necesito"-

-"¡Para con eso, mujer! Déjame mostrarte que seré un buen padre y un ejemplo de marido"-

-"¿Marido…?"- preguntó borrando la ironía de su voz –"¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando, pedazo de idiota?!"- sin dejarle la oportunidad de levantarse, Milo pasó uno de sus brazos bajo sus rodillas y el otro detrás de su espalda –"¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Milo?!"- la cargó y la llevó hasta su cama recostándola sutilmente, pues no olvidaba que su hijo crecía en el vientre de la italiana.

-"¿Enserio crees que nuestro hijo nacerá en pecado?"- Milo no pudo evitar sonreír ante el rostro de terror de Shaina, aquello le hizo sentir satisfacción pues era un triunfo más sobre la cobra. No obstante, Shaina seguía descondiando.

-"¿Te casas conmigo por qué me amas o por qué tendremos un hijo?"- el escorpio se acercó lentamente y la beso con ternura provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la mujer. Aquel beso fue su respuesta, pero todo estaba abierto a la interpretación.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **Al fin pude subir un capitulo! Me demoré mucho porque me preocupé por las faltas de ortografía (si ven alguna no me la digan que luego me siento mal jajaja) e intenté no hacer el capitulo no tan aburrido. Ademas tampoco quiero alargar la historia porque de por sí me encantan las historias largas y con muchos personajes. Ojalá se hayan divertido porque ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo

Les agradezco la espera ^. ^y me disculpo por la demora  
Sin más que decir, mis saludos cordiales y muchos cariños Ü


	12. Mal presentimiento

**N/A:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra.

Cursiva: pensamiento, recuerdos.

* * *

_Había sido una semana muy larga para visitar Italia, lo suficientemente larga para disfrutar de la nueva vida que los Dioses le ofrecieron. Shaina aprovechó el máximo de su tiempo para recorrer lo que su país de origen ofrecía. Parecía una ciudad hermosa, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a tanta tranquilidad por más que la deseara. Pero como no todo salía como planeaba, su inocente aventura se vio interrumpida cuando entró a un bar y encontró al Caballero de Cáncer. Puede que no lo esperara ni mucho menos lo deseara, pero relacionarse con el guardián del cuarto templo no fue tan desagradable como lo imaginó._

_Después de terminar su cuarta copa de vino, ella lo invitó hasta el hostal donde se hospedaba, tambaleándose y riendo de cada estupidez que se les viniera a la cabeza, entraron al cuarto y se dejaron caer en la cama, uno al lado del otro._

_-"Dime la verdad, paisana"- dijo él acorralando la cintura de la mujer con calma, sin que ella lo notara –"¿Por qué hasta ahora sigues escapando de tu pasado con Seiya?"- ella dio un fuerte suspiro y rodó los ojos con pereza._

_-"¿Cuál pasado, hombre? Jamás tuve nada con Seiya… ¿por qué todos creen que mi vida gira en torno a él?"-_

_-"No hay necesidad de fingir. Yo más que nadie te entiende"- aquel sarcasmo fue una amenaza para Shaina, estaba apunto de lanzar su veneno cuando se percató de las inquietas manos del dorado._

_-"Caballero Dorado ¿es costumbre de sus manos toquetear a su compañera de armas?"- su voz se tornó tan hostil como su cuerpo al tensarse. –"Creo que fue suficiente diversión por hoy"- El cáncer fue dominante y, llevado por sus impulsos, se arrimó sobre la cobra acariciándole los labios con su pulgar._

_-"Ambos sabemos por qué me trajiste aquí, Shaina. Ninguna persona en sus cinco sentidos traería a un desconocido a su habitación creyendo que jugarán a las cartas hasta la próxima Guerra Santa"- percibió el miedo de la mujer bajo suyo. –"Además no estás lo suficientemente ebria como para arrepentirte al despertar"-_

_-"Ángelo, no quiero ser tu noche de consuelo"-_

_-"¡No estoy hablando de eso! No hay nada malo en el sexo… Tú y yo, solos en una ciudad donde nadie nos conoce, donde no nos volverán a ver… No hay mucho que perder ¿o sí?"- Shaina quedó pasmada mirando los ojos de su compatriota, en el interior sabía que quiso provocar al cáncer, pero el arrepentimiento se apoderaba de ella._

_-"No soy cómo piensas..."-_

_-"Descuida, Shaina. No es ningún pecado. Es parte de la naturaleza humana"-_

_-"¡Pero soy... virgen!"-_

_-"¿Y? Algún día tenía que pasar"- ella parpadeó asustada -"Solo será ésta noche y cada quien sigue su camino"- Shaina podía sentir los latidos de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos. Aun existía la posibilidad de arrepentirse y suplicar cordura. Era la primera vez que un hombre le hacia semejante propuesta. Y sí, siempre creyó que su primera vez sería con el hombre que amara, pero hasta ahora no existía ése hombre... Reconsiderar la propuesta del italiano no seria tan descabellada si cada uno seguiría su camino, a pesar de tener muy presente que no sentía amor alguno por el Caballero de Cáncer._

_-"¿Solo ésta noche?"- cuestionó ella asustada y él asintió -"Y no le diremos a nadie-_

_-"A nadie"-_

* * *

-"¿Estás despierta? Traje tu desayuno"- se anunció el escorpio con una bandeja en las manos. Shaina como respuesta se escondió entre las sabanas. Apenas habían pasado tres días desde que Milo se enteró de la _feliz _noticia y no dejaba tranquila a la futura madre, aquellos últimos días pasó la noche en la casa de la Cobra para atenderla y demostrarle que podría ser un buen padre si se lo permitía. Por su parte, Shaina solo se quejaba de las atenciones del griego y de las insoportables nauseas que la hostigaban a cada minuto.

-"Acabo de tener el peor de los sueños y despierto con tu insoportable voz"-

-"¿Qué soñaste, amor mío?"-

-"¡No me llames así!"- contestó desganada mientras colocaba almohadas en el respaldo de la cama y acomodaba la bandeja en su regazo –"¿Y esto qué es?"-

-"Caldo de pescado, yo lo preparé. Será mejor que te apresures o llegaremos tarde a la consulta"-

-"¿Pescado? Pero no he comprado nada para la despensa"-

-"Pues yo lo compré"- respondió indiferente sentándose junto a la ariana y así tener mejor cercanía para acariciarla. Shaina suspiró de cansancio, si bien Milo estaba siendo muy atento, también se estaba tomando atribuciones que a ella le molestaban.

-"Milo… Vete a tu casa, estaré bien. Si necesito algo te llamaré"-

-"No. Ya dije que cuidaría de ti ¿Por qué no aceptas vivir conmigo? Mi casa es mucho más grande, tengo un cuarto desocupado que sería perfecto para el bebé"- Shaina rodó los ojos y apartó la vista hacia la comida, pero apenas miró el platillo volvió a sentir las nauseas de siempre. Dejó la bandeja a un lado y corrió hasta el baño. Por su parte, Milo escuchaba las arcadas de la italiana desde el otro lado del cuarto, esperó hasta que éstas cesaran y abrió la puerta encontrándose a la futura madre sentada en el suelo.

-"¿Cómo te sientes, preciosa?"- preguntó apartando los mechones de cabello del rostro de ella.

-"¡Qué pregunta más estúpida! Vomito todo lo que como y ya ni siquiera me da hambre…"- volvió a cubrir su boca y se acercó al retrete para regurgitar mientras Milo acariciaba su espalda sin escrúpulo alguno. –"¡Te odio…!"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"¡Porque todo esto es tu culpa…!"-

* * *

Tal como Camus le había pedido, Isaac seguía a June desde que salía de su hogar hasta el momento en que volviese a él. No le resultó difícil, el horario laboral de la joven le exigía estar hasta medio día. Y como se estaba volviendo costumbre, siguió a la rubia hasta su trabajo, un edificio grande en el centro de Tokyo que quedaba frente a un restorán, lugar perfecto para esperar a la chica mientras comía algo.

Sentado a las afueras de dicho restorán, Isaac esperaba a que llegase su pedido. Hasta el momento sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo vigilar a June, pero al menos la chica acostumbraba quedarse en su casa después del trabajo.

-"_¡Qué niña más estúpida!_"- pensó mientras se escondía detrás del periódico y miraba de reojo su reloj –"_¿Que nadie le enseñó lo que es el cosmos? ¡Tres días y no se da cuenta que estoy aquí!"- _Pero apenas llegó la merienda que ordenó, la Santa de Camaleón salió del edificio con toda calma rumbo al restorán en que se encontraba Isaac. El Marina levantó el periódico para ocultar por completo su rostro, pero al creer que June era demasiado _distraída_ fingió demencia y continuó 'leyendo' el periódico.

June siguió su camino hasta entrar en el restorán, pero se detuvo al ver de reojo a un conocido. Volteó y se acercó hasta la mesa del Kraken –"¡Isaac! ¡Buen día! ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"_Mierda, ¿ahora qué hago?"-_ En efecto, el plan de Isaac no resultó aunque poco le importó –"¿Qué tal June? ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?"-

-"Trabajo aquí en frente"- respondió con una sonrisa –"¿Te molesta si te acompaño?"- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del Marina. Isaac hizo una mueca y continuó leyendo el periódico.

-"Disculpa, chica ¿Tienes hora?"-

-"Eeh… faltan diez minutos para las diez"- contestó mirando su reloj para luego llamar al mesero y ordenar algo de comer. –"¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que seguías bajo el mando de Julián y que…"-

-"_¡Qué carajos! ¡Salió antes! ¡¿Ahora cómo la callo?! ¡No va a dejar de hablar!"-_ dobló el periódico en dos depositándolo en la mesa, y acercó su café ignorando por completo a June –"Estoy esperando a alguien"-

-"¡Oh! Estoy molestando, ¿verdad?- él sonrió forzadamente y negó con la cabeza recibiendo a cambio una cálida sonrisa de ella -"¿Me prestas tu periódico? Es que ya he dejado de comprarlos…"- él se lo entregó con desgana sin dejarla terminar, sabía que le costaría deshacerse de ella.

* * *

Milo había acompañado a la futura madre a la cita del obstetra que la atendería hasta la llegada de su bebé. Todo parecía estar en orden, excepto por el hecho de que la cobra tenia más nauseas que usualmente tiene el promedio de las embarazadas, sin embargo, seguirían las recomendación del médico y sería Milo quien se encargaría que se cumplieran al pie de la letra, ya que no habría otra forma de que Shaina se liberara del futuro padre. Después de aquello, los _futuros padres _fueron hasta el centro comercial para comer y darle un respiro a la ariana, no obstante, Milo no dejaba de ver la ecografía de lo que era su hijo, daba vueltas la lámina intentando descifrar cada mancha.

-"¿Podrías guardar eso de una vez? ¡La vas a arruinar!"- respondió ella mientras ojeaba la carta para ordenar –"No debí enseñártela"-

-"No entiendo dónde está su cara… ¿Segura que te entregaron la correcta?"-

-"¡Devuélvemela!"-

-"¡No, es mía!"-

-"¡La paciente soy yo, por tanto es mía!"- en un intento fallido quiso arrebatarle la lámina, pero él insistió y a tirones intentaron arrebatarla del otro. –"¡Suéltala! ¡La vas a romper!"-

-"¡Olvídalo! ¡Tú lo llevas dentro!"-

-"¡Bien! ¡Quédatela! Lo único que te pido es que mantengamos éste asunto en secreto"- Milo alzó una ceja.

-"¿Mantenerlo en secreto? ¿por qué? Estás cosas siempre se saben"-

-"¡Lo sé! Es sólo que sería incomodo tener a todo el mundo encima de nosotros. Lo mejor será ocultarlo hasta…"-

-"¿Que se te noté la panza?"- ella asintió con lentitud. –"Si eso es lo que quieres… Pero debes tener en cuenta que Camus ya lo sabe, aunque dudo que abra la boca"-

-"¡Por qué no me sorprende!"- ironizó en un suspiro mientras seguía hojeando la carta del menú –"Lo mejor será que lo tomemos con calma"- y así lo quería ella, ya que tenia presente que mientras más avanzaran los meses, Milo se volvería más insoportable. Pero si lo razonaba con más calma, podría resultar. Sería conveniente aceptar la oferta del _padre _e irse a vivir con él, aprovechar el cuarto que tenía desocupado y armar la habitación del bebé allí.

-"¿Milo? Quisiera ver el cuarto que mencionaste"-

-"¿Cuál cuarto?"-

-"En el que podríamos hacer el cuarto del bebé"-

-"¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Estás hablando enserio, mujer?!"-

* * *

La hora en el restorán fue larga e incomoda tanto para June como para Isaac, ella siempre dispuesta a iniciar una conversación, y él siempre dispuesto a evitarla. En su contrato no se mencionó compartir momentos con la amazona, sin embargo, la hora afortunadamente pasó y June retomó su camino rumbo a su hogar. Isaac esperó a que la joven avanzara unas cuadras y lo perdiera de vista para luego él reanudar su trabajo.

June dobló en la esquina y esperó a que un taxi se cruzara en su camino, mas sus expectativas fueron derrumbadas cuando una grave voz susurró en su oído.

-"Hola June"- el dueño de la voz la jaló con fuerza del brazo arrastrándola entre la multitud –"Actúa natural y no grites porque te irá peor"- June se paralizó al sentir una afilada punta rozarle la espalda.

-"¿Kyo? ¿Qué quieres? No le he dicho nada a nadie… Lo juro… Déjame ir"- su voz se quebraba en cada palabra. –"Confían en mí. No le diré a nadie…"-

-"¡Ya cállate y deja de llorar! Te dije que te encontraría y ahora debes pagar el precio por tu estupidez, vagabunda"-

-"¡Por favor! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Debes creerme!"-

-"¡¿Que crea en ti?!"- habló con sorna –"Primero quisiera saber si realmente eres de confianza… ¿enserio quieres ganar mi confianza, vagabunda?"- ella tragó grueso y fue arrastrada hasta el fondo de un callejón. Se maldecía mentalmente por ser tan descuidada y rogaba ayuda a los Dioses. El hombre la acorraló contra la pared dándole una fuerte bofetada. June le miró asustada, su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo no respondía. Recibió dos golpes en el rostro y no se defendió, tampoco sintió el dolor de los golpes. De no ser porque Isaac la siguió y percibió su agitado cosmos, June no hubiese salido de ésta.

Con un solo golpe en el rostro, Isaac lanzó lejos al hombre y se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la rubia. –"¿June? ¡Hey, mírame! ¿Puedes levantarte?"- Kyo aprovechó la pequeña distracción del Kraken, y huyó. –"Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa"-

-"¡NO! ¡A mi casa no! ¡Sabe dónde vivo!"- Isaac hizo una mueca y ayudó a la joven a ponerse de pie. Si quería, o más bien, necesitaba que ella se calmara, debía dejarla en un lugar que estuviese tranquila. -"¡¿Ahora qué hago...?! Yo no..."- la muchacha perdió la estabilidad de su cuerpo y terminó inconsciente en los brazos de Isaac.

* * *

June despertó de una de las peores pesadillas acompañada del peor dolor de cabeza en su vida. Sin abrir los ojos, frotó sus manos contra su rostro mientras apaciguaba la tensa respiración. Esperó un rato para abrir los ojos, todo estaba oscuro... ¿Cuánto tiempo durmió? ¿en qué momento se quedó dormida? ¿...y cómo llegó a su casa? Aunque no estaba precisamente en su casa, ni siquiera estaba acostada en su propia cama. Ahora su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

-"Al fin despiertas"- se anunció el Kraken desde la puerta y la joven dio un salto del susto -"¿Te sientes mejor?"- June se sentó lentamente, mirando de un lado a otro la oscura habitación.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"-

-"En mi cuarto"-

-"¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

-"Antes de que te desmayaras, me dijiste que no querías ir a tu casa, que _él_ sabe dónde vives. Así que te traje aquí"- June asintió con pesar. -"Dormiste casi cinco horas. ¿Tienes hambre? Tengo sopa instantánea, o si prefieres puedo ordenar algo para comer"-

-"Isaac... ¿él... nos siguió?"-

-"No"- contestó con firmeza.

-"¿Estás seguro?"- el Kraken asintió -"¡Pero vio tu rostro y sabe que estás relacionado conmigo! ¡Le será fácil encontrarte! ¡Ay qué Zeus me ampare! ¡¿En qué te metí?! ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento!"- ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y el llanto se hizo presente.

-"Eso es lo que quisiera saber yo, June. ¿En qué estás metida y por qué? ¡Y ni creas que lograrás evadirme llorando! No saldrás de aquí hasta que no hayas contestado todas mis dudas"- la rubia tragó grueso y abrazó su vientre mirando al suelo.

-"Es complicado... Yo no... Más bien, no quiero que tengas una mala imagen mía"-

-"No creo que lo que vayas a decir empeore la imagen que tengo sobre ti"- ella le miró confundida -"Si fueras la mitad del caballero de Athena que fuiste, sabrías defenderte sin importar el oponente"- June bajó la vista avergonzada pues sabia que el Marina tenía razón ¿En dónde quedó todo su entrenamiento? Comenzó la complicada historia desde el principio. Isaac fingió sorpresa, y ahora tenía dos versiones: la de Camus y la de June.

-"¡Promete que no le dirás a nadie por favor!"-

-"June, déjanos ayudarte"-

-"¡No! ¡Promete que no le dirás a nadie! En especial a Camus. No quiero que piense que soy una niña todavía"-

-"¿Por qué te miraría como una niña? ¿Porque es 80 años mayor que tú?"-

-"No es por la edad... Bueno sí, pero ¡Agh! Sólo guarda el secreto, ¿sí? Mientras más lejos estés de Kyo, más seguro estarás"-

-"No le tengo miedo a ese cobarde... Es más, estoy seguro que ya no se te aparecerá después del golpe que le di"- intentó animarla, pero sus ojos seguían cristalizados. Quiso cambiar de táctica -"No le diré a nadie. Confía en mi"-

-"Gracias. Lamento haberte involucrado"- él permaneció serio y se levantó ignorando las palabras de la rubia.

-"Puedes pasar la noche aquí. Pero primero ve a comer algo, debes estar hambrienta"- June se levantó con toda vergüenza y le depositó un beso en la mejilla. Estaba en deuda con el Kraken, ahora su miedo era que Isaac sufriera algún daño por su culpa.

Por su lado, Isaac analizaba si comentarle a Camus los hechos del día, debía dar reportes, pero de hacerlo le daría más dolores de cabeza a su maestro. Lo mejor seria esperar y continuar con su tarea de vigilar a June.

* * *

La habitación era enorme, con dos ventanas que la iluminaban, el único defecto era la poca limpieza y las cajas vacías amontonadas en las esquinas. Shaina inspeccionaba cada centímetro mientras el escorpio parloteaba con entusiasmo. Sin duda Milo estaba demostrando compromiso ante la llegada del bebé, de hecho, era tal el compromiso que hostigaba a la futura madre, pero Shaina prefería mil veces al Milo que se esforzaba por complacerla, que al mujeriego Milo que pensaba que era.

-"¿Y bien?"- consultó el griego.

-"¿Y bien qué?"-

-"¿Te gustó la idea?"- Shaina bajó la vista –"¿Siquiera prestaste atención a lo que dije?"-

-"Lo siento… Estaba distraída"- comentó con un suspiro.

-"¡Shaina, esto es importante! ¡Estoy haciendo lo posible para demostrarte que seré un buen padre y un buen esposo para ti!"-

-"¡Para con eso! Reconozco el esfuerzo que has hecho en estos días. De veras me has sorprendido. Pero siento que estamos yendo muy rápido"- Milo frunció el ceño dándole la espalda a la cobra.

-"¿Ir muy rápido?"- Shaina sintió el enfado en la voz del griego. -"¿Acaso no es esto lo que hacen las parejas cuando esperan la llegada de un niño?"- Lo último retumbó en los oídos de la cobra; tal parecía que la palabra '_pareja_' le dio vueltas la cabeza. No podía ver la expresión de Milo, pero reconocía la molestia en él. Definitivamente no quería una discusión innecesaria y su cuerpo lo sabía, pues cada vez que pensaba en lo rápido de las circunstancias, las nauseas volvían y su cuerpo se debilitaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento y le era innegable lo asustada que estaba al predecir su vida con Milo. Siempre sostuvo la idea de continuar su vida independiente, al menos hasta que decidiera formar una familia, pero un hijo alteró sus planes y ahora estaba junto a Milo organizando la habitación de dicho hijo.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento..."- Aquel estrés fue mucho para su cabeza y, buscando apoyo en el marco de la puerta, se dejó caer lentamente.

Tan pronto como cayó, Milo la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-"¿Te golpeaste? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama?"- se preocupó y la levantó llevándola hasta su lecho.

Shaina se dejó mimar, si bien su orgullo le obligaba a ser autosuficiente y esquivar las atenciones del escorpio, era mejor no esforzarse para no acumular tensión. Finalmente, Milo arropó a la futura madre y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"-

-"Sólo estoy mareada, ya se me pasará. Necesito dormir un poco"- Milo sonrió y sin más que hacer allí, se levantó. No estaba de humor y no quería que su cobra lo notara. Shaina se sentó con rapidez al ver al escorpio marcharse. -"¿A dónde vas?"-

-"A leer"- contestó tajante.

-"¿No puedes leer aquí?"-

-"No me gustaría incomodarte"-

-"Pero no quiero que te vayas"- Milo dio un fuerte suspiro y se aproximó hacia la mujer, y al ver que ésta lo invitaba dándole espacio en la cama, se recostó a su lado. Shaina se acercó sonriente y apoyó su rostro en el pecho de él, acariciándolo tímidamente. De alguna manera debía demostrarle a Milo su agradecimiento -"¿Desde cuándo lees?"-

-"Desde que te embarazaste"- ella lo miró confundida. -"Saqué unos libros de Aioria sin que lo notara. Dudo mucho que los extrañe"- Todo el malestar que Shaina sintió se esfumó de a poco al enterarse de lo responsable que Milo se estaba comportando, ni ella misma se informaba de lo que se vendría en su embarazo. Sintió alivio al pensar que estaría segura con el griego. Dichosa buscó los ojos del dorado y los contempló hasta que él la notara.

Por su lado, Milo estaba perdido observando el techo, pero no tardó en encontrase con la vista de la cobra. Ella se acercó y se adueñó de sus labios, sedienta de ellos, tornándolo cada vez más exaltado. Milo al instante sintió el calor subir, y cegado por la tentación, se montó encima de la ariana. Pero su cordura volvió y se alejó dejando a la mujer intrigada.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Nada..."- contestó con timidez.

-"¿Entonces por qué te detienes?"-

-"Porque tú... tú estás... Dentro de ti está..."- Shaina rodó los ojos, obviamente Milo se abstenía a causa del embarazo. Se sentó encima del griego y lo miró de frente, sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos.

-"¡Hey! El sexo durante el embarazo es más que normal. Me extraña que rechaces ésta oportunidad ¿No se supone que el esposo debe complacer a su mujer"-

-"Pero tú... ¿estás segura? No quiero hacerte daño. Sabes que podré abstenerme si me lo pides mientras no..."- fue callado por los labios de la italiana. Su cuerpo no resistió más y se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, correspondiendo cada beso y caricia, y procurando de ser delicado.

Fue la primera noche en la que los dos descansaron completamente. Solo faltaba que toda la orden de Athena recibiera una noticia de su ex Diosa.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N/A: **Al fin pude actualizar wiii! Lamento la demora, pero tenía que terminar las pruebas): mil disculpas. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ya ésta semana se viene otro capítulo porque al fin salí de vacaciones. Además me compré una tablet y estoy escribiendo por aquí. C:

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre presentes en mí cada vez que escribo. Se los agradezco.

**Muchos cariños Ü**


	13. El lado bueno

**N/A:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra.

Cursiva: pensamiento, recuerdos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Isaac tenía listo el desayuno en su hogar. No le era frecuente desayunar con alguien, a veces desayunaba y otras no, pero ésta vez fue diferente pues no quería dar una mala impresión a la novia de su maestro. Ni siquiera durmió debido a que June usó su cama y el sofá no era del todo cómodo, por lo que decidió desvelarse mientras navegaba en internet. Explorando la red, revisó y leyó las noticias del día, nada interesante para él, hasta que en una esquina de la página apareció una noticia con una reveladora fotografía de June: doble click y el enlace lo llevó al reportaje.

-"Modelo revelación posará desnuda en Japón para portada de revista"- leyó con un hilo de voz quedando sin aliento. No le importaba lo que June hiciera y dejara de ser, el verdadero problema era su maestro. Ya podía sentir la glaciación de todo el planeta a causa de Camus.-"Elegida entre muchas jovenes para ésta sesión... Blah blah blah... Aún no se sabe mayor detalle de la sesión fotográfica, pero el Fan Club de June asegura que será en Kyoto, aunque hasta ahora es especulación... Blah blah blah..."- guardó silencio, impresionado, pensó en la reacción de Camus al saber que June no solo era una modelo de reconocida, sino que hasta fan-club tenía. Cerró la laptop al sentir a dicha modelo acercarse.

-"Buen día. ¿Dormiste bien?"-saludó la joven. Isaac sonrió forzadamente acercándose a la cocina, que no era más que la misma sala, para servirle el desayuno.

-"June... ¿Que tan cierto es que posarás desnuda?"- todo el rostro de June se sonrojó y fue inevitable el enfadarse, sintiéndose

-"¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!"-

-"¡Hey! ¡¿Es cierto o no?!"-

-"¡¿Y si lo fuera, qué?! ¡No es tú problema!"- y tenía razón, no era tema de Isaac, pero aun así él debía insistir.

-"¿Camus sabe?"- ella negó con la cabeza, aún sonrojada -"¡¿Sabes cómo reaccionará cuando se entere?!"-

-"¡¿Y qué si se entera?! ¡Esto es un tema mío, no de él! ¡Lo que piense él no debería influir en mis decisiones! ¡Esta es una gran oportunidad que no dejaré pasar!"- Isaac quiso callar, no era tema que le involucrara, pero debía estar presente pues probablemente Kyo aparecería por ahí. Después de todo, a él se le pagaba por vigilar, no por opinar.

-"Tienes razón. No es mi problema"-

* * *

Thetis cambiaba de canal de televisión reiteradamente. Se le estaba volviendo aburrido vivir en casa de los Géminis, siempre había discusiones por quién cocinaría o por quién lavaría los platos. De no ser porque siempre era ella la mediadora de cada riña entre los gemelos, no habría _paz _en la casa. La única diversión era ver a un sonrojado Kanon cada vez que ella se le insinuaba o acercaba peligrosamente.

De pronto, Saga se anunció con un fuerte bostezo.

-"Buenos días, cuñado. Hice café para la resaca"-

-"Gracias, Thetis. ¿Qué sería ésta casa sin ti?"-

-"Sería un chiquero... Por cierto, Saori llamó. Convocó a todos sus caballeros a la Mansión porque les tiene una gran sorpresa"- Saga se detuvo al oír el nombre de ex Diosa –"Deben ir en un rato. Así que vístete"-

-"¡Buenos días familia! ¿Qué hay para desayunar?"- saludó el gemelo menor mientras hojeaba el periódico -"¡Oh Dioses! ¡No puede ser! ¡June posará desnuda!"-

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que desnuda?!"- se exaltó su gemelo –"¿Hablas de desnuda por completo o dejará para la imaginación?"-

-"No lo sé, pero me da igual, sólo quiero ver la cara de Camus"- ambos gemelos soltaron una fuerte carcajada, y al instante Thetis les arrebató el periódico para examinar la fotografía de la amazona.

-"¡Pero si es una niña todavía! Es tan plana como una tabla, aun le falta por desarrollarse. ¿Qué fue lo que le vio ésta niña al amargado de Camus?"-

-"La sonrisa que siempre lleva"- ironizaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo y los tres rieron a carcajadas. Ya habría tiempo de chisme y risas, por ahora debía ir al encuentro con la heredera Kido.

* * *

Ya casi era pasado el mediodía y Saori pasaba mentalmente la lista de sus ex caballeros. La mayoría no asistió por temas de distancia, pero ya se les avisaría de alguna manera, porque lo que la ex Diosa debía decir era de suma importancia e interés para todos. Saori esperó a que todos los presentes estuviesen cómodos en su gran salón, pues el espacio sobraba.

-"Buenas tardes a todos"- saludó poniéndose en frente de todos los invitados –"Se preguntarán porque los hice venir hoy, agradezco que hayan correspondido al llamado y lamento que no todos hayan podido asistir, porque les tengo una excelente noticia. Como sabrán, la industria Kido ha crecido éste último tiempo y las inversiones han estado en auge. Hablando con todos mis abogados, me encargué de darles un bono a cada uno de mis caballeros por sus servicios"-

Un silencio se adueñó del momento y los caballeros se miraron entre sí: no era precisamente la reacción que Saori esperaba.

-"¿Qué es un bono?"- preguntó Kiki.

-"Es una especie de documento que puedes canjear por una cantidad de dinero"- respondió Afrodita -"¿Y de cuánto dinero estaríamos hablando, Señorita Kido?"-

-"De unos ¥17.000 mensuales"-

-"¡¿Qué?!"- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Apenas pasaron unas horas desde la _gran _noticia de Saori y el resto de los invitados aprovechó de la recepción que la dueña de casa ofrecía. Todo lo el mundo disfrutaba de la comida que Saori mandó a preparar exclusivamente para sus caballeros. Todos, excepto Shaina, pues cada aroma le revolvía el estomago y las atenciones de Milo daban mucho que imaginar. Por otro lado, los ojos de Aioria caían de cansancio mientras mecía el coche de su bebé. El pequeño siempre se calmaba cuando su madre o sus tíos lo cargaban, pero cada vez que estaba a solas con su padre, lloraba a todo pulmón.

-"Por favor, Aiden… Ya duérmete… Marín vendrá pronto"- colocó el chupete en la boca del menor, pero éste lo expulsó y el llanto resonó aun más. Pero como milagro en Navidad, su salvación llegó.

-"¡Aioria!"- se anunció Dohko, en su forma juvenil, acompañado de Shunrei –"¿Por qué llora tanto éste pequeño?"-

-"¡No lo sé, Maestro! Ya lo revisé, le cambié el pañal, no tiene hambre… ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Siempre llora cuando está conmigo!"-

-"Es una pena… ¿Sabes? Shunrei tiene brazos mágicos"- comentó y se dirigió a la pelinegra –"Hija mía, ¿por qué no haces tu magia?"- con mucho cuidado Shunrei cogió al pequeño en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo lentamente mientras el llanto apaciguaba. Aioria quedó sin habla y pensó lo peor ¿en serio su hijo lo odiaba?

-"¿Có… Cómo lo hiciste?"-

-"No lo sé. El Maestro dice que tengo un don, que debo tener algún poder porque siempre los bebés se calman cuando los cargo"- una fuerte declaración, pues la mente de Aioria se iluminó. –"Sólo exagera"-

-"Dime Shunrei, ¿te gustaría cuidar a Aiden por mí? Te pagaré bien, por supuesto"- pero antes de que la joven pudiese articular su respuesta, la amazona de los abismos apareció con fuego en su aura.

-"¡SHUNREI! Shiryu te está buscando"- la aludida acunó al menor en su coche y se retiró con una reverencia. Por su parte, Geist se volvió hacia Aioria y lo enfrentó apuntándolo con un dedo –"¡Óyeme bien, Simba! Betania es demasiado rebelde y sólo con Shunrei se queda tranquila ¡No te atrevas a quitármela o sabrás quién soy!"-

-"¿Es una amenaza?"-

-"¡Sí!"- dio media vuelta y se retiró. Dohko se limitó a reír. Aioria rodó los ojos, después de tantas Guerras Santas, no se dejaría intimidar por la amazona exiliada del Santuario. Dio un fuerte bostezo y sintió la voz del guardián del onceavo templo maldecir.

-"¡Maldita sea!"- se quejó Camus y se dejó caer al lado del leo.

-"¡Oye, ten respeto! Mi hijo duerme al fin"- Camus ignoró a su compañero, su cabeza no estaba con él en ese momento –"¿Se puede saber por qué traes esa cara?"-

-"No es nada"-

-"Pues tu cosmos dice lo contrario"- inquirió el viejo maestro de Rozan. –"¿Es sobre la joven June?"-

-"¿Qué le hace pensar que debo estar así por ella?"-

-"Has estado tenso e inquieto todo el día, como buscando algo y digamos que June no está aquí"- Camus guardó silencio y sonrió por dentro al ser descubierto.

-"Es usted muy observador, maestro"- finalizó y se retiró al sentir su teléfono sonar.

* * *

Shaina se escabulló de la multitud y se encerró en uno de los cuartos de visitas del segundo piso. Las nauseas no cesaban y cada cierto tiempo debía correr al baño. Y como era de esperarse, Milo estaba allí para atenderla, pero lo corrió por no querer llamar la atención del resto, y hasta ahora no estaba dando resultados, ya que Marín llegó a ella.

-"¿Shaina? ¿Qué sucede?"- entró al cuarto, y se sentó a los pies de la cama –"¿Te sientes bien?"-

-"¡Marín, lo último que quiero que me pregunten es si me siento bien, porque claramente no estoy bien!"- con todas sus fuerzas, se sentó para quedar al lado de la japonesa. –"¿A qué has venido? ¿Milo te envió?"-

-"Sólo vine porque estoy preocupada. Conozco muy bien por lo que estás pasando y sé que lo único que quieres ahora es estar en tu cama sin que nadie te moleste"-

-"Bueno… eso ya no será posible"-

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-

-"Porque Milo es muy hostigante. Ha demostrado su compromiso y me agrada verlo así, pero no me siento lista aun…"-

-"No te entiendo. Creí que estabas decidida a tener un hijo, con o sin la ayuda de Milo ¿No crees que estás siendo…?"- Shaina apoyó su rostro en el regazo de Marín y terminó la frase por ella.

-"¿Estúpida? ¡Sí!"-

-"Iba a decir egoísta, pero admitirlo es el primer paso. Espera aquí, te traeré unas galletas de agua"-

-"¡No, Marín! ¡Me da asco pensar en comida!"-

-"Hazme caso, ¿sí? Ya vengo"- el águila abandonó el cuarto dejando asqueada a la cobra.

Shaina se sentó lentamente, podía sentir cómo el desayuno estaba a punto de devolverse. Comenzó a respirar hondo para calmarse. Sin embargo, otra visita inesperada llegó cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

-"¿Ángelo? ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"Debía verte"- comentó el cáncer arrodillándose frente a la amazona –"Shaina, dime la verdad ¿estás embarazada?"-

-"¡¿Ah?! ¡¿De dónde sacaste semejante estupidez?!"-

-"Shura me dijo"- Shaina sintió coraje y apretó los labios de ira –"Sólo dime sí o no"-

-"¿Y qué con eso? No es de tu incumbencia"-

-"¡Claro que lo es!"-

-"¡Claro que no, imbécil! ¡Es de Milo, no tuyo!"-

-"¡Agh! ¡Si serás terca! ¡¿Pensaste acaso cómo reaccionará Milo cuando se entere que la madre de su hijo fue mi amante por una noche?!"- ella parpadeó rápidamente, confundida.

-"Eso no viene al caso... Pasó hace mucho tiempo. Supérenlo"-

-"Puede que haya pasado hace mucho, pero promesas son promesas, y Milo es igual de orgulloso que tú, sobretodo cuando se trata de su propiedad"-

-"¡¿Qué insinúas, estúpido?! ¡¿Qué le pertenezco a Milo?! ¡Óyeme bien, las estupideces que hicieron ustedes tres no tienen por qué recaer sobre mí y mi hijo! ¡Estás siendo un maldito paranoico!"-

* * *

Camus batallaba con su teléfono, recibió una llamada de Isaac, pero la señal era nula y las groserías se hacían presentes en su vocabulario. Subió al segundo piso con la fe de que su antena captara algo de señal. Pero se detuvo al oír una charla en la que su nombre estaba de por medio, algo inusual en él pues no acostumbraba andar de chismoso. Se aproximó y pegó su oído a la puerta.

-"_¿Qué insinúas, estúpido?! ¡¿Qué le pertenezco a Milo?! ¡Óyeme bien, las estupideces que hicieron ustedes tres no tienen por qué recaer sobre mí y mi hijo! ¡Estás siendo un maldito paranoico!_"- escuchó desde el otro lado, pudo reconocer la voz de Shaina.

-"_Entiende, Shaina. Es cuestión de honor, si Milo se entera…_"-

-"_¡Cierra la boca, me estás poniendo nerviosa! No hay forma de que Milo se entere_"-

-"_Pero si te pregunta con quién…_"-

-"_No me lo ha preguntado y no me lo va a preguntar. ¡Piensa, Ángelo! ¿Crees que Milo sería tan estúpido como para preguntarme algo que ni siquiera él respondería? Se avergüenza al igual que tú, al igual que Camus, al igual que todos_"- hasta el momento, Camus seguía intrigado porqué estaba él en medio de la discusión, deducía la razón, pero se negaba a creerlo –"_Además, puede que él piense que mi primera vez fue con Saga, no contigo. Así que hasta ahora, tu cuello está a salvo_… _Ahora quiero que me digas cuántos más saben que estoy encinta_"-

-"_No sé, yo estaba con Afrodita y Aldebarán cuando Shura nos contó. No sé si le habrá dicho al resto_"-

-"_¡Ay, ese hijo de puta…!_"- Camus se negó en seguir escuchando aquella conversación. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le apretaba hasta dejarlo sin oxigeno y el sabor del amargo recuerdo que sintió al enterarse del engaño. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y con brusquedad desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa, intentado darse aire. Ahora recaía una difícil misión: contarle a Milo, a su mejor amigo, lo que acababa de enterarse, o guardar el secreto y fingir ignorancia ante el tema. Como DeathMask dijo: _promesas son promesas_, y por cosas de honor, debía intervenir. Pero el estado de Shaina le obligó a desistir, pues ella tenía razón, ella y su hijo no debían cargar con errores ajenos. Mucho menos conociendo el carácter de Milo.

* * *

Thetis aprovechó la salida de los Géminis para hacer unas compras y llenar la despensa, quería tener la cena lista antes de la llegada de los gemelos. Con los brazos sosteniendo las bolsas, caminaba a la salida del supermercado, pero un conocido se le cruzó en el camino haciendo de las suyas. No era otro que Isaac de Kraken, sentado en la cafetería leyendo un periódico. Con sigilo, se aproximó y por detrás le dio un susto.

-"¡Buu!"- el Marina dio un salto y frunció el ceño al ver a su compañera. –"Tanto tiempo, Isaac. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?"-

-"No tan mal como a ti, al menos no me casé con Kanon ¿Qué haces aquí? Es extraño verte de ama de casa. Dime, ¿no deberías cuidar de tu esposo?"-

-"Vine a hacer unas compras… ¡Mira, allá va June!"-

-"¡No la llames!"- se apresuró el joven tapando la boca de la sirena –"No debe verme"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"No es necesario entrar en detalle. Sólo no debe verme"- Thetis malentendió al Kraken e imaginó cosas que no eran. Sonrió con picardía soltando una risa.

-"¿Acaso Isaac de Kraken está enamorado de la mujer de su maestro?"-

-"¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡Sólo la vigilo porque Camus me está pagando!"-

-"¡Wow! ¿Y eso por qué? ¿acaso le es infiel o algo?"-

-"Sí, Thetis, Camus cree que es infiel"- ironizó y la sirena rió acercándose al oído del Marina.

-"Bueno, no lo culpo. June es demasiado joven y bella, aunque le falta por desarrollarse. Mírala, puede tener al hombre que quisiera; su piel tan tersa, su cabello tan sedoso, su penetrante mirada, sus redondas caderas que resaltan al caminar… Es la joya perfecta para cualquier hombre. Lastima que se pierda con el amargado de Camus"- Isaac no dejó de mirar a June durante la narración de Thetis, arqueó una ceja ante tantos cumplidos hacia la ariana. No podía negar que June era hermosa, pero él veía más haya del físico y la inseguridad de June la hacia poco atractiva para él.

-"Deberías invitarla a salir algún día. Le hablaré bien de ti"-

-"No gracias. Soy feliz con el Dragón Marino… Hasta luego, Isaac"-

-"Vete por la sombra"-

Las nubes estaban grises y de apoco comenzaron a caer gotas de ellas. Thetis caminó hacia la parada de autobuses y le pidió a los Dioses algún taxi que la llevara hasta su hogar, pero ni bus ni taxi apareció, sólo un inesperado _ex dios_ se hizo presente para su rescate.

-"Buenas tardes, Thetis de Sirena"- se anunció Julián Solo desde su enorme y lujoso automóvil. Thetis quedó paralizada, su cabello tapaba su rostro, ocultando su expresión. –"Qué placer volver a verte, ¿quieres que te lleve?"-

-"No, gracias…"- levantó el mentón y caminó por la vereda con dignidad, mientras la lluvia se tornaba más fuerte.

-"Te pegarás un resfriado y no quisiera que tu marido se preocupara"- Thetis quiso golpear el rostro del antiguo huésped de Poseidón, pero no se rebajaría a ese nivel. Subió con dignidad al auto evitando cualquier tipo de plática y contacto visual con el griego.

-"Gracias. Qué considerado"- ironizó. Julián le hizo una seña a su chofer y el vehículo partió.

Durante todo el viaje Thetis se mantuvo distante y cortante ante cualquier charla con Julián. No negaba que tenerlo cerca le ponía nerviosa, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Aun lo amaba, era evidente, pero no podía decir lo mismo por parte de él. Prefería mil veces a Kanon, porque en el fondo sabía que él sí la amaba y le era más divertido manipularlo y reír cada vez que se sonrojaba; es mucho mejor estar cerca de quien te quiere y lejos de quien no. Cuando al fin llegaron a las puertas del hogar de los Géminis, el corazón de la sirena comenzó a tranquilizarse. Agradeció al chofer y salió del auto, pero la mano del griego la hizo volver a entrar.

-"Thetis… ¿será posible volver a verte?"-

-"¡NO! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Se te olvida que soy una mujer casada?!"-

-"Es algo que siempre tengo en mente. Aun así, me gustaría que tú y yo mantuviéramos el contacto de antes"- acercó la mano de la mujer a sus labios y comenzó a besarla recorriendo su brazo y llegar hasta su rosto, dejando a la sirena sonrojada y embobada.

-"¡¿El contacto de antes?!"- él asintió y, por inercia, ambos se besaron de la manera más apasionada que podía existir, dejando en claro con ese beso lo mucho que se extrañaban. Thetis notó la presencia del chofer y lo cortó avergonzada.

-"Descuide señorita. Imagine que no estoy aquí"- acotó el chofer y Thetis salió corriendo del automóvil. Julián la siguió hasta la puerta.

-"Thetis, querida..."- pero una fuerte bofetada lo detuvo –"Entiendo. Sigues molesta conmigo... ¿Sabes? Estaré unos meses en Japón, así que si tu marido no te satisface, recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida en la Mansión Solo"- y como era común en él, se despidió con una reverencia.

* * *

De lo que quedaba de _fiesta casual_, Camus se la pasó aislado en una de las mesas de las esquinas, divagaba en su mente lo primero que se le cruzara: el cómo cambia la vida con solo un pequeño movimiento, porqué dejar que una araña se escondiera en el rincón de la casa en vez de matarla, o viceversa. De pronto, una familiar voz lo alejó de sus reflexiones.

-"¡Hey, Camus! ¿Por qué tan pensativo? Estás muy callado… bueno, siempre lo estás, pero estamos de fiesta"- se aproximó el escorpio con un vaso de agua –"Ten, de seguro no has bebido nada"-

-"¿Desde cuando tan gentil, Milo? Al parecer, es cierto que los hijos cambian a las personas"-

-"¡Oye, siempre he sido un ejemplo de persona! Además debo comprar tu silencio, Shaina quiere mantenerlo en secreto hasta que se le note la panza"-

-"¿Para qué mantenerlo en secreto cuando todos ya lo saben?"- Milo miró confundido –"Shura se encargó de esparcir el rumor"-

-"¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! ¡Dime que es broma!"- intentó sonar serio, pero el brillo en sus ojos decía lo contrario.

-"¿Crees que jugaría con un tema tan importante para ti?"- Milo luchó por no sonreír, no le acomplejaba decir que sería padre. Si había algo que al guardián del octavo templo le molestara, era andar con secretos –"Milo, deja de fingir que te molesta"- el escorpio se levantó y corrió por Shaina con una sonrisa en su rosto. Poco le importaba lo que el resto pensara en ese momento.

Por su parte, Camus sonrió levemente al ver a su amigo tan feliz, desde hace tiempo que no veía ese brillo en sus ojos, y no dejaría que ese brillo se apagara. Antes de retirarse, su teléfono señaló una llamada entrante de su alumno, el Kraken.

-"¿Isaac?"- contestó –"¿Algún reporte?"-

-"_Algo así. Bueno, es que seguí al tipo extraño del que me habló, el tal Kyo"- _habló el joven desde el otro lado de la línea –"_Su nombre verdadero no es Kyo, no tiene pasaporte y ni siquiera es ciudadano. Al parecer el dueño del departamento en el que vive solo quiere echarlo porque no ha pagado la renta y lo ha amenazado varias veces. Maestro, ¿no será mejor que hable con su chica antes de que suceda algo? Digo… éste tipo se ve peligroso y su chica es… bueno, es más miedosa"-_

-"No. Quiero esperar, al menos hasta que ella se acerque y me lo diga. Por ahora, te pido que la sigas vigilando"-

-"_Mmh… como quiera. Bueno, ya debo colgar_"-

* * *

Shaina bajó con el resto de los invitados con la expresión más desganada que podía reflejar, no le agradó saber que ya todos sabían su _preciado _secreto. Aunque aceptaba la culpa, ya que si se hubiese mantenido entre la muchedumbre, nadie hubiese creído el rumor. Pero luego se las arreglaría con el Caballero de Capricornio. Cuando pasó el umbral de la puerta principal, sintió todas las miradas posarse en ella. Como respuesta, les devolvió la mirada más desafiante, insultado a cada uno por hacerla sentir incomoda. Y para aumentar su molestia, su ex diosa y sus compañeros de armas se acercaron para felicitarla.

-"¡Felicidades Shaina!"- Saori le abrazó con ganas, pero la cobra se mantuvo distante –"¡No sabes cuán feliz estoy por los dos!"-

Por poco sus compañeros hicieron fila para congratular su embarazo, le resultó incomodo, pero en el fondo sabía que debía agradecerle a los Dioses por recibir apoyo en lugar de reproches. Mientras Milo llevaba la alegría a flor de piel y quería expresar su felicidad, no le molestaba que el resto lo mirara por algo que se enorgullecía.

Fue el turno de Shion, él cogió la mano de Milo y Shaina y como un padre les dio su bendición. Kiki fue el más cálido y jovial deseando que el bebé fuese más parecido a la madre que al padre. Shura fue el más distante, debido que sintió cómo era asesinado por la mirada de la Santa de Ofiuco. Finalmente, Saga le dio un apretón de manos al escorpio y abrazó con delicadeza a la ariana.

-"Felicidades, Shaina"- le habló al oído –"Si éste inútil te hace sentir mal, ponlo en su lugar"-

-"Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta"- dijo entre risas y se preparó para recibir un abrazo de Kanon. Pero a diferencia de su hermano, el Marina pasó sus brazos por los hombros de los futuros padres, quedando al medio de ambos.

-"¡Enhorabuena! ¡Papá, mamá! ojalá el pasado no los persiga"- ambos padres se miraron entre sí intrigados y con una ceja alzada, queriendo ignorar el último comentario. Shaina dirigió la mirada hacia el guardián del cuarto templo y recordó la charla que tuvieron hace un rato. Se negó mentalmente con la sensación de que sólo eran ideas suyas.

* * *

Después de despedir a Neil en el aeropuerto y hacer unas compras para su armario y su despensa, June volvió llena de bolsas a su hogar. Comprar le calmaba las tensiones, aunque no usara todo lo que compraba, le satisfacía el solo hecho de llegar con bolsas a casa.

Abrió como pudo la puerta, dejándola abierta y entró mientras dejaba caer las bolsas con ropa, su prioridad eran los víveres. Se echó en el sofá agitada y cerró los ojos a esperar que Morfeo la envolviera en los sueños. Sin embargo, la presencia del Caballero de Acuario la interrumpió.

-"Es costumbre tuya dejar la puerta abierta?"- entró el dorado cerrando la puerta tras suyo. June le hizo una seña invitándolo a sentarse a su lado -"¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?"-

-"No tenía ganas de ir a la Mansión. Además tenía que dejar a Neil al aeropuerto"- contestó mientras se acurrucaba en el hombro del galo. Para Camus la respuesta no justificaba su ausencia, le molestó no verla en la mansión, ni mucho menos no saber su paradero durante el día.

-"¿Y por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?"-

-"Se me agotó la batería"- respondió indiferente sin percibir el reproche en las preguntas de Camus. Realmente estaba molesto, le enfadaba que la joven no contestara sus llamadas. Después de enterarse de que June era acosada, sentía una gran responsabilidad sobre ella. Algo en él despertaba cada vez que la atesoraba en sus brazos y se sentía satisfecho al saber que era el primer hombre en su vida. Independiente de lo atrevida que pudiese parecer en la intimidad, para él, June era muy inocente y sensible, y debía protegerla.

La envolvió en sus brazos queriendo sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Le parecía frágil, pero no lo era. Quizás no poseía la fuerza de él, pero al menos tenía una fuerza emocional. Tomó su mentón con delicadeza y depositó un tímido beso en sus labios.

-"Iré a darme un baño"- dijo la amazona y se dirigió al tocador. Aquello no fue lo que Camus esperaba, dedujo que la joven devolvería el beso, pero no fue así, su actitud lo ofendió. Se levantó molesto y siguió a la rubia, esperó a que ésta entrara a la regadera para luego unirse. Se despojó de su ropa y abrió la cortina sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

-"¿Te molesta si me uno?"- más que una pregunta, fue un aviso ya que entró y acorraló a la ariana en la fría pared. Ahora era la oportunidad de enseñarle a no volver a preocuparlo ni enfadarlo. La besó desenfrenadamente, por poco y le hacía daño. Quería sentirla y volver reclamar cada parte de su cuerpo. La arrimó contra la pared, y por inercia ella le enredó las piernas en las caderas.

Apenas sentían el agua caer sobre sus cuerpos y el calor corporal se tornaba insoportable. Ya era tiempo de terminar de satisfacer el deseo. June sentía los labios del galo en su cuello, mientras uno de sus senos era aprisionado por una mano. Aquellas caricias eran agradables, pero la estaban lastimando y el acuariano no lo notaba.

-"Camus, detente... Me haces daño..."- el dorado se detuvo al instante y, sin bajar a la joven, cerró la llave de la ducha. La llevó hasta su habitación y la recostó sobre su cama con la intención de contemplarla y acompañarla. Se condenaba mentalmente por lastimarla. Ella era frágil y si no era cuidadoso con sus acciones la rompería y la perdería para siempre.

A pesar de que no dijo ninguna palabra, su expresión hablaba por él; se sentía avergonzado. June acarició su rostro y lo besó en los labios con ternura, lo deseaba y podía perdonarle cualquier cosa, pues realmente lo amaba. No cortaron el beso, lo intensificaron hasta volver a sentir el calor de sus cuerpos subir. June abrazó al hombre hasta apretarlo contra su cuerpo y rodearle la cintura con sus piernas, dispuesta a recibirlo. Camus cortó el beso para admirar los azulados ojos que lo miraban con suplicas y, sin dejar de mirarla, la penetró. Las embestidas eran suaves, permitiéndole a los dos envolverse en una dulce sábana de éxtasis. Camus observaba el complacido rostro de la muchacha, oír sus gemidos y sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo lo excitaba. Sus manos recorrieron con desesperación la figura de la joven, desde sus caderas hasta sus senos, y bajaron hasta sus piernas para intensificar las embestidas y callar los gemidos con un beso, para finalmente llegar juntos al delirio que los dejaría exhaustos.

-"¿Te lastimé?"- preguntó preocupado mientras se recostaba a un lado de la cama. June negó con la cabeza y se acomodó en el pecho del francés. Ya habría tiempo de hablar. Por ahora sólo quería disfrutar el momento.

* * *

Shaina se daba vueltas entre las sábanas, ninguna posición le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, las palabras de DeathMask y Kanon daban vueltas en su mente, y rogaba a las Dioses que la llenaran de tranquilidad. Se sentó agitada al borde de la cama, debía refrescarse y olvidarse del mundo por un rato. Pero antes de levantarse, el escorpio la abrazó por detrás.

-"¿A dónde vas?"-

-"¡Dioses! ¡Me asustaste, Milo!"- intentó levantarse, pero los brazos del griego no cooperaban

-"Te has movido mucho ¿no puedes dormir?"-

-"Sólo quiero agua, es todo"-

-"Yo la traeré por ti"- Shaina rodó los ojos. Ya nada podía hacer contra las atenciones de Milo, pero de a poco le iba tomando el gusto. Después de todo, tendría que soportarlo por el resto de su vida. El griego volvió y le entregó el vaso lleno de agua. -"Para ti, amor mío"-

-"¡No me llames así!"-

-"¡¿Que hay de malo en llamarte así?! ¡Eres mi mujer y te amo! ¡Pronto nos casaremos para que nuestro hijo no nazca en pecado! ¡Aceptalo de una vez!"- Shaina hizo una mueca y miró el suelo sin saber qué responder. Milo se arrodilló y tomó con delicadeza la mano de la italiana colocando un anillo en su dedo -"Shaina... Yo quería hacer esto mañana, pero no puedo aguantar más... ¿Serías mi esposa?"- se encogió de hombros con rubor en sus mejillas.

Shaina jamás esperó una actitud como esa, creía que el matrimonio se llevaría a cabo sin importar su opinión. No estaba de más decir que ya había asumido su vida con el escorpio. Sólo se animó a abrazar al griego.

-"¿Eso fue un sí?"-

-"Claro que sí, burro"- rió con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

-"Shaina, estás temblando. ¿Te sientes bien?"- la alejó para verla a los ojos y ella asintió -"¿Segura? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Sabes que debes decirme cualquier cosa. Si necesitas que te traiga algo, lo haré"- No podía comentarle que estaba inquieta por las palabras de Kanon, se estaría delatando. Lo miró a los ojos con tristeza, no tenía un buen presentimiento, pero tampoco debía preocupar al futuro padre.

-"Necesito que me prometas que a partir de ahora sólo te enfocarás en nosotros tres... Y que me darás mi espacio"-

-"Sabes que haré lo que me pidas. Eres lo más preciado que tengo"- Shaina sonrió aliviada y depositó un beso en los labios del griego. Aún se sentía extraña, pero al menos Milo estaba dispuesto a cooperar y demostraba compromiso. No necesitaba nada más, pero no quería que nadie se entrometiera en la nueva etapa que inicaba con el Caballero de Escorpio.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A: **Wiii! Pude actualizar al fin, me demore un poco mas de lo planeado, pero aquí estoy c: muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia (: y por sus reviews que siempre me animan. De todo corazón, se los agradezco.

No sé cuándo pueda actualizar de nuevo, pero será pronto. Y si no, bueno actualizare después pero no abandonaré mi historia;-;

Muchos cariños Ü


End file.
